Imagine Me & You: Faberry Forever
by Happy Palm Tree
Summary: About to graduate college, Rachel & Quinn are ready to marry & start their lives together. They face their biggest challenge yet when fate rips them horribly and painfully apart. Each facing bleak futures, neither woman is prepared when fate gives them a second chance but will they take it? This is the final chapter in the Imagine Me & You Trilogy.


**Imagine Me & You: Faberry Forever**

**By: Happy Palm Tree**

**The final chapter in the Imagine Me & You Trilogy.**

**See Author's Note in part one and two for disclaimers. **

PART ONE: Rachel's POV

Thunderous applause filled the theater, Rachel was handed a dozen roses a moment before the curtain rose back up. The sight of a packed house hidden partially by the blinding stage lights was followed by dozens of flashes as everyone clamored for a picture. Rachel was on air, she loved the spotlight, she loved the attention, and she was right where she belonged.

The adrenaline from performing was still pumping through her as she waved one last time. A few moments later she was alone in her dressing room. The roses she took on stage were put next to the pile of other roses; at least several dozen more filled the room. She took off her makeup decompressing, her mind already making a list of all the things she needed to work on to improve the next performance never mind tonight was the last night on the run, her third successful turn as the lead in an off Broadway musical. And before she could dwell too much on it there was a knock on her dressing room door.

"Come in." Rachel called out.

The door opened and in stepped Quinn wearing a short sleeve gray and black dress her hair twisted up elegantly, she quickly closed and locked the door behind her. Turning around to face Rachel Quinn smiled and held out a single flower, a Gardenia.

"Congratulations Rachel. You were amazing." Quinn stated the smile never leaving her face.

Rachel grinned in the mirror and stood up walking over to Quinn in her robe, she asked. "For me?"

Quinn nodded and Rachel took the Gardenia from her, bringing the flower up to her nose she inhaled deeply. The smell would forever remind Rachel of Quinn, the blonde had made it a tradition to give Rachel a single Gardenia after every show she did where she was the lead. It was a small thing between the two of them yet it was very special to Rachel and she looked forward to that one flower more than she did the dozen of roses she always received. Rachel reached out taking Quinn's hand pulling her close nuzzling her face into the blonde's neck; Quinn was quick to wrap both arms around the petite brunette holding her close.

"Did I really do well? I thought I made a few mistakes more than usual tonight." Rachel asked laying soft kisses on the blonde's skin. Quinn with her hair twisted up it left her neck exposed and Rachel never failed to take advantage.

"If you did, no one noticed. You were captivating and mesmerizing, you have everyone on the edges of their seats with your performance. The best one yet. So, no, it wasn't good Rachel it was amazing." Quinn stated looking Rachel in the eyes.

Rachel hated to admit it but it was exactly what she needed to hear, though her ego was huge it was still fragile and no one could sooth that insecurity better than Quinn. Rachel began licking small patterns on Quinn's skin getting the blonde to grip her tighter. When Rachel moved up to Quinn's ear, licking and nibbling on the earlobe, Quinn's breathing picked up.

"If you start that we'll never make it to the bar. Everyone's waiting for us."

"And they can keep waiting. If we don't we'll be breaking our other tradition." Rachel commented.

Quinn answered by leaning back to reach Rachel's lips kissing her passionately, the blonde leaned down picking her up by her ass carrying her over to her dressing table. Rachel's robe came off and they ignored all the incoming calls and text messages for the next half hour making sure they kept all their traditions. Rachel was prone to losing track of time yet Quinn had developed a special knack for keeping them both on time when together. They were dressed, saying goodbye as they left the theater and arriving at the bar in under an hour, Rachel was shocked when she realized they were actually on time.

The after party for the show was held at a popular bar a few blocks away from the theater, the party was private, invitation only and still they managed to fill the room with everyone from the show plus friends and family. Rachel and Quinn walked in and were treated like royalty, everyone moved out of their way, greeting them both as they passed through over to the main table and the place of honor sitting with their friends and the director. Tonight had been a success, the show was better received then anyone through it would be and plans for the next one were already being discussed. Everyone was congratulating Rachel on the amazing performance and she was eating up the praise, she loved this part, not as much as being on stage, but it had its perks.

Chris popped up out of nowhere to pull her aside away from the noise; her best friend shoved an envelope into her hands as she told her. "So you guys are all set. Your flight leaves tomorrow at eleven fifteen, there's a connecting flight in LA then on to Oahu. A car will be waiting at baggage claim to pick you guys up and take you to the rental. It's stocked for the week but there will be delivery menus and information on grocery stores and restaurants in case you two feel adventuress. All the info is in the envelope along with some other stuff for your trip."

"Did you talk to Quinn already?" Rachel asked stuffing the envelope into the hidden pocket of her dress, she knew what Chris meant by "other stuff for the trip". It meant thousands of dollars' worth of prepaid credit cards so neither Rachel nor Quinn would have to use their own money on the trip. Rachel would refuse the gift like she had many times in the past but the trip was a birthday present from Chris to Rachel, she couldn't say no this time without being rude.

"No, I didn't get the chance. I showed up right at curtain call and had to sit in the back." Chris replied.

"How was I? I know I messed up a few times. Do you think anyone noticed?" Rachel asked taking a glass of champagne that was offered to her.

"You were good, solid all the way through and you finished very strong. You did have some minor timing issues with two of the songs in the middle but that wasn't your fault, Tonya was late coming in. And before you go stomping over to Tonya I already talked to her. Trust me when I say this is the tipping point, everything is going to pick up fast now. Offers will be pouring in; we'll have to hire a new lawyer specifically for your contract negotiations."

"As long as I have you and Brittany, I'll be great." Rachel replied grinning.

"True but we can't keep using Britt for everything. We need to hire someone outside our group."

"If you say so, I would rather wait till Santana passed the bar."

"That's not for another six months, we need someone now. After that we'll put San in charge like we planned and make the new guy her go-to-boy." Chris commented grinning, Rachel knew that look and knew her friend was picturing Santana verbally beating down some guy in a suit. It did create a hell of an image in her mind.

"Hey, how are San and Britt? Are they still fighting?" Rachel asked curious, the last few months had been stressful between the couple. The fighting over the last two years had grown so bad that Santana and Brittany had broken up four different times. From what Rachel understood, they still loved each other deeply but they were growing apart and wanted to experience things outside their relationship. Watching Santana and Brittany go through that and having watched Kurt and Blaine go through similar relationship problems made Rachel worry about her own relationship with Quinn. They were the only couple that had gotten together in high school, besides Finn and Casey that were still together and last she heard Finn and Casey were seeing a marriage counselor.

"Yeah, they are. That's why Britt is flying out with me. San wants to stay behind and think about things." Chris said sarcastically. Rachel sighed in disappointment; Santana saying she wanted to stay behind to think about things meant she was moving out…again.

"When are two heading out?"

"Britt and I fly out tomorrow night, Tina's picking us up but we won't see Mike till next week." Chris commented.

"Artie still out in LA?" Rachel asked draining the champagne and exchanging her empty glass for a full one.

"Till Wednesday, then he flies out to meet up with us. I can't wait to meet new girlfriend." Chris commented laughing, she was sipping on her own champagne.

"Is this the one that looks like Sookie Stackhouse from that TV show or the one that looks like Batman's girlfriend that dies?" Rachel asked head tilted to the side deep in thought, Artie had many girlfriends over the last few years at times it was hard to keep track.

"Which one from which movie, there were two?"

"The first one right, the one from Dawson's Creek."

"Yeah that was the one but no Artie's dating the Sookie Stackhouse look alike."

"Is she as dumb as the other one's?"

"No, this one's actually very smart. A doctor." Chris stated with a look of surprised disbelief that made Rachel laugh.

"Wow, good for Artie! He deserves someone he can talk to and that can keep up with him." Rachel commented, happy for her friend.

"Hey guys! Rachel you need to come with me now!" Brittany called out.

Brittany was dressed in tight black and yellow dress with her hair up in a twist. Rachel though it made Brittany look older than she was and yet it gave the still bubbly blonde a professional polished look, one that Brittany had been perfecting over the last few years.

Brittany didn't give Rachel a chance to answer; she took of the brunette's arm dragging her along toward the front near the stage. It had been set up with for a band but Rachel didn't know which band, she though Derek the director had sprung for a DJ for the party. Brittany pushed Rachel down into the chair at a table, that was more or less front and center of the stage. Rachel turned to see Chris and Santana take the seats to her right while Brittany took to open seat to her left. The lights in the room flashed twice and everyone began to take a seat as the room slowly grew dim. Rachel curious to what was going on; she leaned over to Chris asking.

"What's going on?"

"Remember that contest we had at the trampoline park?" Chris asked.

"A little bit, I refused to go inside to protect my face. However I do remember you and Santana talking about it. Why?"

"The contest was between Santana, Quinn, Blaine and me. Well I didn't tell them what we were playing for, till after. Winner gets to serenade their significant other tonight, right now."

"That's why they were all accusing you of rigging it. So who won?" Rachel asked as the lights went completely dark and the stage lit up.

Standing behind the microphone dressed in white and red faux leather and hot pink streaks in her hair was Quinn. Rachel's eyes got big, it had been a few month since she had seen Quinn in her Lucy Diamond outfit, yet each time Quinn donned the persona Rachel was hypnotized. Rachel loved seeing Quinn in the faux leather, loved seeing the hot pink stripes in her hair, it brought out the wild side of Quinn. The lights above the band came on red illuminating a few people she knew well, Rachel wasn't surprised Quinn had gotten their band to back her up. They were supposed to be on vacation to rest up for the summer tour yet they never turned down the chance to play. Quinn smirked at the crowd, Rachel loved that cocky smirk, she had always thought it was extremely sexy and those around her agreed as the cat calls sounded out and Quinn's smile widened.

"Sorry everyone but this is for Rachel." Quinn announced looking down and winking at the little diva.

The music started fast and hard, Rachel recognized the song immediately. They had listened to it in the car on the way over to the bar; it was "The One" by Garbage. Rachel loved how energetic the song was she never dreamed Quinn would serenade her with it. Grinning from ear to ear Rachel sat forward on her chair not wanting to miss a moment.

"_Yeah, right from the start you had me hooked. And I knew I was falling. And sure you had me, sussed. You worked me out. You took me right out, no doubt._" Quinn sang then broke out into a very energetic dance routine as she sang the chorus.

"_Call me a lawyer. I want to micro manage. I need a hit man. Get me the operator, call me a doctor, I cannot lose control. There must be someone. A robot, a terminator? She got me eyeballed, she got me tied down, she got me roller coaster. Help me man down. Don't want to talk about it, I know a lot about it, she got me on the ropes and I don't like it. You might be the one for me, you might be the one, the one for me, you might be the one for me. You might be the one._"

Rachel watched surprised by how well Quinn danced and sang around the stage, her performance was the strongest Rachel had ever seen it. Over the last few years Quinn had grown very comfortable with the stage and her performance showed it, though Quinn had remained focused on school she still toured as Lucy Diamond and she still performed concerts with Chris and recording a new single every so often. Quinn had become a very confident, entertaining performer. Rachel was very proud.

Quinn danced around the stage as she sang her moves seductive and hypnotic and Rachel was impressed. Quinn never failed to take her breath away, this time it was a combination of impressive dancing and singing skills mixed with extreme sexiness. Rachel watched in awe as her girlfriend seduced her in front of everyone.

"_The one. The one I want. You see me sweat and lose all confidence. And yeah you mess me up, I'm back to front. You know what I want don't you? You might be the one. The one. The one I want._" Quinn sang before going back into the chorus a few times while dancing a dizzying routine.

There was no mistaking that this was for Rachel and Rachel alone. And for four minutes and three seconds no one else in the room existed but the two of them. At the end of the number Quinn was on top Rachel's table, staring into her eyes. Rachel couldn't help herself; she reached out and pulled Quinn down into a very intimate, very passionate kiss. The applause and the cat calls blended together into one loud chaotic noise.

A few minutes later another song started with Derek the director taking the microphone, the tables and chairs were pushed back, everyone started dancing. Rachel was able to pull her girlfriend into her lap and continue kissing her for a few minutes without more cat calls or interruptions.

"Where did that come from?" Quinn asked breaking the kiss to breath; she stared brightly into Rachel's eyes. Quinn had worked up a quite a sweat on stage but Rachel loved Quinn after a good performance, the sweat, the endorphins, all of it, so much so, she had to remind herself to keep her hands to herself while they were in public.

"You were amazing! I can't believe you did that for me. Thank you Quinn!" Rachel gushed, squeezing Quinn in a fast hug getting the blonde to laugh lightly.

"You like it? I wasn't sure I could pull it off." Quinn confessed shrugging.

Rachel shook her head insisting, "No you more than pulled it off, you owned that song. That was incredible Quinn, I think you did it better than Shirley Manson."

That got the worried look off Quinn's face and replaced it with a bright happy smile. Rachel loved seeing that smile, no matter how hard her day or what problem had sprung up to make things difficult she could always depend on that smile lightening her heart. It never failed to make her feel better.

"I love you Quinn." Rachel stated in complete seriousness.

Quinn gave her odd look but the smile grew as she replied, "I love you too, Rachel. What? Is something wrong?"

"No. I was just thinking about how much I love you." Rachel answered her smiling growing to match Quinn's.

"I love you too but I want you to smile tonight, this is your celebration Rachel. All the incredibly hard work you put in, not just as the lead but getting the show off the ground. You did that, you got Derek to come in to direct, you got Marie to do the costumes and Eric to fix the score. You made this musical a success Rachel. You did. I'm so proud of you."

Rachel blushed at the praise, no one else, could get that reaction from her. Quinn's words had a way of not only touching Rachel's soul but worming its way in deeply, taking root.

They eventually rejoined the party mingling with their friends having a good time. Despite the drama going on behind the scenes tonight everyone made the effort to get along and it made a big difference, it was the first party in a long time that didn't end with tense words and slammed doors. Kurt was in an especially good mood which made thing much more fun. A few producers approached Rachel to talk about graduation. The producers wanted Rachel and they wanted to book her as soon as she was free but she made it clear she planned on touring with Chris for the summer first. She exchanged numbers with them then said goodbye to all their friends with promises to check in with each other in a week or so. Quinn left the car keys with Santana and they left bar hand in hand taking a cab back to their apartment.

At home they showered, had sex for a few hours and fell asleep after setting the alarm. The next morning Rachel woke to Quinn cooking them breakfast, their bags already packed and set near the door. Rachel had planned on doing it a few days before but between finishing school and the show time slipped by. She had found that the busier she became, the less time she had for all her usual preparations. Quinn had quietly stepped up picking up the slack without word and Quinn's schedule was only slightly less hectic than her own. Before she had time to dwell on her girlfriends sweet gesture Quinn spotted her, greeting her with a bright good morning, she walked over kissing and hugging Rachel before gently pushing her over to the table to eat and sip on her coffee. They enjoyed their late breakfast and changed for the airport.

The cab ride to the airport and the wait to get through security were not as bad as they expected, as seasoned travelers they knew they were flying at a bad time in the week yet they managed to avoid the worst of the traffic and were able to go through a short security line getting them to the gate with time to spare. Glad to be in first class where they could stretch out without pissing anyone off, they were able to sit back and relax for the first half of their flight out. Rachel was spoiled and she knew it, she was glad her girlfriend and her friends let her get away with it. Quinn knew Rachel got nervous flying; it always took her awhile to grow comfortable with it, over time Quinn picked up the habit of keeping Rachel talking during that time to keep her distracted. It took Rachel three years to figure out Quinn was doing it, and she was glad for it, the simple trick worked so she never said anything about it to her. The flight out to LA they talked about doing nothing at the beach house Chris rented for them, this would be their first real vacation just the two of them and they were excited.

The layover in LA was only two hours long, enough time to stretch their legs and get to the next gate. There were allowed on first and given a glass of champagne while they waited for everyone else to board the plane. This would be their second time to the Hawaiian Islands; the first time was the graduation trip the summer after high school when Chris had flown everyone in Glee club out to the Big Island for a week. Ever since that trip Rachel dreamed about going back. Take off was smooth and before Rachel knew it Quinn was asleep next to her snoring very softly. Rachel leaned over kissing Quinn on the forehead then reached into her bag to pull out her tablet to read through the final script for Chris's new play. It was a musical based off a dark time in Chris's life, the beginning of their senior year in high school; it was called Faberry To The Rescue.

Rachel began reading and halfway through her mind wandered to memories of McKinley. She couldn't help but think how far they had all come in five years and how much had changed and oddly enough remained the same. Senior year began with a rocky start as it was detailed in Chris's new play, however after that things were actually really great. Chris stayed a hundred percent clean, everyone got along in Glee and they won National's again. Then Quinn took the Cheerio's to one last Championship win. The party Coach Sue threw was something they still talked about it on a regular basis, it was legendary.

After high school most of them scattered across the country with only Finn and Casey staying in Lima. That summer Casey became pregnant and in the fall Finn and Casey were married. Finn worked for Burt with plans to eventually take over when Burt retired. Finn and Casey were still happily married, now with three kids, two girls and one boy. Briana went off to California for school, she went into Criminal Law. Gabrielle went to school in Portland, she was now a nurse. Artie went to school in Las Vegas till he dropped out to help Mike out in Japan. The second summer after their senior year, they were on tour with Chris as Berrylicious and Lucy Diamond when they hit Tokyo and Chris introduced Tina and Mike to a few important industry people in Japan who really liked what they both had to offer—the right look and the right sound. Mike had been working in LA as a dancer but the work was wasn't much, Tina was going to school in Boston and miserable so when Quinn called to invite them along to Japan they both jumped at the chance. It only took a handful of television appearances for Tina's star to take off and Mike's was right behind her. They soon needed more help than what Brittany and Chris could give long distance, Mike called Artie asking for his help, Artie agreed and after a quick breakdown from Brittany. Artie became Tina and Mike's manager. Now if Tina and Mike weren't booked for a sold out concert they were doing television spots. Artie was currently working on getting them a movie.

Chris hooked Mercedes up in a similar manner, Mercedes wanted to cut an album so Chris financed it then introduced Mercedes to a manager with a good rep to help her break into Hollywood. It didn't take Mercedes long; she was currently on a hit TV show, it was a small part but her star was rising. Sam was dating Mercedes, it started the summer after they graduated McKinley, then he followed her to Hollywood landing a job as a model, he worked steadily, his serious relationship with Mercedes helped keep him away from the drug scene, they were very happy. Kurt went to New York with everyone else having got into NYDA along with Rachel. That was when Kurt and Rachel became really close, finally getting a chance to be friends on an even plane they were both surprised by easy it was to be good friends. Blaine followed Kurt to NYDA the next year. Kurt and Blaine both took small roles on Broadway productions however recently after their most recent break up Kurt took an internship at a large Fashion house in efforts to put distance between the two of them. So far it was turning out to be a good decision for Kurt who was learning a lot about putting out a line and was starting to think about one of his own. Puck dated Chris for the last half of their senior year at McKinley but the romance had fizzled by summer, still Puck had gone with them on tour and on their stop in Berlin a one night stand turned into a surprise marriage. Puck remained in Germany for three years; his wife Bianca was eight years older than Puck with a good head on her shoulders and she came from a lot of money. Puck only worked when he wanted to, eventually he started writing music and then they moved to New York so Puck could work with Chris again.

Brittany and Santana moved to New York with everyone after graduating McKinley. Brittany never bothered with college she focused on Chris's career as Super K, designing all the shows, every performance, every video and photo shoot. Brittany's brilliance shinned and it wasn't long before she was doing side work designing videos and single song performances for other musicians. She did a lot of work with Tina and Mike and soon everyone wanted to hire her yet she remained loyal to Chris. Santana was pushed to go to school by Chris and Quinn. Quinn wanted to be close to Rachel getting in to NYU, Chris followed and she dragged Santana with her at Brittany's insistence. Santana had been taking over more and more of the managerial duties from Brittany to help out till Chris flat out asked Santana to manage her, Santana had the head and the attitude for it, the only stipulation was Santana had to get a degree. Instead Santana ripped through school going into contract law, she was set to take the bar exam soon.

Then Chris came to mind and Rachel smiled laughing softly, her best friend still attracted drama like no one's business but she was learning to avoid it when possible. After the rough start the rest of their senior year at McKinley was good. Chris stayed in therapy the rest of the year, she stayed completely sober and even started peer counseling other students struggling with drugs and issues with violence. Chris stopped dating all together till Puck wore her down with a particularly romantic gesture during the New Year's Eve party. They dated but it was never serious, eventually Puck accepted that and they both moved on. Chris introduced Puck to Bianca, and she was his best man at his wedding.

Chris focus was still on her music and she was clear to Rachel one night when it was just the two of them awake, that she didn't know what to do other than keep doing music. She's never considered anything else but she felt as if she should keep doing other stuff as well. The only thing Chris was certain of, was that she wanted to stick around Rachel and she asked if that was okay. Rachel spent an hour lecturing Chris on how important it was to have your best friend close and that she wasn't going to let Chris move away anyway, that she needed her to remain close and would not take no for an answer. After finding out Quinn applied at NYU, Chris applied there too. Rachel was glad to have Chris close, NYDA was harder than she thought it would be and many times she second guessed herself. Chris was still her biggest supporter and often dropped whatever she was doing to help Rachel out of whatever jam she found herself in. With Chris and Quinn in her corner Rachel faced every challenge presented her at NYDA and not only passed each test but excelled above her peers. Chris went to school taking whatever class interested her without a real goal in mind; she continued to do concerts and small shows releasing a new song whenever the mood stuck her. During the summers she toured as Super K, making sure to always have Berrylicious and Lucy Diamond with her as her opening acts, both were extremely popular with Super K's fans.

Chris started dating again at NYU; no one ever lasted long, and then during her junior year at NYU Chris met Rose. Chris dated Rose for five months then ended it when Rose pushed to move in with her. Only this time Rose took the break up badly, she started stalking Chris and harassing her in every way possible. When those tactics didn't work Rose went to the press outing Chris as Super K. The story exploded when the press got a hold of documentation proving Chris was only twenty one. An investigation followed only they couldn't find any proof of Chris doing anything illegal, still many condemned her for hiding behind an older persona for so long. The press followed Chris everywhere and soon rumors circled that Chris was dating a mysterious blonde woman. It was Quinn caught leaving the apartment she shared with Chris, this compelled Quinn to make a statement as Lucy Diamond denying the romantic rumors. It did little to stop the speculation only making it worse as they focused on Lucy Diamond. In retaliation Quinn released a cover of Goldfrapp's "Head First" in the music video Lucy Diamond professes her love directly to Berrylicious. It reminded Rachel of high school and laying claim publicly to her girl, she loved it. Though she had been outted Chris managed to keep Berrylicious and Lucy Diamond's real identities a secret, allowing them both more privacy than she herself was afforded. A week later Chris released a new Super K album, it went to number one and stayed there for five months. The tour that following summer Chris played several stadiums, it was insane. Chris became even more careful about who she dated.

A flight attendant tapped Rachel on the shoulder asking if she needed anything, Rachel asked for herbal tea then inquired how much longer. She was happy to find out they would be landing in little over an hour. Quinn was still in a deep sleep; Rachel leaned over kissing Quinn's face and neck till the blonde woke up. Quinn's hair was sticking up in every direction, Rachel giggled thinking how much Quinn looked like a lion especially because she often growled a little when she woke up. After high school Quinn kept her hair on the shorter side, it was easier to manage and after having long hair for six years, she was ready for the change. Quinn woke up yawning; she stretched in her seat asking.

"What time is it?"

"Almost midnight, we'll be landing soon though." Rachel commented smiling at Quinn, the blonde was still trying to open her eyes. She yawned again asking, "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope. I was reading the final version of Faberry to the Rescue. It's good."

"I can't believe Chris actually convinced all of us to do the play. Thank god it's only for one performance."

"I have gotten a lot of calls from Casey keeping me updated on Finn's rehearsals." Rachel added and Quinn turned looking at her with a question. Rachel laughed nodding her head as she confirmed. "Yes it's a bad as we think it is but it's no worse than it was in Glee. Casey has assured me Finn will be ready."

Quinn laughed out loud, something's never changed. When everyone went their separate ways Chris made a point to get everyone together for a Glee reunion once a year, usually after Christmas till New Years. This last reunion Chris announced she was putting on a musical she wrote about her senior year at McKinley and that she wanted everyone to be in it. No casting other people to play them, they had to do it themselves. It took a lot of convincing from Chris but eventually she got everyone to agree.

The plane landed on time, they were let off first and were greeted by the warm humid tropical air. They decided against taking the shuttle, instead they walked the short distance to the baggage claim and were pleased to find they were the first people there not that they had any bags to wait for. As seasoned travelers they never traveled with more than a carry on suitcase. It was a very hard concept for Rachel to learn and adhere to yet she managed and in times like this when they didn't have to wait around, she was very glad. The driver Chris hired was waiting patiently on the side holding a sign that read: **FABERRY**. Seeing the sign both woman laughed, ever since Santana coined the word Faberry in reference to both Quinn and Rachel a few years back, Chris latched onto it using the word often and every chance she got.

The driver escorted them out to the limo parked at the curb, a police officer standing nearby watching the late night traffic, nodded to them both, watching them get into the limo. The late hour ensured there wasn't much traffic on the roads but both women had their faces pressed to the windows watching Oahu pass by. Even in the dark Oahu was pretty. The limo took them past the industrial area near the airport through the mountain to the other side where everything was lush and green. In the distance they saw that the moon was out, they could see the reflection of the light on the water.

The limo took them to the town of Kailua, it pulled up to a dark house with nothing more than a motion flood light to greet them. Rachel dug into her purse pulling out the house keys out of the envelope Chris had given her along with a copy of the security code. The house belong to the Tavares family, old friends of Chris's who were happy to lend their house over to Rachel and Quinn for their vacation while they were away. The house was on Kalaheo Avenue, it was brown and tan and they couldn't make much out from the outside. While Rachel figured out which key in the set opened the front door Quinn went to tip the driver, he refused the tip telling her it was already taken care of wished them both a good night and left. Rachel was still struggling with the door when Quinn walked over.

"Problems?" Quinn asked trying not to laugh; Rachel had notoriously bad luck with cell phones and locks that worked with regular keys.

Rachel didn't answer; she frowned and was determined to do it by herself. She began mumbling about stupid locks never working right making Quinn giggle, a second away from losing her temper at the door the lock finally turned and the door opened. With a huge proud grin Rachel stepped inside searching for the security key pad, she pressed in the eight digit code turning off the alarm. Quinn carried their bags inside letting Rachel shut and lock the door behind them. Rachel stepped inside turning on a few lights, revealing a very nice house. They put their bags in a bedroom and slipped off their shoes. After a little exploring they found the bedrooms, there were two along with a large kitchen, good size dining room area and a large living room. The decorations were tasteful and little out of date, maybe from the late nineties yet the aesthetic worked giving the house the feel of class, wealth and comfort without being ostentatious. The whole house felt, warm, comfortable and cozy.

"Wow, I think I'm in love with this house." Quinn commented taking in the large living room and its walls of big picture windows. Rachel came up behind Quinn wrapping both arms around the blonde's waist pulling her close, commenting. "Chris said we'd have more privacy here than we would at a hotel."

"She's probably right. Hey do you know what's out back?"

"No. Want to go check it out?" Rachel suggested letting Quinn go, Quinn eagerly nodded yes and they walked over to the sliding glass doors that led to the backyard.

They stepped out in the darkness to find cool soft grass under their feet, up above thick clouds were obscuring the moon then a moment later the clouds shifted and suddenly the backyard was bathed in bright moonlight revealing a large well-kept yard lined with waist high thick hedges. Past the hedges they could hear the sounds of the ocean rolling in. They walked to the hedges and saw the beach on the other side, cool salty air blowing through their hair. The moonlight illuminated the water, making it sparkle dully in the dark.

"Hey Quinn over there." Rachel pointed to a small metal gate at the corner of the yard; the house had its own access to the beach.

The gate led directly to the beach, Quinn reached out taking hold of Rachel's hand leading her to the water's edge. Rachel was tired, she felt gross from traveling all day and she really wanted to shower and get some sleep yet standing on the beach hand and hand with Quinn all those thoughts ran away and she was left with only the thought of how utterly romantic it was standing on the beach in the moonlight with the woman she loved. Without saying a word Rachel tugged gently on Quinn's hand getting the blonde's attention, Rachel pulled her close and kissed her gently. The kiss earned Rachel a big happy smile from the blonde.

"What was that for?"

"Being you and being here with you."

"It's really romantic." Quinn commented and Rachel eagerly nodded in agreement.

Quinn grinned leaning in and kissing Rachel again, wrapping her arms around the little brunette Quinn held Rachel close kissing her deeper. Hands stared to wander; the kiss grew intense till Quinn started to giggle then out right laugh. She pulled back laughing.

"What?" Rachel demanded. Quinn laughing ruined the moment.

"I had this flash to last year at the lake, remember all that sand? How it got everywhere? I'm pretty sure we agreed never again without a big blanket. Right?" Quinn asked.

Rachel burst out laughing; she remembered saying that to Quinn. They had sex on the lake shore after everyone went to bed and got sand everywhere, in a lot of not nice places, it took a few weeks before Rachel felt like she got it all off. Rachel was still laughing as she thanked Quinn.

"Thank you for remembering, I forgot or maybe I put it out of my mind."

"More like you blocked it out on purpose. You did get a nasty rash from all that sand." Quinn added laughing.

"You want to go inside?" Rachel asked her grin getting bigger but Quinn turned toward the ocean and her smile turned mischievous.

"I'm thinking we should go in; take a dip before we head inside."

"We're not wearing our swim suits. You want to go inside to change?" Rachel asked slightly confused on what Quinn was talking about.

The blonde laughed shaking her head no, "I was thinking we strip down right here and go in. It's almost one, no one's on the beach. No one's going to see us; come on it'll be fun."

Quinn got that smirk again, that sexy I'm hot shit smirk that Rachel loved, she couldn't say no. She was worried they might get caught or get in trouble, she'd hate for them to get arrested on their first night in Hawaii.

"Don't think about it Rachel, be impulsive. Come with me." Quinn asked her smirk turned into a smile and she stepped back slowly pulling her shirt off. Rachel was momentarily distracted by Quinn's abs, her brain tended to short circuit any time she got a chance to watch Quinn strip.

"Come on Rachel, your turn." Quinn pushed standing there in her underwear, hands on her hips.

When Rachel didn't move, Quinn raised one eyebrow up in question, it was the HBIC look, that kick-started Rachel's brain again suddenly having sex in the ocean seemed like a great idea. Rachel stripped down to her underwear quickly shedding her clothes adding them to the pile Quinn started.

"All the way?" Quinn asked the smirk was back.

"Okay, all the way." Rachel replied a huge grin on her face.

Boldly Rachel took off her bra and slipped off her matching panties and stood there defiantly with her hands on her hips. Quinn laughed and looked her up and down her expression changed from mirth to lust. Quinn was quick to shed the last of her own clothing and as soon as she was as naked as Rachel she reached out for her girlfriend but Rachel stepped back then took off down the beach. Quinn was right behind her chasing her into the water; it was cold enough to feel exhilarating but warm enough to want to swim all night. Quinn caught Rachel a moment later; they kissed for a long hot moment. Eventually the broke apart and swam out a little bit in the bright moon light they could see very well. They swam around for a little while talking, they were both glad to be on vacation, they thought they'd have to wait till fall to go anywhere. And to be on vacation alone in Hawaii with a private house on the beach was a dream come true.

A group of high school kids walked by while they were in the water breaking up their make out session. They laughed and decided to head inside, waiting till the coast was clear, they left the water and Rachel grabbed both their clothes as they rushed inside. The wind was a little chilly on a wet naked body. Quinn shut the gate after them then the sliding glass door making sure to lock it then followed Rachel into the bathroom; the shower had a seat and was large enough to fit five. They made great use of the room taking a long, thorough shower, halfway dried off they moved to the bed staying up having sex till dawn.

That afternoon Rachel woke up first, she was lying on top of Quinn with nothing covering them, a cool breeze blowing in from the ocean through the open window. Rachel's ear was pressed to Quinn's chest she could hear the blondes strong heartbeat; it was soothing, comforting, her favorite sound to wake up to. The longer Rachel laid their eyes open, the pull of sleep drifting farther and farther away, the more other parts of her began to wake up and Rachel's hand began to wander down. She played with soft blonde curls running her fingertips through them to velvet soft folds, underneath her ear Rachel heard Quinn's heartbeat pick up. Pushing her fingertips a little in she found the slick center then the small nub that made Quinn twitch and moan softly. To Rachel's sensitive ears it sounded like she called her name, it brought a smile to her lips and spurred her to play with the nub more and dip her fingers in.

"Oh, Rachel." Quinn moaned spreading her legs open.

Rachel lifted her head to see if Quinn's eyes were open yet they weren't so she dipped her fingers in deeper while still playing with the nub. Quinn started panting, Rachel grinned leaning in to lick Quinn's hard nipple, tracing patterns on the pink bud with the tip of her tongue. Halfway pressed against Quinn she pushed her fingers deeper Rachel could feel the blonde tremble, she knew Quinn was close. Moaning and panting harder Quinn tipped over the edge.

"Well good morning Rachel." Quinn greeted her girlfriend still breathing heavily as she lay there trying to open and focus her eyes. Rachel's grin got bigger; she removed her fingers from inside Quinn giving her the chance to rest for a moment.

"Good morning to you too Quinn."

Quinn laughed and rolled over on top of Rachel, she was quick to grab Rachel hands holding it up above their heads. Quinn leaned in kissing the little diva's neck and chest.

"Hey, no fair! You know I like to touch you back. Quinn!" Rachel whined as her girlfriend ignored her and used her tongue to trace patterns over Rachel's chest and down to her breasts.

Rachel started to squirm under Quinn's tongue and when the blonde latched onto her nipple the ache between her legs morphed into a full hard extremely distracting throbbing. Quinn let go of Rachel's wrists and scooted down lower on the bed, kissing and licking her way down Rachel's tan skin. The closer Quinn was to where Rachel desperately needed her to be the more she moaned and squirmed. Quinn never teased for long; her own eagerness always gave her away. Rachel was ready to start begging when she felt Quinn's lips on her hip she was so wet, so ready.

"Quinn…please…please Quinn." Rachel moaned. She opened her eyes looking down to see Quinn smiling sweetly at her.

Quinn leaned down again kissing Rachel just above her pubic mound and positioned herself between the little diva's legs. The blonde's tongue traced lightly along the velvet folds hidden by soft curly hair and then Rachel felt the blonde's tongue slip in finding the nub, electric jolts of overwhelming pleasure caused her to jerk and buck underneath Quinn. The blonde wrapped her arms around Rachel's firm thighs and held on to them as she licked and sucked, lapping up all the sweet nectar of Rachel's essence. Rachel was lost to the moment overwhelmed by how good it felt, she was already so worked up she thought she would have tipped over the edge by now yet somehow Quinn kept her on the brink riding the crest for a long time. Quinn's tongue chased all thought out of Rachel's mind, reducing her to a quivering mess as she felt two of Quinn's fingers slip inside pushing her over the edge. Rachel screamed Quinn's name as she came.

Quinn didn't give Rachel any time to catch her breath, she could feel the orgasm still rolling through Rachel's body but she didn't let up she kept at it causing another crest to rise this one even more intense the last. Rachel gave up all control to Quinn, letting the blonde bring her to orgasm again and again and again till she passed out. Though later on she would swear that she heard Quinn whisper "I love you Rachel" to her as she slipped in to a deep sleep.

Rachel woke up an hour later feeling a little exhausted; they had both been so busy for so many months Rachel almost forgot what it was like to have the time to enjoy each other. Then she laughed thinking of how sneaky Quinn was taking control as she did, it was like she was still paying her back for high school and all the public sex Rachel would surprise her with. Slipping out of bed Rachel noticed that Quinn had laid out a silk robe for her to put on, she did liking the shooting star pattern and how it shimmered in the sunlight. She left the bedroom in search of Quinn and found her making lunch for the both of them; still a strict vegan Rachel was glad Quinn had taken up cooking for the both of them. She still tried and still burned most of it, Rachel worried her only skill in the kitchen was with baking and so far it was proving true. Quinn however had become a very good cook and she loved to show off when they had the time to enjoy it. This morning they did, Quinn cooked up a feast and they ate more than they had in years. Stuffed to gills Quinn pushed Rachel to put on her bathing suit and join her on the sand for some sun, it was already two pm, not knowing when the sun set in the tropics Quinn argue they ought to sunbath while they can.

Bathing suits on, beach bag in hand they grabbed a few towels from a hall closet then headed out to the sand. They found the beach rather packed but the sky was blue, the sun out and only a few clouds in sight. The water looked amazing; it was great day to be at the beach.

"I can't believe you almost let me sleep through this. This is so beautiful." Rachel commented taking it all in. The beach, the ocean, and the fluffy white clouds in the distance the whole thing looked like something out of a postcard.

"Not as beautiful as you." Quinn commented, Rachel turned and noticed Quinn wasn't looking at the beach or the water. The blonde's eyes were on her.

"You're getting smooth in your old age Fabray." Rachel teased and almost instantly Quinn made an exaggerated shocked expression. Quinn dramatically stammered for a few moments. "Old! Old? Old!"

Rachel burst out laughing as Quinn's face twisted in confused disgust with each new exclaimed "Old!" and she didn't stop saying the word for a full two minutes. Rachel tried to ignore the repeated accusation as she laid out their towels next to each other in a clear spot away from the other beach goers. Rachel sat down and started to put on sunscreen, only a few minutes in the sun and she could feel the heat she didn't want to get burned on her first day there. Quinn didn't stop saying the world old as she stomped around the towels a few times then huffed loudly as she sat down next to Rachel. The blonde still looked distressed turning to her girlfriend.

"Old! Come on Rachel! I'll accept smooth, because, I am smooth." Quinn commented and Rachel laughed. Adopting a very serious expression Quinn continued on with her point, "I am not old Rachel Berry. In fact I believe according to both of our birth certificates you, my lovely, are in fact three months older than me."

Quinn gave Rachel her HBIC look with a huffed, "Old my ass."

Rachel burst out laughing and didn't stop for a long time, eventually Quinn joined in.

"I didn't realize you were so sensitive Quinn. Awe poor baby, did I hurt your feelings?" Rachel teased, Quinn raised a single eyebrow in response and another fit of giggles took over Rachel.

"Depends, are you going to make it up to me?" Quinn asked pouting. Rachel was a total sucker for that pout.

"Of course I will. You have anything special in mind?"

"Oh, I'll think of something Berry."

"Good." Rachel replied in a flirty manner, she picked up her sunscreen holding the bottle out Quinn asking. "Will you?"

"Oh, yeah of course." Quinn replied taking the lotion and squeezing some in to the palm of her hand.

Quinn rubbed sunscreen over Rachel's back then had Rachel help her put some on as well. A few cute guys with buff bodies walking the length of the beach stopped to talk to them, they didn't mind till it became clear they were trying to pick Quinn up. Rachel was amused at first, till one of the guys got a little too touchy feely with Quinn, no longer amused but not wanting to cause a scene Rachel walked over stepped in front of the two guys talking to Quinn and kissed her soundly then asked.

"Come swimming with me?"

"Okay!" Quinn said brightly, she had not noticed the guys were trying to pick her up.

Rachel took great pleasure in the disappointed, dejected expressions on the guy's faces as she took Quinn by the hand and led the blonde into the water. They swam playing around splashing each other and dogging kids on boogie-boards. They stayed on the beach till the sun started to set, as it grew dark they went back to the house showered then searched through the information Chris left them on Kailua, the town they were staying in, to see if there were any good restaurants. They found an Italian place that was only a few blocks away; Rachel made Quinn shower first while she called the restaurant to make a reservation. When Quinn was out Rachel went in and by the time Rachel was done getting ready a cab was waiting outside to pick them up. They had dinner at Asagio's, the best Italian restaurant on Oahu. After dinner they called a cab to take them back to the house where Quinn surprised her with two large tubs of vegan ice cream in her favorite flavors. They changed into something more comfortable, took their bowls of ice cream out to the beach and sat on the sand watching the moon rise while they enjoyed their desert. They waited till the beach was empty then went skinny dipping again followed by another long night of passionate lovemaking. It was the second night in a row Rachel watched the sun rise with Quinn. Rachel was happy; she couldn't remember another time where she was happier.

The next three days passed in similar fashion, only by the second day they rented a car and took a drive around the island. It didn't take as long as they thought it would, with traffic they looped all of Oahu in only a few hours. With more than half the day left they made friends with some locals in town while stopping at the store for something to drink and found through word of mouth a great place to go hiking. The trail was off of a lookout and it wasn't marked. Amazingly it gave them the best view of the island yet.

Their fifth day in paradise Quinn gave Rachel a thorough body massage that made her pass out on the bed for a good few hours when she awoke she found Quinn in the kitchen surrounded by bags of groceries.

"What's all this?"

"I'm cooking for us tonight."

"I thought you wanted to go to that restaurant at Aloha Towers tonight?"

"I thought this, you know, just the two of us, would be more romantic."

"Anything with just the two of us is more romantic." Rachel commented she loved it when Quinn did things like this for her. She felt special, loved.

Quinn smiled sweetly at Rachel walking over to hug her and kiss her. "That's sweet."

"You're sweet. And amazing, what did I do to deserve such a wonderful girlfriend?" Rachel mused out loud, Quinn chuckled commenting. "You're stealing my lines again Berry."

Rachel laughed and they kissed some more till the pot on the stove started to boil over, Quinn pulled away to turn down the heat. The blonde went back to pulling stuff out of bags, setting everything out on the counter. Rachel grinned watching her, she couldn't help but think how far they've both come over the last few years as individuals and as a couple. They still fought, but it was never "break up" serious as it had been for Kurt and Blaine and later for Brittany and Santana. They were all growing up with and without each other, some ended up growing apart while others like Rachel and Quinn fought it all to grow closer and make their relationship stronger. Long gone were the jealous outbursts and physical attacks, long gone was the insecurity that somehow, in some way it would all be taken away from them by some mysterious dastardly force. They recognized and acknowledge when they were acting like children, acting like brats not that it stopped the tantrum but the recognition helped after when they would make amends to each other. They both worked hard to put aside petty things to focus on supporting one another, helping each other out in every way possible, finally understanding they were so much stronger together as a team then they were apart.

After McKinley getting in NYU was Quinn's way of staying close to Rachel, she could have gone to any school she wanted but Quinn set aside dreams of Yale to be close to the woman she loved. It was a sacrifice Rachel never took for granted, Quinn wanted to be physically there for Rachel as she chased her dream, it made a world of difference to Rachel because it allowed her to focus completely on her task at hand instead of worrying about what her girlfriend was doing a state away. However at NYU Quinn was lost for a while, she had music, she was Lucy Diamond and if Quinn wanted she could make that her whole career but Quinn was never as devoted to music as Rachel was or Chris. Quinn was a free spirit, there were things she was great at but nothing called to her like the stage called to Rachel. Quinn became immersed in martial arts, learning to fight, defend herself and meditate. Her years as Captain of the Cheerios allowed her to go into this new endeavor with ease and when all combined together it helped Quinn internally process a lot of what happened in her life, helped her be a better person by helping her to learn how to control her anger and her violence.

It was a struggle three years long and the only person aware of it was Rachel. Quinn didn't want to become her father and she was deathly afraid she was on that path with how violent she already was, she knew she couldn't change her nature but with Rachel's help was able to control it. It was during those difficult years Quinn developed her photography, she wasn't verbose like Rachel, images of moments, flashes in time, memory captured on her camera became Quinn's creative language. At first the shots were for fun, a therapeutic tool to help her deal and process her emotions, and then a professor in Journalism saw some of the shots and asked Quinn out to lunch. After making sure the older gentlemen wasn't hitting on her Quinn went, by the end of that lunch she had decided to switch her major to photo journalism. It wasn't long after that Quinn started going on actual assignments, her photos began selling and she was making a name for herself. Two months back NYU held its annual photography contest, Quinn's photo of Berrylicious in concert with a stadium full of people cheering her on won first place. That photo was framed hanging in their living room, the first place ribbon still attached.

Rachel watched Quinn cooking and asked, "It hasn't been all roses and champagne but it has been worth it, don't you think?"

Quinn paused what she was doing, the blonde the tone in her voice, setting down the spoon in her hand Quinn walked over to Rachel pulling her into an embrace. "More than worth it Rachel. Where is this coming from? Is it my cooking?"

Rachel chuckled and shook her head no. "Do you have any regrets Quinn? Anything you'd do differently?"

Quinn took a moment to think about the question before she answered, Rachel loved that Quinn took all her questions seriously, even the silly ones.

"Well to be honest…no. The only things I've ever wanted to change were things my father did. Nothing to do with us, it may have taken us a while to find each other but what we overcame to do that, made it all worthwhile. What's wrong Rachel? Are you having regrets? Is there anything you wished you did different?"

"I'm a pain in the ass, I'm demanding and I'm selfish…still." Rachel stated and Quinn held her tighter.

"And so am I." Quinn pointed out.

"You could be with anyone you wanted. A lot, if you wanted."

"And so could you. The problem is I only want you. Do you want to try…others out?" Quinn asked unable to hide the expression of distaste and confusion on her face.

"No! Not at all, I thought maybe you'd want to. That maybe you'd be bored of me by now. We have been together a long time." Rachel pointed out frowning, she couldn't shake the melancholy feeling attached to the conversation but she had to know.

"Not long enough for me. And I'd never be bored with you Rachel. You make life fun. You make me fun. You make me a better person, the person I've always wanted to be. I don't want anyone else, and I don't want us to be apart. I want to grow old with you."

Rachel burst into tears hugging Quinn even tighter, she pressed her face into the crook of Quinn's neck. Quinn wrapped her arms tightly around Rachel holding her, rubbing soothing circles on her back chasing away the tears and the sorrow.

When Rachel was finished crying, Quinn pulled back enough to see her face she smiled wiping away the last of Rachel's tears with her thumb. "Go take a hot shower, I'll have dinner ready by the time you're done and you'll feel so much better."

Rachel leaned up kissing Quinn softly on the lips. "Thank you Quinn. You always know how to make me feel better."

"I try." Quinn admitted giving Rachel her half smile-half smirk. Rachel kissed her again.

They made out in the kitchen for a while; Quinn had to gently push her all the way to the bathroom to get Rachel to shower. Standing under a stream of hot water Rachel realized Quinn was right, this was exactly what she needed. The hot water washed away all those dark thoughts, she hated that she did that. Everything is going great and suddenly she was certain something bad was going to happen. Most of the time Quinn talked her down from the bouts of doubt she went through, if not her then Chris who was the only other person aware of how often these bouts took place. Rachel hoped she had not ruined the vacation for Quinn; they had been having such an amazing time she would never forgive herself if she tainted what had so far been the best vacation she had ever taken.

Rachel slipped on a slinky black dress that was comfortable yet very sexy; she put on a little eye makeup and an almost nude lipstick. She put on a few pieces of jewelry Quinn gave her; she liked how it sparkled against the dress. Adding a slight curl to her hair Rachel looked at herself in the mirror and approved. She stepped out of the bedroom to discover Quinn had set the dining room up with a romantic place setting for two with candles, wine, and soft music already playing. Quinn was in the kitchen putting the last touches on dinner, she was already dressed, wearing a sleek lavender and blue dress, her hair pinned on one side, she was wearing the gold earrings Rachel gave her for Christmas it matched the gold necklace and pendant around her neck also a gift from a previous holiday.

"Need any help?" Rachel asked stepping into the kitchen.

"I've got. We just need to open the wine." Quinn replied pulling a foil covered dish from the oven, she set it down on the counter and turned around to face Rachel and her mouth fell open.

"Rachel! You look incredible."

"So do you Quinn, very beautiful. You're sneaky, when did you change?"

"A few minutes ago, my dress was in the hall closet. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"It definitely was a wonderful surprise. Shall we open the wine and start our evening?" Rachel asked walking over to Quinn pulling the blonde into a deep long kiss.

They opened the wine enjoying a glass before eating dinner. Quinn made vegan lasagna it was Judy's recipe but over the last few years Quinn had perfected it. They ate strawberries and cherries for desert. They were having a good time, they talked about the play Chris wrote and how accurate it was and how well Chris depicted the each of them. They talked about how they were then and how they are now. They laughed when they realized there wasn't much difference.

Quinn noticed something over by the window and stood up walking over peaking outside. She turned around and blew out the candles offering her hand out to Rachel.

"Come take a walk with me. It's a nice night; we should take advantage of it."

"Okay." Rachel easily agreed taking Quinn's hand.

Hand in hand they left the house heading out to the beach, walking along the water's edge. Rachel was stunned by how beautiful the evening was, with the moon was out shining brightly a cool breeze blew by. It was perfect. They walked in silence enjoying the moment, and then Quinn began softly humming something very familiar. Rachel turned looking at her girlfriend; Quinn smiled and began singing out loud.

"_You can be the hero and I can be your side kick, you can be the tear that I cry if we ever split. You can be the rain from the cloud when it's storming or you can be the sun when it shines in the morning. Don't know if I could ever be, without you cause girl you complete me. And in time I know that we'll both see, that we're all we need. Cause you're the apple to my pie, you're the straw to my berry, you're the smoke to my high and you're the one I want to marry. Cause you're the one for me, for me. And I'm the one for you, for you. You take both of us, of us. And we're the perfect two. We're the perfect two, we're the perfect two. Baby me and you, we're the perfect two. You know that I'll never doubt ya, and you know that I think about ya, and you know I can't live without ya. I love the way that you smile and maybe in just a while I can see me walk down the aisle. Cause you're the apple to my pie, you're the straw to my berry, you're the smoke to my high and you're the one I want to marry. Cause you're the one for me, for me. And I'm the one for you, for you. You take both of us, of us. And we're the perfect two. We're the perfect two, we're the perfect two. Baby me and you, we're the perfect two_."

Rachel had not listened to "Perfect Two" in ages, she was curious to what brought on the serenading. And before she could ask Quinn stopped suddenly flashing one of her half smile smirk's that always tended to weaken Rachel's knees before pulling her in for a long kiss that made Rachel's world spin. When Quinn pulled back Rachel was licking her lips wanting more of her girlfriend. Quinn let go of her hold on Rachel taking a step back, Rachel gave her a curious look till Quinn suddenly got down on one knee and gave her a confident happy smile as she held out a ring covered with three very large diamond's, it was a beautiful setting, and a stunning ring.

"I love you Rachel. I have from the moment I met you. Having you in my life changed everything. _You_ changed everything, changed me and I've never been happier. I'm ready if you are Rachel. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

Tears streamed down Rachel's face, she was stunned silent. Her heart beat so fast and hard in her chest it felt like it was going to burst free, so many emotions flooded Rachel's brain at once she stammered then nodded her head. She finally managed to say.

"Yes."

PART TWO: Quinn's POV:

Rain pelted the windows of the cab drawing Quinn's eyes to the bad weather outside. She sighed resigned to the slow traffic, she glanced at her watch she had time to make her flight she wasn't worried. Quinn glanced down at her hand again her eyes drawn to the diamond ring on her finger every time she looked at the ring it brought a smile to her face. Rachel picked out her engagement ring while they were still in Hawaii, it wasn't as big or flashy as Rachel's but it was beautiful and fit Quinn's style perfectly. Thinking of how wonderful that vacation was Quinn wished she was back in Hawaii with Rachel.

Everything became hectic the moment they stepped foot back in New York. Judy, Hiram, Leroy and Paul all flew in for their graduations; they shared a plane with Finn and Casey who were traveling with Burt, Carole and Blaine's parents. Everyone who could fly in did, it turned into an early Glee reunion; and enough showed up for Chris to reserve an entire floor of nearby four star hotel just to put everyone up comfortably.

Rachel announced their engagement immediately, the night Quinn proposed Rachel called Chris the second they got back to the beach house, from across the house she could hear Rachel shouting at Chris in excitement over the news. Chris promised not to say anything but the evening they got back into the city they found a surprise party waiting for them at their apartment with all three of their parents there. The second Rachel saw her fathers and Judy there she blurted the news out, everyone was thrilled.

Hiram and Leroy immediately sat down with pen and paper to figure out how much they could afford for the wedding with Judy and Paul both offering to help with the expenses. Judy worked regularly and Quinn paid for all her own expenses including school through the money she made as Lucy Diamond. Judy didn't have much but she was willing to offer everything she had, to give Rachel and Quinn the wedding they deserved. Rachel was quick to put an end to that discussing explaining to the adults that they already had it covered. Hiram bluntly asked for details making a comment about how he wasn't going to let his only child pay for her own wedding. Rachel tried to explain but the Berry's kept talking over one another, finally Quinn went to their bedroom pulling out an old beat up looking envelope. She took it out to everyone handing it over to Leroy first; he gave her an odd look but took the envelope pulling out the papers inside reading it.

"Honey! Calm down, the girls don't need our help with this." Leroy stated getting his husbands attention. Hiram turned around asking, "Why not?"

"Chris beat us to it." Leroy explained and now he had Judy's and Paul's attention as well. Chris stood on the side talking excitedly with Rachel about what she could do for the wedding.

"What do you mean? Beat us to it? When? The girls just got engaged." Hiram pointed out.

"Honey, Chris already set aside a large sum of money for the girls wedding. Five years ago."

"Five years ago! Chris! What's going on?" Hiram turned to Chris, he wanted answers.

Chris explained to everyone how it was a thank you gift she gave them after they rescued her senior year at McKinley, she knew they wouldn't use the money right away but Chris had been confident that one day they would. The only thing Leroy and Hiram could say after that was.

"Damn who knew Chris was biggest romantic out of all of us."

This freed up Hiram, Leroy and Judy from dwelling on wedding cost to focusing on sending them on an all-expense paid honeymoon. That next evening a larger engagement party was held where everyone was invited. During the party a committee was formed to help Rachel and Quinn with the wedding plans, it was comprised of Judy, Hiram, Kurt, Blaine, and Puck. The four of them worked with a wedding planner to take some of the burden off of Rachel and Quinn who not a month after graduating had taken off for Europe with Chris for their annual summer tour. By spreading out the work load of planning the wedding all Quinn and Rachel had to do was make the final decision, thankfully their friends knew them well enough to be able to weed out all the bad ideas and concepts suggested by the wedding planner. By doing this it saved everyone's sanity even the wedding planner's.

Now a few months later everything was set, they were in Madrid on the last leg of the tour with only two more shows to go. They would finish the tour later this week then head home, the wedding was set to take place in eight weeks, which would give them a few weeks off for the honeymoon before they both had to return to work. Rachel's next project would start as soon as she was ready to join them and Quinn had a dozen photography assignments she needed to do. Quinn wasn't supposed to be taking any new assignments before the wedding however Mark her friend at National Geographic called her up asking for a favor. Mark was due in Peru for a three week assignment that was to focus on the people, the history and the humanitarian work happening down there only problem was Mark's wife was supposed to go with him as his photographer but had to back out at the last minute when her mother was in a car accident. Mark's usual back up was unavailable so he called Quinn. Being a good girlfriend Quinn spoke alone with Rachel about it first, they debated the merits of Quinn taking the job versus passing it up. Rachel didn't want her to go so far away for so long and she had a very bad feeling about the whole thing yet she agreed it was an opportunity Quinn couldn't' pass up. Now she was in a taxi on her way to the airport to catch the eight fifteen direct flight to Lima, Peru.

Getting into Lima, finding her hotel and finding Mark was not as easy as she thought it would be. Her Spanish was okay, not as good as her French but better than her Italian, Quinn had a bad habit of forgetting about the slight differences in the language that occurred in every region. Spanish in Madrid was different than Spanish in Barcelona, and every country that spoke Spanish had those sorts of differences. And it didn't help that there were several hotels in the city that were similarly named. Eventually Quinn found the right hotel and found Mark. They spent one night relaxing them dove head first into work the next morning. It would be the only night Quinn slept in a real bed after that it was all cots and sleeping bags on the floor.

Three weeks of constant traveling, hiking, camping and working as they traveled across Peru trying to avoid the tourist's spots to get a glimpse of the real Peru and it worked. At the end of their stint Mark had his article three fourths of the way written and Quinn had at least two dozen great photographs, at least a dozen had already been slated to be published with the story. Quinn made sure to email Mark and his editor the photographs then said goodbye to Mark who was flying home to California. Quinn's flight to New York wasn't taking off till later that night giving her most of the day off. She spent it at a hotel showering off three weeks' worth of grime then laying out at the pool for a few hours. Quinn felt good by the time she left for the airport.

At the gate Quinn noticed a large crowd gathered and realized that flight 317 must be booked full, she was glad to have sprung for a first class ticket. It cost three times as much as a normal ticket would but it guaranteed having space on the full flight and for that she was grateful. Politely pushing her way to the front Quinn showed the flight attendant her ticket and was allowed to board with the other first class passengers which thankfully there were only a few. Quinn realized the only open seats on the flight were in first class.

There were six seats to an aisle in first class and no one was sitting next to her seat by the window, Quinn privately hoped she would be able to stretch out on the flight home. Quinn took her seat getting situated and comfortable as they started boarding the rest of the passengers. Halfway through a blonde woman entered first class, she was wearing large black sunglasses and a pink tipped shoulder length hair dressed in a black dress with a very nice black leather jacket over it and clunky black velvet boots. Quinn was disappointed to find the woman searching for her seat and it lead to the one next to her, with a frown Quinn pulled her purse off the seat next to her so the blonde woman could sit down.

The blonde woman was loud and messy and it took her forever to actually sit down. Quinn tried ignoring her pulling out a worn dog eared copy of Rapture by Garry Jennings she borrowed form Leroy. It was an amazing book she just had little time of late to devote to reading; she hoped to get through a large portion of the book on the flight. However that would not be the case, the blonde once seated began talking to herself in a mix of French and English though her accent was very light.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm talking too loud. It's a bad habit I have when flying alone. I don't like it and talking to myself makes me feel a little less alone." The blonde woman commented without even glancing at Quinn.

"That's okay. I know how you feel, usually I don't travel alone either." Quinn commented turning to glance over at her companion.

The blonde woman pulled off her sunglasses slipping them to the top of her head and turned to smile at Quinn, and then both women got the shock of their lives. It was like looking in a mirror. The blonde woman could have been her sister, twin maybe, it was so close.

"Holy crap!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

Quinn held her hand out immediately, "Hi, my name is Quinn Fabray."

"Odette Rousseau, it's lovely to make your acquaintance Quinn. Is it just me or do we look alike?"

"We look alike. This is weird." Quinn exclaimed.

Quinn spent the next twenty minutes comparing Identification's pictures and going through family history to see if maybe they were distantly related. Quinn had never met anyone that looked like her before, no one other than her mother. The more they talked the more they realized how much they had in common personality wise. Odette's mother was deceased, her father was older but estranged, they didn't speak much lately due to the fact Odette's father cut her off. He didn't agree with her life choices, like quitting business school to take up art.

"I miss my father, I wish we could talk. Being so distant hurts." Odette commented and Quinn added, "Well at least your dad's a good guy, mine's not. Mine's an evil bastard."

Odette looked at her oddly so Quinn explained in the bluntest terms possible why Russell Fabray was an evil bastard. They kept talking as everyone finished boarding then they prepared for takeoff. They kept talking through take off, and then when Quinn mentioned she used to be a cheer leader Odette started asking questions about body size. Both girls realized they wore the same size, and then when Quinn commented how awesome her leather jacket was Odette insisted that Quinn try it on and so Quinn slipped it on. It fit perfectly. And for fun Odette slipped on Quinn's canvas jacket, again it was a perfect fit. When they sat back down they were in each other's seats.

The plane had been in the air for six minutes and was still trying to gain the proper altitude when an explosion rocked the plane. Oxygen masks dropped from the ceiling as the lights went out and every person on the flight panicked. Smoke could be seen through the windows coming from underneath the plane. Scared out of her mind all Quinn could think about was Rachel, she prayed she would see her again. Screams filled the air as Flight 317 crashed into the earth seven minutes after takeoff.

PART THREE: Chris's POV:

Staring out the window her mind zoning out as Judy, Rachel and Kurt went round and round with the wedding planner. Chris was bored out of her mind; they had been discussing what color of white napkin Rachel wanted. They had eight different shades of white linen napkin in front of them and they kept arguing the merits of each color over the other and no decision had been made. Chris glanced at the wedding planner and saw the woman's eyes glaze over as Rachel went into her twenty seventh verbose lecture over why it was important to take everything about the wedding seriously. Chris couldn't help but roll her eyes, it was Rachel being Rachel and the last thing she was going to do was tell her to stop though the wedding planner looked as if she was going to strangle the little diva very soon.

"Hey Rach, let's take a break for a minute. Get something to drink, get some air." Chris suggested interrupting Rachel as she was about to shift gears into another long ramble.

Rachel turned to Chris pausing for a moment and nodded her head in agreement. "Good idea Chris. I think a break at this point will do us all some good."

The pathetic look of relief on the wedding planners face made Chris and Kurt laugh, thankfully Rachel didn't notice. The little diva was too busy grilling Judy about what time Quinn's flight was arriving. With the wedding so close and more than a dozen details to iron out Rachel was getting nervous that the special day wouldn't go as smooth as it would in her dreams. Chris laughed knowing Rachel the worry was for naught but to try to tell the little diva that was like trying to tell the sun not to rise.

Rachel's cell phone rang but it was in her purse across the room, she was still going over other options with Judy despite the break. Rachel turned to Chris asking. "Hey Chris can you get that for me. It's probably the caterer; they have better found the wine I asked for."

"Okay." Chris called out walking over to Rachel's purse digging in it to find the little diva's cell phone. A second later Judy's phone started to blow up, Chris thought that was odd. Chris answered Rachel's phone while Judy's kept blowing up with calls then text messages.

"Hello?"

"Hello, may I speak to Rachel Berry please?"

"What is this regarding?" Chris replied figuring it was about the wedding.

"My name is David Well; I'm a representative of United Airlines. Ms. Berry was listed as the emergency contact for a Ms. Quinn Fabray, according to the information I acquired from NYU."

"Has something happened?" Chris asked the tone of her voice caught Rachel's attention.

"Yes. I need to ask, who am I speaking to?"

"My name is Chris, I'm Quinn's sister. What happened?" Chris demanded. This caught everyone's attention and Judy went to answer her phone.

"I'm calling to inform you that Flight 317 has crashed in Peru, all we know at this time, is that the plane went down a few minutes after takeoff. I'm assisting the authorities in contacting next of kin; I can help answer some of your questions, if you have any."

"Were there any survivors?" Chris demanded; all the color drained from her face. At the same moment Judy answered her phone and took a similar call.

"Six people did survive and I'm sorry to have to tell you Quinn Fabray was not one of them. Due to the damage done upon impact of the crash, we were forced to use alternative means of identifying all the bodies. Ms. Fabray's New York driver's license and NYU School ID were found on her. I'm sorry for your loss. I will text this phone number with information you'll need to claim the body and if you have any further questions."

Tears streamed down Chris's face as shock prevented any of it from sinking in. The call ended and she turned to see Judy fall to the floor in a sobbing heap. Rachel looked frightened she turned to Chris.

"What's going on Chris? Who was that?"

"Rachel…flight 317 crashed not long after takeoff." Chris stammered, tears continued to stream down her face. To the side Kurt gasped understanding but Rachel didn't get it.

"317 is Quinn's flight." Rachel stated confused as if she didn't want to understand.

"Yes it was. Rachel, Quinn's plane went down, it crashed. She…she…oh fuck…Rachel she didn't make it." Chris stammered breaking down into full on sobs, at their feet Judy was crying her eyes out.

Realization began to sink in and they all watched Rachel's face crumble, she shook her head refusing to believe it. "No! No. No. No. No. No. No. NO! Quinn's not dead! NO!"

Kurt tried to approach Rachel as tears spilled over streaming down, a look of total disbelief on her face; she slapped him away screaming no at him. Kurt backed up afraid as Rachel started to shout angrily at Chris.

"She's not dead Chris! She can't be dead! Quinn can't be dead! Can't be! Can't be! I won't believe that! I refuse to believe that! NO! NO! NO!"

Chris had nothing to say back all she could do was slowly approach Rachel arms open and hope Rachel would let her get close enough to hug her. Rachel tried to slap her away yelling no again and again and again but Chris let herself get smacked a couple of times till she was close enough to hug Rachel and the moment she did Rachel broke down completely.

Sobbing even harder Rachel kept repeating, "No Chris, not Quinn. Not Quinn. She not's dead…she can't be."

With nothing to say Chris held Rachel a little tighter making sure she didn't fall to her knees, instead she gently lowered her to the nearby chair. Chris then picked up Judy helping her to the chair next to Rachel, Judy was hysterically crying. Behind them Kurt called Hiram and Leroy then called Santana and Brittany. Chris over heard the various phone calls as they waited for Hiram and Leroy to come get them, Rachel was inconsolable.

The sudden grief and overwhelming sadness that was drowning Chris, forced endless tears out, the emotion hurt, it made an ache in her chest unlike anything she had felt before. She wanted to fall into a heap and cry forever but then she saw Rachel and knew she couldn't, she had to be there for her best friend, now more than ever. So she put aside her grief as best she could to tend to Rachel, because no matter the loss she felt it was insignificant compared to what Rachel was feeling.

Hiram, Leroy and Paul showed up and they helped everyone get back to Chris's place. Leroy called the United Airlines representative to get more information than Paul helped him make arrangements for all of them to fly out to Peru to claim Quinn's body. Everything was put on hold, as word spread through their social circles, soon everyone they knew, had heard that Quinn had been on that flight. Kurt came over with Blaine not far behind were Santana and Brittany, they were all in shock. Paul gave Judy a tranquilizer that helped her stopped crying so hard, she had a large glass of wine and stared out the window, Rachel was no better, and she sat on the couch curled into a ball sobbing. Nothing could console Rachel. That evening Hiram, Leroy, Judy, Rachel and Chris flew out to Lima, Peru on a private plane. Chris asked Santana to take care of any details on that end while they were away; Santana was as devastated as everyone else but agreed she knew like Chris did, Rachel was going to need everyone.

The flight out was quiet Judy had been given another tranquilizer and this time Rachel agreed to take a half of one, it let them both rest. Everyone was numb with grief no one spoke the entire way unless it was to ask for something to drink. A limo met them on the runway driving them directly to a special hanger on the edge of the airport, it was full of government officials and investigators along with embassy officials and more representatives from the airlines it held everything they could salvage from the crash.

Leroy spoke for the group while Chris held Rachel up while Hiram held Judy up, they were led to a curtained off area where an official from the US embassy greeted them, he was blunt and to the point.

"You do not want see the body, it was burned in a fire from the crash."

"Just show us what you used to identify her, please." Judy asked through a locked jaw, if it weren't for Hiram she would have already collapsed.

The official nodded them showed them through the curtain to a long plastic folding table, on top were items they all recognized as Quinn's. The official pointed to the open plastic container at the end.

"These are the objects found on the body. We used it to identify her."

Chris helped Rachel to the table; she could feel the little diva trembling. They looked inside the box and found Quinn's charred wallet, favorite pen, jump drive and keys. They both recognized every item, then they noticed the contents of the wallet had been taken out and there sat Quinn's NYU student ID, her New York driver's license and her credit cards. Rachel burst into tears and lost it completely sobbing hysterically, Chris hugged her silently crying.

Leroy made Chris and Hiram take Judy and Rachel back to the limo, he stayed behind to arrange for Quinn's body to be shipped home. They waited four hours for the investigation officials to approve the release, the second they did, they flew home with Quinn's body. A funeral was planned for later that week; it was going to be closed casket.

They all knew Rachel wasn't ready to return to the apartment she had shared with Quinn. Chris took her back to her place watching over her, Santana and Brittany came over to help watch over Rachel, they were all worried about her. It helped being together but Rachel was so immersed in grief she refused to speak to anyone or acknowledge anyone. Every day before the funeral Rachel never left the bed, she laid there awake till she fell asleep, sometimes she cried, sometimes she just stared into space. Chris was worried when she noticed Rachel eating less and less but the funeral was coming up so Chris figured it was normal. Judy was acting the same, in truth they all were. Losing Quinn turned everyone's world upside down, making everyone lost and confused, it didn't seem real Quinn was dead. It didn't seem real at all.

Paul and Leroy took care of the funeral arrangements and letting everyone know the place and time. Frannie flew in with her husband for the funeral as did everyone else who knew Quinn. Coach Sue, every Cheerio Quinn ever shared a squad with, Mr. Schue, everyone from Glee, dozens of friends from Lima showed up as did even more New York friends. Everyone gathered to mourn Quinn, when they came in Judy received them at the door. The room had been tastefully decorated, a very beautiful blown up picture of Quinn smiling was placed in front of the closed casket. Everyone wanted to give their condolences to Rachel but the little diva sat with Chris in the front row and when anyone approached Chris shook her head no and they would back off giving Rachel space. Rachel didn't acknowledge anyone and when service started Rachel started crying and she kept crying throughout the whole thing.

After the funeral they gathered at Chris's place, Paul had arranged the caterer. Everyone ate and reminisced about Quinn, Chris floated through a couple times but she mostly kept an eye on Rachel. The little diva sat in Chris's office on the couch silently receiving everyone from Glee one by one, everyone wanted to comfort Rachel but she still didn't acknowledge any of them she continued to stare ahead or curl up into a ball crying. And after everyone would try to reach Rachel they would turn to Chris and ask what they could do to help but even Chris didn't have that answer.

Over the next three weeks the effects of losing Quinn became apparent to everyone as they all had to make adjustments. None of it was easy, Hiram, Leroy and Judy moved in to Chris's place, Rachel never left. Santana took care of Rachel's obligations getting Rachel time so she could grieve. Chris canceled the performance for her new play; she couldn't bear to recast Quinn's part. All performances for Rachel and Chris for the next month were rescheduled.

Having everyone close helped Chris a lot, she was trying to be strong for Rachel but it was hard when all she all she wanted to do was sit there and cry. Rachel was getting worse, she wasn't eating at all, she was barely drinking anything and the way Rachel was staring out of windows was beginning to scare Chris. No one else noticed it but Chris didn't like that look in Rachel's eyes at all.

Then suddenly Rachel disappeared. Chris went to check on her, she had been lying in bed staring off into nothing but she was gone. Chris checked the rest of the apartment, she found Leroy sitting with Judy, they were quietly talking about how nice it was to see Frannie and be in real contact with her again. Hiram was taking a nap. Chris became very worried; she grabbed her cell phone, wallet and keys and headed for the hall she took the elevator down to the lobby.

"Hey Charlie have you seen Rachel? Did she come by?" Chris asked her door man an older Hispanic man.

"Yes, I just put her in cab."

"Where to?"

"Miss Berry said she wanted to go home." Charlie replied.

"Thanks Charlie." Chris told him then bolted for the door.

Chris hailed a cab; she took it to Rachel and Quinn's apartment going straight up. Fortunately she still had Rachel's spare apartment key on her own key ring. She went right inside shutting the door after herself, she looked around and saw all the framed photos had been pulled from the walls and set out on the coffee table.

"Rachel? Are you here? Rachel?" Chris called out but she didn't get a response so she started searching the apartment.

Searching each room Chris found Rachel in the bathroom, "Oh fuck Rachel! What have you done!"

Chris panicked rushing to Rachel's side; she was sprawled out next to the tub having collapsed. A mess of pills and empty bottles scattered besides her, Rachel was unconscious. Chris picked her up smacking her cheek trying to wake her up and thankfully she did. Rachel mumbled and weakly shook her head. Chris pulled out her cell phone and called 911.

Chris got Rachel help in time. Paramedics came and rushed Rachel to the hospital and pumped her stomach. Rachel was put under a seventy two hour psychiatric hold and wasn't allowed to see anyone but doctors and nurses. After the tests came back, the doctors informed them that there were no drugs in Rachel's system, she had not overdosed. Apparently she had been strongly thinking about it when she blacked out knocking everything off the sink, the lack of eating or drinking was taking a terrible toll on Rachel, she was wasting away.

Back at Chris's place Paul called a family meeting and invited Santana, Brittany and Kurt to join them. They all agreed to keep what happened a secret as much as possible and while they were still discussing the details. Judy received a phone call. Judy became hysterical on the phone forcing Leroy to take the cell phone away. It was Judy's lawyer from Lima, the one who did her divorce. Leroy spoke to him while Judy sat down on the couch and burst into tears. Everyone else was confused they waited till Leroy hung up the phone before asking what was going on.

"The investigators looking into flight 317 found the cause of the crash. A bomb had been placed in the cargo hold of the plane, it tore a hole in the plane and that's what caused the crash. Investigation into the origin of the bomb had revealed ties to cartels and prisons gangs."

"Cartels and prison gangs? What?" Santana asked as confused as everyone else was.

"They caught a break in the case when a prisoner stepped forward with information." Leroy tried to explain but Chris interrupted. "What sort of information?"

"Russell Fabray bragged to his cellmate about arranging the crash of flight 317. He made some sort of deal with a couple of gang members in prison and the end result was the crash. Russell has been arrested and will be charged with conspiracy and murder."

Chris like everyone else was crying yet she still had to ask. "Did that asshole say why?"

"Apparently it was pay back for sending him to prison." Leroy added.

Kurt ran to the bathroom to puke, Brittany sat there sobbing in her hands; Santana started angrily pacing in a large circle. Chris sat there stunned as Leroy tried to comfort Hiram. When Judy caught her breath and managed to stop crying, she dried her face commenting with deadly seriousness.

"I hope they sentence him to death."

Judy took the news to Rachel, it was what finally snapped the little diva out of her suicidal depression. Angry instead of numb Rachel ended her silence and talked to Judy. She eventually agreed to go to therapy, she wanted to be there for Russell Fabray's trial. Chris picked Rachel up from the hospital per own request, she still wasn't ready to go back to her own apartment, the memories were simply too much. Chris invited Rachel to stay with her as long as she needed. Chris knew no one walked away from a death like this unscathed, she knew Rachel would change, she'd have to, to survive all this.

PART FOUR: Quinn's POV:

Everything hurt, the black void that had kept her numb receded into the background and intense constant pain followed. Opening her eyes to the light she moaned, she lifted her hand to block the sunlight. Suddenly someone blocked out the light and she could see. A man standing in front of closed curtains, it was a hospital room and she was connected by wires, tubes and needles. The fog in her brain didn't allow her to process much more than that.

"Don't try to move. You'll pull a stitch, stay still." The man told her as he rushed to side. Up close she could see he was in his late twenties, very handsome with blue eyes and thick black hair slicked back.

"Who are you?" She managed to say.

"It's me, your fiancé? Serge?" The man replied with a hopeful expression but she frowned confused, that didn't ring a bell at all.

When she didn't answer he asked. "Don't you recognize me Odette?"

"Odette? Who's Odette?" She asked still confused, that didn't sound right.

"You're Odette. Odette Rousseau. Don't you remember who you are?" Serge asked reaching out to take her hand.

"No. I…I don't remember. I don't remember anything."

**SIX YEARS LATER…. **

The early morning sun had barely touched the sky when the soft beep of her alarm woke her. She sat up stretching a bit and rolling her neck, she felt someone roll over; she glanced over her shoulder and frowned at the person next to her. With a sigh she stood up walking out of the opulent bedroom, into her large private black marble bathroom. She shut and locked the door behind herself and went to the sink, she turned on the water and washed her face. She made a point not to look in the mirror much, when she did it bothered her and she wasn't sure why.

She changed into her gym clothes then went downstairs to use her personal gym as she did every morning at 4:15 a.m.; her routine took her through a two hour intense work out that used most of the equipment in the room. She liked what it did to her body and how the exertion made her feel but she hated that it gave her so much time to think. Having time to dwell on the last six years was not a good thing yet here she was doing it anyway, her daily ritual of self-inflicted mental pain.

Waking up in the hospital with no memory was bad but she woke up physically broken too, ribs, left leg, right arm and head were all broken and bad burns covered both arms and her legs. They told her she had been in a coma for two weeks before waking up; she still spent another month in the hospital. The man that was there when she came to never left her side, Serge, he seemed sweet and devoted but she wanted nothing to do with him yet she didn't know how to get rid of him because she didn't know who she was and he seemed to. Serge filled in some of the blanks right away. They had been vacationing in South America and were flying home via Lima. They got into a fight and she changed her flight to an earlier one to get some space, he was still in Lima when the crash happened. He identified her and called her father Anton.

Anton was the one that arranged for her to be flown home to Paris. They expected the worse and she was seen by the best doctors in France with others flown in from the UK and Germany. Her body healed but her mind didn't, they tried to tell her who she was but none of it rang a bell or helped her at all. Anton came to see her, he asked her to come home, he was a kind older gentleman, and he seemed honest and to genuinely care about her so she took a chance and trusted him. Six month later, nothing was helping her memory return, she was frustrated and felt completely lost. Nothing felt right everything felt wrong and new, she knew she was missing something but what that something was always remained elusive. Serge was clingy and annoying, Anton was sweet and patient.

Anton fell ill and she devoted herself into helping him, she promised him if he got well she'd be his daughter again. Anton got better. She decided to start over and accept though she'd most likely never regain her memory she could start rebuilding her life, a new life as Odette Rousseau. She devoted all her time between rebuilding her body and learning the ropes at Anton's company, it wasn't her first choice of career but Anton wanted to hand the company over to her when he finally retired and she needed to learn a lot before that could take place. Anton didn't want her going back to college, he wanted to keep her close offering to train her in everything she needed to know to take over.

As she learned about the company and how to run something that big she got to know Anton a lot more, he confessed they had not been close before and that he was glad to have a second chance with her. Anton was the bright spot in all her confusion. Most nights she suffered nightmares that she couldn't remember when she woke, the constant suffocating weight of dread from what, she had no idea, and that feeling stayed with her every moment she was awake. Not to mention the constant reminders of the crash with every detail she should have known but didn't, she had dozens and dozens of those moments daily but the head trauma she suffered gave everyone the excuse to go slow with her and explain everything repeatedly when necessary and for almost three years straight it was necessary.

Serge presented an entirely different set of problems. He was her fiancé, he was devoted, patient, understanding and ALWAYS THERE. They lived together and he even had Anton's approval so when she went home he went with her. She never had a moment alone. Maybe if she felt something for him it would have been different but that was the problem, she felt nothing toward him at all and the longer she was with him the more she grew to resent and hate him. Yet she couldn't bring herself to dump him, guilt from Anton who wanted her to settle down and guilt from Serge for "rescuing" her kept her mouth shut.

Odette finished her workout going back upstairs to shower and change for work. Serge would sleep in and come into the office sometime before noon. She stepped into the office a little after seven; she was always the first one in. Taking to her new job like a shark in water Odette quickly earned the name Ice Queen; she was ruthless, cutthroat and cold. Unfriendly to everyone but Anton she made it clear she was superior to everyone else there successfully keeping most at arm arms-length.

One day Odette accidently overheard a couple of people talking in the break room, she heard them call her the "Head Bitch In Charge" the people gossiping about her thought it was a mean thing to call Odette, yet the first time she heard the name, it made her genuinely smile and feel…proud. And every time she heard it after that it never failed to make her smile. Then a few years later she walked in to a room at the same moment they were actively bitching about her, how hard she pushed them, her extremely high expectations, her win or die attitude. She smirked at them and told them bluntly she liked the nickname, "HBIC" and to remember though she was harsh she was fair and because of that distinction she would have no problem firing anyone who didn't meet her expectations. After that everyone openly called her by nickname except never when addressing her directly.

Odette's performance made Anton proud, he felt confident in leaving her the company. The only thing left he wanted her to do was get married, and give him a grandchild. A little before noon right before Serge was due into the office, Odette took off with Anton for lunch. It was their daily ritual of time between just the two of them, a chance to check in with one another. It was the one time in the day she could relax and be herself without the masks, or the walls she used to guard herself constantly.

Serge thought Odette and Anton went out to eat at the various five star restaurants that Paris was famous for, he didn't know that they actually just went home to have lunch in the garden on the roof. It was Odette's favorite place at home or anywhere really, and it helped that Anton only employed the best chiefs from around Europe to cook for them, every day it was a different menu never the same thing twice unless requested. It was nice and Odette liked it but that feeling of something missing was constantly with her robbing her of what little joy she did find in things.

"You look down today daughter. Is something wrong? Did that deal go bad?" Anton asked sipping on his drink.

"No father the deal went as exactly as I expected it to. It's nothing more than the usual." Odette replied shrugging.

"I have something may cheer you up." Aton teased with a big smile.

"Really? Another weekend in the south maybe?" Odette joked, their summer house in southern France was on the rustic side which Serge hated, so if she went there Serge would stay behind without her having to ask.

"I was thinking something longer than a weekend. You've been working very hard for the last five years without taking a proper holiday. And with this last deal closed I know you have nothing else currently on the table. This is the perfect time to take a real vacation."

"How long do you expect me to stay away from work father?" Odette asked realizing Anton was serious.

"A month minimum."

"A month? A month! Father, you have got to be joking. There is no way I'm taking off for a month!" Odette argued then went on to list a dozen reasons why that was a bad idea.

Anton picked up his drink sipping it waiting for the outburst to pass, when Odette lost a bit of steam to her argument he commented. "Daughter you cannot fool me. I know something has been bothering you for a long time. I thought it might Serge?"

That instantly shut down any more argument from Odette, Anton smiled realizing he had been right and continued on. "I know before the crash we argued about Serge constantly, he was a gambler, not the most honest man I'd ever met but you loved him. And when Serge returned you to me I gave him a second chance. I think we both did. He's performed adequately at work and hasn't embarrassed either of us in a long time. Yet I still feel you can do better daughter, find someone who's actually on your level for once. Maybe it's time to reconsider the relationship?"

"What are you saying father? You want me to take a month off to figure out if I really want to marry Serge or not?" Odette asked. A wedding day had been set before the crash but since then she's purposely put it off.

"Yes and go someplace new, someplace you'll both enjoy at least try to have some fun?"

"Okay. I can do that father. Who will you ask to take over my work load while I'm away?"

"Philip."

"Ugh not him father. I'll lose all my clients! Break up my work load and give it to Aileen, Fredrick, Paul and Mona. I trust them to get it done, everyone else will fuck it up. Give Philip Serge's workload to take care of, that's more his speed." Odette insisted making Anton laughed, he agreed it would be done.

That evening Odette went to dinner with Serge at some place Serge wanted to go to. Odette didn't care, it was all the same to her. She sipped on her wine and stared out the window, Serge was busy ordering for the both of them as he tended to do often. Once the waiter walked away Serge turned to her asking.

"How was your day? I missed you for lunch again."

"Good. In fact I have good news for both of us." Odette commented finally turning to face him.

"Really? What is it?"

"Father wants to send the both of us on a month long holiday."

"A month long holiday? Wow! What's the special occasion?"

"Father thought I deserved a vacation since I've been working so hard. I've already cleared my schedule, you'll have to walk Philip through your client list before we go."

"Oh so I'm going to?" Serge asked sarcastically.

Odette smiled tightly and replied. "Of course you are, father wants me to happy doesn't he?"

"And I still make you happy? I've been worried I don't anymore." Serge admitted.

"This could our fresh start, the one we need maybe?" Odette offered she figured he'd stuck with her for six years she owed him at least that.

"That would be amazing Odette. Where shall we go?" Serge asked brightly.

"I honestly have no idea where we should go. You pick a couple places."

"Okay how about Las Vegas or New York? Gambling in one, culture in the other."

"New York then, I'm not going to lose you to a blackjack table. I've learned that lesson already, thank you."

Serge laughed and nodded in agreement. "Okay New York it is. Do you want plan it out?"

"No, not this time. I usual have that honor but this time I think you should. Pick some things we can do together, you know some stuff you like, some stuff you'd think I'd like. I trust your taste Serge."

That put Serge in a very good mood, it wasn't often she complimented him in any form. The rest of the evening went well. Conversation was easier, the mood the lightest it's been between them in ages and then after dinner on the way home Odette flipped on the radio and a familiar song came on. Madonna's "Lucky Star" and like every time she listened to that particular song, she got horny. She couldn't help but think that, maybe, just maybe, this time sex with Serge wouldn't be so awkward, uncomfortable, forced or dry. She was wrong.

After sex Serge fell asleep and Odette lay there unsatisfied and very frustrated, just once she'd like to get off as easily as Serge did. Her mind wandered back to the Madonna song and how it never failed to make her horny, she knew why. It was because the song reminded her of her dream girl. The woman she dreamed of when she was lucky.

Five years earlier late one night she had been standing on the terrace staring up at the sky when she saw a shooting star, that night she dreamed of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Long dark brown hair, deep chocolate eyes she could get lost in, a smile that made her weak in the knees and legs that went forever. In this dream she kissed then made love to this mystery woman, when she woke her panties were soaked through. Odette began to suspect then, she was a lesbian, but she didn't have the courage to say anything to anyone not even Anton. Since then she looked forward to each and every dream the mystery woman made an appearance in and every night she prayed to whoever was listening to one day make the mystery woman real.

Anton made the arrangements for the trip to New York taking the liberty to book Odette and Serge's month long stay at a five star hotel, he allowed Serge to plan and book all the activities even entrusting him with a company credit card to take care of the expenses. They were on a first class flight out of De Gaulle Airport that Friday. Odette was actually excited, most trips she took to make others happy and could care less on the destination yet this time she was genuinely excited. Like so many things in her life that she didn't understand, all she knew was that this would be her first trip to the United States and the idea of going out there was bone tingling exciting.

The flight over was nice, she slept the entire way and to her delight she dreamt of her mystery woman. They arrived in New York early in the morning, a limo arranged by Anton was waiting for them to take them to their hotel. A bit jet lagged they both took a long nap then went out for dinner. Odette made sure Serge drank more than usual, she didn't feel like having sex with him and he was more manageable drunk.

The first week they were in New York they went to see all the main tourist attractions eating at a different five star restaurant each night. Odette was having a little fun on the sight-seeing day trips but so far it was dud of a trip though something about the city seemed oddly familiar. A lot of places they went she got that same sense of familiarity. In the back of her mind she wondered if maybe for once she'd get an old memory back but at the same time she didn't get her hopes up, she knew she wouldn't.

Odette was getting along with Serge better than they had in ages, they were laughing more, getting along more and she noticed the more she relaxed around him the more romantically attentive he became. It removed a lot of the tension between them and she started to really enjoy the trip, enjoy hanging out with Serge which frankly, was a first for her. That Friday they left for dinner much earlier than usual and Serge surprised Odette with tickets to the hottest show in New York, the Broadway production of Funny Girl staring Rachel Berry.

PART FIVE: Rachel's POV:

Distracted beyond belief Rachel waved one more time to the audience as they applauded, then rushed off the stage clutching the three dozen roses in her arms, she used the flowers to hide how she was shaking. She was spooked, big time. She had seen something in the crowd she had not been expecting. A familiar face she had not seen in years yet thought of every single day. It had to be a hallucination, a specter; a ghost even. Because there was no way it could be real. No way at all.

Rachel made it to her dressing room and shut the door behind her locking it. She set down the roses in her arms then turned to her dressing table and her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"No way!" Rachel whispered in disbelief.

Sitting on top her dressing table were three bouquets each one comprised of a dozen gardenia' s bundled together with a sparkling yellow ribbon. She spotted the card sticking out and rushed over opening it. It read:

**YOU WERE MAGNIFICIANT AND YOUR PERFORMANCE FLAWLESS, A DREAM COME TRUE. –YOUR NUMBER 1 FAN**

Hallucinating seeing someone in the audience was one thing, she had been stressed lately and on more than a few sleeping aids and they tended to mess with her mind if she wasn't eating right. But hallucinating and receiving flowers and a note was another. Rachel rushed out of her dressing room grabbing the first stage hand she could ask.

"Who sent the flowers?"

"Which ones? Miss Berry you receive a lot of flowers." The stage hand asked.

"The gardenias."

"A nearby florist delivered the flowers, we all got tipped to make sure the flowers were in your dressing room before you were done."

"Danny, do me a favor find out who set that up if can, please? I'd consider it a personal favor. " Rachel asked and the stage hand nodded yes. He was one of the few that worked backstage she actually got a long with.

"No problem Miss Berry."

Rachel went back to her dressing room locking the door behind herself; she sat at her dressing table staring at the flowers. It had been six years since the last time she received Gardenia's after a show. Six years since she had seen that face in the audience, six years, and now suddenly out of the blue, she _sees that_ _face_ in the crowd followed by receiving _those flowers_ after. That type of coincidence would drive a sane person mad and Rachel wasn't sane. Losing Quinn destroyed her completely and all that was left was an empty shell; an empty, bitter, angry shell. Seeing that face brought up feelings she's used medication to suppress, now sitting here with the gardenia's inches from her face, more memories and feelings started to rise to the surface. All it brought were tears and sadness.

Rachel was quick to numb the pain with a few doctor prescribed pills and had Chris pick her up, her boyfriend Dale was originally supposed to but after everything she couldn't handle Dale at the moment, he'd asked questions, be all concerned and want to cuddle trying to comfort her, which in her current state would make her physically ill. No she needed Chris, her best friend was the only one who would understand, who _could_ understand. Then at the last moment she chickened out and snatched one gardenia from the bunch stuffing it in her pocket then hurried from the dressing room heading Chris off in the hall. Rachel didn't tell Chris about what she saw in the audience or about the flowers she received after. She didn't have the guts to say what she saw out loud or what she thought, over the last six years Rachel had come very close to going off the deep end three different times. Chris was the one always there for her, the one that yanked her back from the brink and stayed with her till her sanity returned. It helped that both her father's up and moved to New York permanently to be closer to her, Paul and Judy did the same thing. Having Judy close did the most good, despite the loss of Quinn, Rachel and Judy didn't drift apart, instead they became even closer, leaning on each other for strength. So much so when Rachel introduced Judy to Dale she did so as "This is my mother Judy." Rachel didn't want to put Chris through a false alarm or another close call, she couldn't do that to Chris again or anyone else for that matter. Rachel had put them all through that so many times already, the guilt of having them save her time and time again weighed heavily upon her, so this time she figured for the moment, she could handle it alone.

Rebuilding her life after Quinn was the hardest thing she had ever done. Losing Quinn almost physically killed her; it was her anger at Russell that pulled her back to the land of the living. It was that anger that sustained her through the long trial and sentencing hearings, and after Russell was sentenced to four life sentences Rachel was lost again. She had nothing to tie her to the world, nothing to direct her rage at and she almost drifted into drugs and alcohol. She came close, so close.

That was till Chris stumbled across an old video from college, it was of all of them talking one night, the interesting part was Quinn discussing what she would want for Rachel if she wasn't there and Quinn said she wanted Rachel to live, to achieve her dream no matter what. Rachel took that message to heart and devoted herself one thousand percent to that goal and now she had starred in five movies and headlined several Broadway shows, which earned her five Tony nominations, and three wins. First one was for best performance by an actress in a leading role in a play and two for best performance by an actress in a leading role in a musical. That along with two musical holiday specials that went Gold under her belt, Rachel's star was rising fast but it all came at a price.

Rachel pulled away from everyone but Chris. Slowly but surely Rachel alienated and pushed away every single one of her friends. When that didn't work Rachel became vindictive, mean and spiteful as if her friend's very presence in Rachel's life brought her pain, they didn't realize it was because, it did bring pain. Their presence in her life was a constant reminder of who she lost. And that was simply too much for her to bear. Chris understood that and tried her hardest to explain Rachel's actions to everyone; it was cold comfort to those who only wanted to help. Santana and Brittany were the only ones who absolutely refused to give up on Rachel and came by regularly, to hang out, no matter what sort of mood Rachel was in. And Rachel was normally in a very bad mood, gone was her good natured personality, the kindness and consideration that came so naturally was put away, to be replaced by cold, hard, ruthless ambition. Rachel didn't care about anything but achieving her goals.

The second Glee reunion after Quinn's death was the last one Rachel attended. It all began with an argument about why Rachel didn't sing for fun anymore, after Quinn that joy left her. Now she only sung for work—period. Rachel wouldn't budge and was a huge bitch about it. Santana, angry at Rachel's behavior toward the rest of their friends, got into a screaming match with the little diva the first day of the reunion. Rachel was acting like a huge bitch, she was fully aware of it but being around everyone else hurt more than they'd ever know; it was literally the only way she could deal. Then Santana lost her temper telling Rachel.

"You know, I'd never thought you'd be the one to channel sophomore year HBIC Quinn. Thank you for keeping the worst part of her alive."

Rachel open hand slapped Santana, burst into tears and left. She never attended another Glee reunion. It was seven months later before Santana could get Rachel to see her to apologize in person.

Rachel's private life was dismal compared to what it was before. She didn't go on vacations, she didn't travel unless necessary, she didn't tour with Chris as Berrylicious anymore; she didn't visit friends and usually she stayed home watching TV in her down time or sleeping a lot. She only starting dating Dale because the therapist suggested it might help her _feel_ again. That was the other side effect of losing Quinn, Rachel didn't have a heart or a soul anymore she truly was hollow inside and it was extremely difficult for to feel real genuine feelings at all anymore. It helped that she was a good actress so no one knew the truth.

After four years of mourning everyone started pushing Rachel to date again, Chris admitted the thinking behind that, was maybe Rachel could find some sort of happiness again. However the very idea of dating a woman gave Rachel a panic attack and it felt too much like cheating so when the therapist pushed hard on this, Rachel broke down trying it but only with a man. It still felt like cheating to Rachel, but more palatable than the other option. Rachel started dating Dale almost two years ago, he was handsome, sweet, nice, and patient; not to mention understanding and devoted. He had a successful job and a nice place of his own, and he didn't mind waiting. Rachel made him wait over a year before breaking down and having sex with him. It went well for him but it was the worst sexual experience of her life. Since then they had only slept together a handful of times, each time as bad as the last for Rachel, though Dale never seemed to notice. The rare times they did have sex they only did so at his place. Rachel had kept the apartment she shared with Quinn, refusing to give it up; Dale was only allowed over to eat dinner but nothing else. He wasn't allowed to sleep over at her place and absolutely no sex or kissing there either, to Rachel even considering the idea of doing something like that _there_ with him, there, seemed like cheating in her mind and she couldn't bring herself to do it. Most of the time she didn't want Dale at her place at all.

Two days before she received that first bouquet of gardenias, Dale had asked Rachel to marry him, she told him she needed time to think about it. When Rachel told Chris about Dale proposing that very next day, Chris was shocked Rachel didn't outright turn it down.

"You're not thinking about saying yes are you?"

"No."

"Then why didn't you tell him that?"

"I don't know. I don't want to break up with him."

"Why not Rachel? You don't even like him."

And that was true. Dale was nice, handsome and really into her but in truth she didn't like him like that and sexually it wasn't there at all. Which was why tonight, she couldn't handle seeing him at all.

That night she went home alone and laid in bed thinking about the face she saw, the flowers she received, Rachel fell asleep with the gardenia clutched in her hand. Over the course of the next week Rachel spots the same face in the crowd at every single one of her shows, and after each and every show she finds fresh bouquets of gardenias in her dressing room always from her number 1 fan. Each card and message that came with the flowers said something different but it was always high praise. And now every time she received a new note and new flowers her heart would beat harder and faster for a few minutes in anticipation. She started looking forward to getting them. By this point Rachel's not sure if she's being haunted or if she's going crazy. Maybe a bit of both. She was still too scared to say anything to anyone, even to verify she was actually seeing a real person in the audience, she was afraid to find out it as all in her head. Frankly for Rachel, that would be the last straw.

The odd sightings and the constant floral gifts did more than mess with Rachel's mind, right away it began messing with her professionally and especially personally. She couldn't concentrate during rehearsals and sometimes during the show, in the back of her mind she kept looking for the red head with the familiar face. The director of her show noticed it, she promised she'd be more focused but she lied she wasn't. The usual weekly diners with Dale were canceled with a different lame excuse given each time, even her daily lunches with Chris were canceled. Then over the course of the week Rachel received a dozen messages from both her fathers, Judy and even Paul, they were all calling to check in on her. She didn't bother calling any of them back instead she sent them each a text message with another lame fake excuse of why she couldn't call back.

Then out of the blue Danny came through. "So I found out who's been sending all those gardenias."

"Really Danny? Who?" Rachel demanded maybe there would be an end to this mystery.

"One of the regulars in the audience. A beautiful woman, about your age, red hair, always in a nice dress. She checks with the main usher to make sure you received your flowers." Danny offered.

"Was it the woman in the dark blue dress tonight?"

"That's the one."

"Thanks Danny. I thought it was some old pervert; have to be careful you know."

"Oh I know. I know. Some weird one's out there." Danny replied walking away.

Rachel sat in her dressing room pondering that new information. Her assumption had been that the face in the audience had to do with the flowers in her dressing room and she was right. She didn't know why but having it confirmed made her heart beat faster and her hands sweat. It took her twenty minutes to convince herself, it was just another manifestation of grief, this mystery woman probably looked similar to Quinn and at the distance it made the similarities more apparent and the flowers were the only real coincidence. If she could just gather the courage to meet this mystery woman she could have this solved immediately but then that posed a different problem. Did she want the mystery solved? A part of her did but an even bigger part of her didn't.

That Saturday after her last performance Rachel sat in her dressing room staring at the latest trio of bouquets of gardenias. A hard knock on the door startled her, she caught herself from falling off her chair at the last second and grimaced, she was instantly pissed at being interrupted. With a little anger tinting her voice she yelled out.

"Come in!"

Chris stepped in shutting the door after herself, she had a big smile on her face, a smile Rachel knew. Sighing heavily she asked, "Okay, what is it?"

"You have some explaining to do missy." Chris accused mirthfully as she took a chair pulling it over.

"Explain what? You're the one with that I'm going to get into trouble look." Rachel pointed out.

"You've been beyond distracted Rachel, we've all noticed. And the flowers Rachel. What you didn't think I would notice you carrying a gardenia after every show now? Come on Rachel I have a sense of smell you know. So what's going on?" Chris bluntly asked.

Rachel thought about lying to Chris for a good ten seconds, but all Chris had to do to make it clear that wouldn't work was raise a single eye brow in question at Rachel. Sighing heavily Rachel looked away for a second and took a deep breath.

"Honestly Chris I don't know. For the last week I've been seeing something…someone in the audience and ever since I've been seeing this person in the audience I've also been getting these flowers. Three bouquets after each show, always with a note from my number one fan. And it's messing with me…bad." Rachel confessed with one big breath.

"Who have you been seeing?" Chris asked hesitantly watching her carefully.

"Quinn."

"Oh…well shit Rach. Have you gotten a look at this woman up close? Maybe she only sort of looks like Quinn?" Chris suggested, it was a better suggestion then what they were both thinking.

"Not yet. I've been trying to ignore it" Rachel admitted.

"Have you been sleeping at all?" Chris asked.

"Not really, no. I keep having those damn nightmares again. And before you ask no the sleep aids aren't working and I'm on enough stuff as is."

"I know. So why didn't you tell me the first time it happened? I noticed you acting weird you know, I wasn't going to say anything but so you know I totally noticed. Next time just tell me. Cool?"

"Yeah, of course. I was…"

"Worried I'd think you lost it?"

"Yes."

"Never. Even totally bat shit crazy, you're a lot more sane than everyone else, and that includes me." Chris joked and Rachel smiled and laughed softly.

"If anything I like this mystery woman's taste. Roses are so cliché." Chris commented and Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Can we go to the bar now and get a drink?" Rachel asked standing up grabbing her coat and purse. She checked herself one more time in the mirror as Chris stood up heading for the door.

They left the theater taking the back exit like always where their usual driver waited for them with the car. They were taken over to Off Key the local theater bar that Rachel actually enjoyed going to, it was set up Karaoke style but the patrons were all working folk from the theater. The amount of talent in the audience ensured only the very brave dared step foot on the stage. They arrived and were escorted directly to the VIP area; the rule was whichever Broadway star was in attendance that evening earned the VIP balcony upstairs. And whoever sat in that balcony ruled over the entertainment, dictating who passed and who didn't during Karaoke, if anyone gained approval from the balcony after their song they got to sing a second time. Anyone singing twice was a rare occurrence unless the person had been sitting up in the VIP area.

Rachel took her usual seat at the small bistro table at the edge of the balcony with Chris sitting across from her. Their usual drink order was brought to them and the show began. The first set of five went up and each and everyone got a thumb's down from Rachel and Chris. After the second set of five went up Rachel was starting to get a good buzz on, it wasn't often Chris would order them champagne for the table when it was just the two of them but tonight after the first round Chris ordered a bottle of champagne with firm instructions to keep it coming. After they opened the second one Rachel had to ask.

"Okay so what's the special occasion?"

"You don't like this?" Chris asked avoiding the question.

"I didn't say that, now answer my question."

"I thought it would help relax you after this week. And look I'll be there for your next performance so I'll keep an eye out for this mysterious doppelganger of Quinn's. We'll prove she looks nothing like Quinn and we'll put this to rest. Right?"

"Right." Rachel agreed. Inside she hoped it would be that simple and she hoped when it proved true she wouldn't be totally devastated.

Rachel watched Chris crack bottle number three when an extremely familiar, important (to her) song came on and she dropped her glass spilling the champagne across their table, Chris didn't even notice. Chris set the bottle down at the same moment Rachel dropped her glass, both turned to the stage at the same time, eyes wide and surprised. The song that was starting was Madonna's "Lucky Star" and neither woman had heard the song in over six years, to say it was not the typical song choice for Off Key, didn't say enough. To say Rachel made a point to avoid that song at all cost, said more.

"What the hell?" Chris whispered her eyes on the red head behind the microphone. Rachel reached out across the table grabbing her yanking on her shirt. "Look! Look! There she is Chris! There she is! Why the fuck is she doing that song! Why _this_ song?"

The woman who had Quinn's face was standing on the stage as the music for the song started, then the red head looked up at the balcony and smirked. Rachel fell off her chair.

"Holy shit!" Chris whispered not taking her eyes off the stage.

Rachel scrambled to get her chair upright and her ass back on it so she could watch…whatever it was. The red head started moving to the music and when she started to sing the smirk was still on her face.

"_You must be my Lucky Star. 'Cause you shine on me wherever you are. I just think of you and I start to glow. And I need your light, and baby you know. Starlight, starbright first star I see tonight. Starlight, starbright make everything all right. Starlight, starbright first star I see tonight. Starlight, starbright, yeah."_

The voice, the voice was the same, Rachel knew that voice; it _was_ Quinn. Rachel stared hard not believing what she was seeing or believing what she was hearing. The red head danced around the stage seducing everyone with her slick dancing, with her impressive voice and with that super sexy smirk.

"Why does this seem so damn familiar?" Chris asked out loud, she couldn't seem to get her jaw up off the floor.

"We've seen this before Chris. We have!" Rachel exclaimed as the red head went on and this time she looked up toward the balcony. To Rachel, it was as if the red head was looking directly at her, it made her heart stop and leap up into her throat.

"_You must be my Lucky Star. 'Cause you make the darkness seem so far. And when I'm lost, you'll be my guide. I just turn around and your by my side. Starlight, starbright first star I see tonight. Starlight, starbright make everything all right. Starlight, starbright first star I see tonight. Starlight, starbright, yeah. Come on shine your heavenly body tonight. 'Cause I know you're gonna make everything all right. You may be my lucky star. But I'm the luckiest by far."_

The red head continued to dance around the stage as she finished singing the song; she was amazing and not just because it was like seeing a ghost. The performance its self was excellent, the most solid thing she had seen on that stage in years. Both Rachel and Chris were held captivated by the performance and as it wound down they snapped out the shocked haze they were in to quickly give a thumb's up to the DJ effectively stopping the red head from leaving the stage. The room was suddenly abuzz; no one ever got a thumb's up from Rachel.

Rachel stood at the railing of the balcony waiting with baited breath for the red head's next selection to come on, her hands gripped the rail tightly keeping her anchored in place. Then the music started and Rachel suddenly felt extremely light headed and dizzy. Unconscious tears pooled then fell down her face in response to hearing that music, it hurt like a punch to the heart, and for a moment the pain was literally so intense Rachel thought she was having an actual heart attack. Standing beside her Chris whispered in total shock.

"Oh my god! This can't be real, this can't be fucking happening."

They both recognized the song, they both had a very emotional reaction to it but it paled in comparison to hearing the red head sing "Happy Together" by the Turtles. Not just sing it but sing it directly to her. There was no mistaking it; the red head was serenading Rachel.

"_Imagine me and you, I do. I think about you day and night, it's only right. To think about the girl you love and hold her tight. So happy together. If I should call you up, invest a dime. And you say you belong to me and ease my mind. Imagine how the world could be, so very fine. So happy together. I can't see me lovin' nobody but you. For all my life. When you're with me, baby the skies will be blue. For all my life."_

The red head smiled brightly up at Rachel then continued to sing, _"Me and you and you and me. No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be. The only one for me is you, and you for me. So happy together. I can't see me lovin' nobody but you. For all my life. When you're with me, baby the skies will be blue. For all my life. Me and you and you and me. No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be. The only one for me is you, and you for me. So happy together."_

The red head danced around on stage in a free spirit manner that matched the song but the second she started singing again her eyes were locked with Rachel's stealing away the little diva's breath and making her heart beat so fast and loud it almost blocked out the song.

"_Me and you and you and me. No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be. The only one for me is you, and you for me. So happy together. So happy together. How is the weather? So happy together. We're happy together. So happy together. Happy together. So happy together. So happy together."_

Rachel lost it completely and absolutely. It was all too much, totally overwhelmed by the surge of emotions rolling through her Rachel burst into tears and ran off heading downstairs to the staff bathroom where she knew she could get a moment alone. Her head was spinning, she felt as if in any moment she was going to become violently ill. So many thing swirling around in her, so many things she'd been ignoring, pretending they weren't there all came rushing to the surface with violent painful force but none of it muted the hope that sprang up against her will. That hope instantly trigged Rachel's rage and she started kicking the bathroom stall doors till she collapse sobbing on the floor.

A silent minute later Rachel forced down the sobbing, muting it to a quiet breathlessness that took another full minute to get under control. As she was about to stand up and clean herself up she heard the click of heals coming down the cement hall toward the women's bathroom. Before Rachel had a chance to stand up the door opened and in stepped the red head.

"Oh! Hey are you okay?"

PART SIX: Quinn's POV:

Odette had never been to a real Broadway show before. Serge usually didn't like plays, musicals or anything to do with a theater that wasn't playing an action movie. Odette however was fascinated by them, she loved the spectacle and pomp of it all but her enjoyment of it was usually through movies on late at night. Discovering how much she enjoyed the singing, the productions and the musical numbers was a private joy she kept to herself. Then over the years she discovered a lot of movies with music in them she actually knew. That German film Bandits, she knew every song, that crappy American movie The Pirate Movie, even Mama Mia, she knew every song and some of them made her cry for no reason. Then there were things like how any movie with Barbara Streisand in it made her sob, for some reason she couldn't watch those movies at all but she knew every line in it, every note Barbara sung and Odette didn't know why. The first time she saw the cover for Funny Girl she burst into tears and cried herself to sleep.

Now here she was heading to the hottest Broadway musical in New York, she had to look at the tickets to see which one they were going to see. Any of them would have been exciting for Odette, and then she read the name of the show on the ticket. Funny Girl. Odette was suddenly filled with nervous butterflies, she wondered if her weird crying sadness would surface at the show. After that first disastrous attempt at trying to watch the movie Odette was worried she'd ruin Serge's good time and gesture by leaving before the show even began. Then Odette noticed a second thing on the ticket, it said "_**Starring Rachel Berry**_" and that left a whole different tingly feeling that felt like all her limbs went numb at once. The whole thing left Odette unsettled.

They arrived at the theater, getting dropped off out front by their driver. Serge offered his hand and Odette took it, allowing him to lead her inside. The first thing she noticed were the large oversized posters for the show, featured on them was a very beautiful brunette that looked extremely familiar but for a moment Odette couldn't place the face. They walked inside and were directed to the bar passing by more Funny Girl posters and the brunette's familiarity continued to plague her. Odette spotted other posters from other shows and let go of Serge to wait in line at the bar alone, she went off to get a closer look at the posters.

"Holy crap! No way!" Odette whispered to herself, her heart was suddenly stuck in the back of her throat choking her.

Getting a close up look at the other posters gave her a better, clearer image of this star Rachel Berry. It was the perfect woman from her dreams. Not someone who resembled her, not someone who looked sort of like her, no, this woman looked _exactly _like the woman from her dreams.

"How can this be real? How can she be real?" Odette whispered. Suddenly she was nervous, her hands started to sweat and her heart picked up its pace considerably.

Serge returned with their drinks, she drained hers then went to stand in line for another one. She was on her fourth one when they finally took their seats. Odette was nervous, so excited she thought she was going to burst out of her skin and scared, _so scared_, not that she knew why. She had stopped trying to figure out her past, or even herself it was easier to keep the mask on and pretend to be who everyone wanted her to be. Tonight was different, this moment was different. Her dream girl was real and she was going to see her in person!

The lights dimmed as the show began, Odette's heart started beating even faster and she felt like she was holding her breath as she waited for her dream girl to come out on stage. And after waiting what seemed forever, Rachel Berry took the stage. Odette stared wide eyed mouth open as she took in the reality that her dream woman, truly was, real! Then she spoke and Odette was even more shocked, it was her voice! That same voice from her dreams, the same voice that seemed to speak to her inside her head, the voice that gave her comfort though until this moment she had never actually heard it for real before. Every cell in Odette's body and mind screamed at her, "IT'S HER! SHE IS REAL!"

Then came the first big song of the show and Odette wondered if her dream woman sounded as good singing in real life as she did in her dreams. Rachel Berry opened her mouth and started to sing "I'm the Greatest Star" and for Odette, in that moment, everything changed.

To say Odette was blown away by Rachel Berry's performance was an understatement, for Odette she actually saw the heavens open up and god reveal himself through the sheer power of Rachel Berry's voice. If she had not already been madly in love with her dream woman this would have done the trick. From that moment on Odette watched only Rachel Berry, she hung on her every word, her every step on stage. Odette soaked in all that was Rachel Berry and for the first time in years she forgot about everything else, all her problems, all the complications and allowed herself to fall totally under the spell of Rachel Berry. To Odette nothing else mattered.

At intermission Odette grabbed an usher grilling the poor kid about nearby florist and she lucked out finding one quickly that was open really late. She immediately arranged for three dozen gardenias to be delivered to Rachel Berry's dressing room before the end of the show along with a short note she dictated over the phone. After the show Odette was too scared to wait and see if the big star Rachel Berry had received her gift or to try to meet her in person. Instead she grabbed Serge and went to a late diner. Seeing her dream woman up close, live and in person left her feeling on air, Odette could not stop gushing about how amazing the show was or how blown away she was by the songs performed by its star. Serge had no idea about the flowers she sent but he was glad that she liked it so much.

During diner they both drank more than usual, the entire time Odette went on and on about how amazing Rachel Berry was while Serge was glad to see her happy. Serge admitted the trip and show were both great ideas and that he's never felt closer to her. Odette feeling really good and incredibly turned on by the close proximity of her dream girl drank enough wine to initiated sex with Serge. Odette was horny, Serge was there but the entire time Odette kept her eyes closed and thought of nothing but Rachel Berry. So wrapped up in the drunken moment Odette forgot her only rule when it came to sex, and for the first time ever, Odette had unprotected sex with Serge.

The next day Odette woke up with a hangover and Serge wrapped around her, his morning hard on poking her in the back. Instantly disgusted she ran to the bathroom to vomit everything she had left in her stomach. Odette left a note for Serge then went down to the hotels spa to get rid of her hang over and she used that time to plan how she was going to see more of Rachel Berry. By the time she returned to her room she had decided the easiest way to get what she wanted was to simply bully Serge into it. And as soon as she saw him Odette told Serge they were going to the next performance of Funny Girl and that was it. Serge didn't mind, he quickly figured out that every time they went to see Funny Girl even if it was twice in one day Odette would reward him with sex. Ecstatic to have found something that made Odette happy and overjoyed that they were having regular sex, Serge made sure Odette was at each and every performance. Serge had no idea Odette was cleaning out all the florists in New York making sure there were three bouquets of fresh gardenias waiting for Rachel Berry after each show. Then that Saturday Serge got the idea in his head to surprise Odette. She knew right away he was up to something but their trip had turned out to be so much fun by letting Serge do all the planning so she left things alone letting Serge surprise her.

They went to the evening show like normal; Odette had already attended the matinee performance. Odette made sure the gardenias were delivered on time and allowed herself to get wrapped up in Rachel Berry's voice for a few hours. Yet after the show all Odette could think about was how she could meet Rachel Berry, she was still much too intimidated to try to meet her back stage but she figured there was still two weeks of her vacation left she was confident she would figure it out. Odette was so lost in thought she didn't notice the car take them some place different, someplace they'd never been before. It looked like a theme bar, it was called Off Key.

"What's this Serge?" Odette asked taking his hand when he offered it to help her out of the car.

"Your surprise and well, a surprise for me too." Serge explained poorly and Odette raised that single eye brow at him.

"Come in with me first then I'll explain." Serge begged and gently pulled her to the door.

The door man looked at them both oddly till Serge handed him an American hundred and they were waved inside much to the disappointment to the crowd lined up wanting in. Serge tipped the hostess a couple hundred to get them a table near the front then after he escorted Odette to the table he disappeared for almost ten minutes. During that time Odette ordered a drink and looked around the room. It was full of theater people, Odette didn't understand how she knew but looking at the crowd she was sure of it. Then just as Serge was returning to the table a show began up on stage. It took Odette half of the first performance to realize what the deal in the bar was, then after the third performance Odette finally noticed people sitting up on the balcony and that apparently they were the judges of everyone's performance.

After the fifth performer there was a five minute break, Serge ordered Odette a shot and another round of drinks. Odette caught the move and asked. "Okay spill it Serge."

"Well I heard from some of the people that work at the theater that the star, Rachel Berry likes to hang out here Saturday nights after the show. Now I'm not sure if we'll see her but I hope we do. I know you want to meet her." Serge stated smiling charmingly at her.

"Really Serge? Really!" Odette asked suddenly very excited but not in a so nervous I'm going to yak way.

"But there's a price Odette." Serge interrupted.

"What?"

"You have to sing for me."

"What?" Odette asked her face suddenly very pale.

"You have to sing for me. I know you can, you've done it before. And I know that it was only once but I'm asking very nicely. And I know like to sing when you're alone. All I ask is that tonight you get up on that stage and sing a song. Any song." Serge replied smiling hopefully.

Odette was scared, Serge had caught her singing accidently one day and after that it was hard to hide that she did know how. Apparently according to Anton, Odette pre-crash didn't sing, she didn't have the voice. Yet Odette after the crash did.

"Oh come on Odette. I've never known you to be scared of anything. If you don't have the courage, I understand." Serge teased knowing exactly what to say to Odette.

"Hey! Don't even go there Serge. My _balls_ are bigger than yours and you know it. Fine I'll go. When am I up?"

"When they call your name, it should be soon. Do you want another drink?"

"Yes, please."

Serge made ball jokes while Odette had three more stiff drinks before her name was called, it was weird waiting her turn like that, and it felt oddly familiar. Like she had done this before but why she couldn't figure out, so many things about the city, Broadway and this bar were all too familiar. The familiar but not familiar vibe she was getting was beginning to bug her, badly. Like an itch she couldn't scratch. However at the moment the alcohol was helping buffer that feeling and when the time came and her name was called, Odette had a happy buzz going on.

Stepping on the stage the DJ, a handsome ginger wearing neon green suspenders called her over asking what song she wanted to perform. Caught off guard Odette panicked a little, she had been so focused on mentally preparing to actually step up on stage she forgot to pick a song. Put on the stop she asked for the first song that came to mind.

"Um, shit I don't know how about Madonna's Lucky Star."

"Okay, not many do oldies but why not. Give 'um hell!" The DJ encouraged, he gestured for her to take the microphone.

Odette crossed the stage standing in front of the microphone under the blinding spot light, she took a deep breath as the music began and she felt a change come over her. For the first time in her short stunted memory she felt truly comfortable; she never knew it would feel so good to stand in the spotlight. This was the first thing she had ever done that felt…right. This was where she was supposed to be, the certainty of it brought out a different side to Odette. A confident, smooth side she didn't even realize was there under the surface. Odette took hold of the microphone and smirked up at the balcony then down at the audience. A calm confidence took over as she started singing, then she started dancing and soon she was lost in the song completely.

The first third of the way through the song Odette spotted Rachel Berry up in the balcony, she had no idea the object of her affection was sitting so close. And now that Odette knew where her dream woman was sitting she couldn't help herself and began singing directly to her. The longer she was up there the better she felt and the more confident she became. At the end of the song the bar erupted into loud long applause. Odette replaced the microphone, smiling and waving at the audience before looking for the stairs. She didn't get far before the DJ stopped her and asked her to sing another one. Shocked she got a chance to go again she knew deep in her soul this was her one and only chance to serenade Rachel Berry so she told the DJ.

"Happy Together by the Turtles."

"Another oldie, nice! I'm get so tired of doing the same shit no one has the balls do rip out an old song. But you killed Lucky Star I'm sure you do it again!" The DJ encouraged her.

Odette went back to the microphone and this time she made it absolutely clear who she was singing to. Odette didn't know why that particular song was so important, it was an old song. Yet she had several dreams where she sang the song with her dream girl in a duet, for some weird reason it felt like the right song to sing to Rachel Berry. And this time when the song took her, it kept her eyes locked with Rachel Berry's eyes and for those few minutes no one else existed but the two of them.

After the song Odette asked the DJ where the bathroom was, he directed her to the opposite side of the stage telling her it was down the hall. Odette smiled and thanked him crossing the stage before the next person up began. Odette found the hall and headed down it, she kept going over the song in her mind and was happily stunned to have serenaded her dream woman in real life. The hall led to a stairwell and another hall where Odette almost ran into a tall beautiful raven haired woman.

"Oh, sorry. Excuse me." Odette replied walking around the woman to head down the other hall, she could see the woman's bathroom sign on the door at the end. The woman she almost ran into just stood there staring at her but Odette didn't notice she needed to pee so she kept heading for the door and walked right in.

To see Rachel Berry sitting on the floor looking like she had been crying. Odette said the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh! Hey are you okay?"

Rachel Berry sat here silently starring at Odette blinking, worried something might be really wrong Odette immediately reached out with both hands offering herself and the starlet snapped out of whatever she had been stuck in and put both hands into Odette's. Their eyes locked the same moment their hands touched, and Odette felt sparks, electric dangerous sparks, suddenly her whole body felt alive and on fire. Holding the brunettes soft hands Odette made sure to gently lift the brunette to her feet, staring deeply into her eyes the whole time.

"Are you okay?" Odette asked.

"Yes." Whispered Rachel Berry, they continued to stare into each other's eyes, holding each other's hands.

"Are you sure? You look so sad?"

"I am sad but I'm okay. I was about clean my face when you caught me."

"It wasn't my singing was it?" Odette asked suddenly very nervous that maybe Rachel Berry didn't like it.

Instead Rachel laughed lightly a big smile on her lips as she insisted, "Oh no! Not at all, I really enjoyed your performance. In fact I found your performance mesmerizing. You have a beautiful voice and such a strong presence on the stage. I'm so glad I got the opportunity to hear you sing twice. Are you a musician? A singer, maybe?"

"Me? Nah, I'm not talented like you." Odette shook her head blushing a tiny bit but she still noticed the brunette watching her like a hawk and biting her lip at her gesture.

"Oh I beg to disagree. You are talented like me, what you did tonight, proved it. So are you in the business?"

"No. I'm not. I'm in real estate and development." Odette replied then caught herself stammering for a second. "Um, um, oh ah I'm sorry my name is Odette Rousseau."

"Odette?"

"Yes."

"It's lovely to meet you Odette, my name is Rachel Berry but please call me Rachel."

"Rachel? Really?"

"Yes, I insist." Rachel said softly leaning in a tiny bit.

"I have to confess, I know who you are. I'm your number one fan."

"You sent the gardenias." Rachel stated watching Odette carefully and again she blushed nodding her head, smiling shyly.

"Did you like them?"

"I loved them. I was curious to know who was being so generous and I wanted to thank you for those notes. Your praise was very inspiring." Rachel stated pulling Odette a little closer making her heart beat faster.

"Your performances were inspiring. I've never been so moved by song before, and this was my first time seeing a Broadway show. With you on stage I was happily overwhelmed by the grandeur and spectacle of it all though none of it compared to any of the songs you sang. Your voice is unlike anything I've ever heard before, hearing you sing is like heaven opening up and revealing the mysteries and wonders of the universe. Its life altering, I'd never really known beauty till I heard you sing."

This time Rachel blushed and Odette unconsciously leaned in a little bit more. Rachel glanced to the side and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

"Oh, my goodness. I'm a mess. I look a mess. I should really clean myself up." Rachel exclaimed though Odette was still holding her hands and she wasn't moving a muscle. Odette had not stopped staring into her eyes, she smiled shrugging. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Rachel replied and they both heard footsteps coming down the hall.

Rachel pulled away and Odette let her go, she watched Rachel turn to the sink and turn on the water. Hearing that sound Odette suddenly remembered she had to pee, she slipped into a stall peeing as quickly as she possibly could while silently praying her moment with Rachel Berry wasn't over yet. Odette heard someone step in then step out, Odette thought the worse but when she finished and stepped out of the stall, Odette was thrilled to see Rachel Berry freshly made up leaning against the sinks waiting for her. They both smiled. Odette washed her hands as Rachel asked.

"Where are you from?"

"Paris. You?"

"A tiny town a long way from here. Are you French?"

"Yes. At least my father tells me I am." Odette joked and they both chuckled.

"You don't sound French? Did you grow up in America?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think so but I was in an accident. I only remember the last six years and apparently a lot about me has changed. My father actually does tell me that." Odette explained unsure of why she was telling Rachel Berry everything, she was never open with anyone at all ever and suddenly she couldn't shut up yet at the same time she felt safe telling Rachel these things.

"Really?" Rachel whispered leaning in, she added. "That must be so hard, living like that."

"It is." Odette whispered staring into Rachel's eyes.

Odette was in awe of how Rachel did it but the gorgeous brunette managed to make simple moments so damn electric and tense and charged leaving Odette hypnotized, flustered and so completely turned on she didn't know what to do with herself.

"Odette I would very much like for you to join me at my table on the balcony. Will you join me?"

"Yes." Odette replied not thinking about Serge once, she was way too busy doing a happy dance in her head at spending this much time with her dream woman.

Rachel stood up leaning in toward Odette and for a long silent moment she starred her in the eyes making Odette want to kiss her so bad only to lean back and smile. Rachel reached out and slipped her hand into Odette's asking, "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Was all Odette could manage to say, Rachel took her breath away and now that she was holding her hand, the simple touch was short circuiting Odette's brain.

Odette let Rachel lead her out of the bathroom down the hall only to see the same tall beautiful raven haired woman standing there. The raven haired woman smiled at the pair, her eyes flickering to their clasped hands, then she turned her attention to Rachel, the brunette grinned.

"Odette this is my best friend Chris, Chris this Odette. Odette is from Paris."

"It's nice to meet you Odette. You have a very unique voice, very strong. I enjoyed it a lot. Both song choices were…inspired." Chris commented.

"Thank you Chris." Odette replied then Rachel was quick to add. "I've invited Odette to join us on the balcony."

"Awesome, come on Odette follow me." Chris commented as she headed for the stairs, she was very quiet for wearing an all leather outfit.

Odette followed behind with Rachel, the brunette was holding her hand tightly, and Odette wasn't going anywhere. They reached the top level to find a small private bar, a setup of five bistro tables and the best view in the building. Odette smiled her half grin, as Rachel led her to the table at the very end, they sat down and Odette immediately spotted Serge still sitting at their table down below.

"Missing someone?" Rachel asked letting go of Odette's hand as they both took a seat opposite each other. Odette considered lying for a moment then decided against it answering. "No, but I did arrive with someone."

"Who?" Rachel asked a slight tick of a sneer on her face that disappeared as soon as it happened. Odette thought she imagined it.

"My…boyfriend Serge. He's the one that brought me here tonight and signed me up to sing." Odette explained. She really hated having to tell Rachel about Serge.

"Well for that I won't think anything too horrible about him but he's going to be disappointed. I want to hang out with you tonight and I always get my way." Rachel stated bluntly.

"I believe that." Odette replied with the same blunt honestly and they both laughed.

A moment later, Chris showed up at the table with a new open bottle of champagne, she set it down along with new glasses.

"Hey Chris can you do us a favor?" Rachel asked without even looking at the woman in question, Rachel's eyes never left Odette's.

"Of course Rachel. What do you need?" Chris asked brightly and Odette frowned a tiny bit, she got the feeling these two were communicating about something other than what they were talking about by their body language. And Odette could read both women's body language easily.

"Dale's on his way in and I need you to distract him…for a while. And it turns out Odette has a boyfriend that needs distracting too. His name is Serge, and he's sitting at their table down stairs."

"Oh okay. No problem." Chris replied her smile getting bigger. She took a step away from the table then turned back. "Oh, wait here, before I forget. I don't need keys."

Odette watched Chris hand Rachel a set of keys then take off down stairs, out of the corner of her eyes she spotted Chris going over to Serge talking to him than him following Chris out of the bar.

"Where's she taking him?" Odette asked as Rachel poured them champagne.

"Knowing Chris, probably to a strip club."

"Really?"

"Yes. Chris is trying to be a bad girl but deep down she's not. She's just acting out because she's actually totally in love with a good friend of ours."

"Really? Why?"

"To prove something she doesn't need to."

"I don't understand." Odette admitted.

"Okay it's like this. Chris met Santana in high school, and they dated briefly and fell in love a little bit. Chris ended it so Santana could be with her first love Brittany. Chris cares about both of them deeply; we're all really close, really good friends. Santana and Brittany got back together and it lasted past high school but then it became on and off again. Well they broke up about six years ago and they never got back together and for the last year Chris and Santana have been getting close again."

"So what's the problem?" Odette was confused.

"Chris wants to be with Santana again but she's afraid of hurting Brittany's feelings."

"What has Brittany been doing these last six years?"

"She met a guy named Max and they have a son named Felix, he's two."

"Are they married?"

"Oh no, they're trying since they have a child but Felix was an accident."

"Ah. Wow that's a hard one if you have a soul."

"And Chris has a soul so she's torn up about it; especially because we're all very close, have been for a long time. Brittany actually figured it out first, before Chris even figured out her own feelings. Brittany told Chris and gave her blessing but Chris still has big time reservations about it."

"Why do you think Chris has such big reservations about it?"

"I think it's because she already gave Santana up once for Brittany. I don't think she could do it again."

"So this time it's for keeps. Damn that is hard."

"Wait you're not worried about your boyfriend going to a strip club?" Rachel asked.

"Um, well strip clubs are different in France than they are here so it'll probably be nicer maybe I guess that depends on where Chris takes them. And well…no…I don't care what Serge does. I'd rather be here with you." Odette confessed. She knew she was flirting but Rachel was flirting back so until she was shut down she was going to go along with it.

"Oh, wait! What about Chris? Will she be okay with Serge and…whoever?"

"Yes. Chris can definitely handle herself. She'd be the last person I'd worry about. It's more the question of if Serge and Dale can keep up with Chris." Rachel commented laughing.

"Who's Dale?" Odette asked quietly, she suspected he was Rachel's boyfriend and she didn't like it at all. The very idea of it made Odette want to punch someone.

"My boyfriend." Rachel admitted with obvious distaste, and that made Odette smile.

"So you don't care about him going to strip club?" Odette asked raising one eyebrow at Rachel, the brunette laughed and shook her head no.

"Not even a little bit. Would it be bad if I wished he'd take someone home so I'd have the excuse to break up with him?" Rachel asked. Odette could tell she was serious and that was surprising.

"No, not bad at all. Well maybe I'm not a good judge of that, I've been thinking the same thing about Serge." Odette admitted and they both laughed. Then Rachel lit up as it hit her, she asked. "Wait. Does this mean I get you to myself, for the rest of the evening then?"

Odette felt the atmosphere around them thicken, her tongue felt swollen and her mind foggy from intoxication though she had barely sipped on the champagne still she nodded yes and answered.

"All yours."

"Oh, well then we're leaving here right now. Come on, you're with me." Rachel announced grabbing Odette's hand pulling her to her feet.

Rachel kept firm hold of her hand as she led the two of them out of the bar through the private back exit. Odette was not surprised to see a car with tinted windows waiting. The driver stepped out to open the door for Rachel and she slipped in first pulling Odette with her. They got settled in and Rachel asked for the studio. The driver nodded and they were off. Rachel pressed close, and Odette was hyper aware of every inch of her skin that was touching Rachel's. And this close together in the car Odette could smell Rachel's perfume, she couldn't place the name but the scent was intoxicating. Just sitting there inhaling the bewitching scent was making her head spin.

The driver pulled into a private garage that had to be opened with a special key card, they drove inside and were dropped off in front of the elevators with the driver opening the door for them and pressing the button so that the elevator was waiting. Rachel kept her grip on Odette's hand as she exited the car stepping foot onto the elevator.

"Where are we?" Odette asked giving Rachel a small yet very sincere smile. In fact she couldn't seem to get the smile off her face at the moment, she suspected it had to do with how tight Rachel was holding her hand.

"The Studio." Rachel supplied.

Odette glanced at the panel noting there were twelve floors and they were heading to the top floor. Odette glanced at Rachel asking, "We're not going to get in trouble being here after hours are we?"

Rachel burst out laughing, she shook her head explaining. "Chris owns the building. You could say it's her office. The lower floors house all her PR people, lawyers, assistants and accountants. The middle floors are all studio's and rehearsal space. The top two floors are private apartments."

"Is Chris a musician? Or a business owner?" Odette asked as they stepped out into a polished black and white marbled hall.

"Have you ever heard of Super K?" Rachel asked letting Odette's hand go long enough to find the right key to the glass doors at the end of the hall. Rachel got the door open and waved Odette through as she answered. "Super K? Of course I have, who hasn't she's been the biggest act to hit Paris in ten years. I love Super K's stuff."

"Really?" Rachel stopped mid-step to ask, she seemed happily surprised.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Chris is Super K." Rachel replied with a sad smile.

"Oh wow! Really? Shoot I should have taken a better look at her then. Maybe asked for an autograph." Odette rambled shrugging earning a few giggles from Rachel as she shut glass door after them and re-locked it.

Rachel reached out taking Odette's hand again, Odette caught Rachel's laughter but this time she didn't understand what she said that was so funny. She asked Rachel, "What?"

"Can I ask why you didn't take a better look at Chris? Most people don't have that problem." Rachel asked diverting the question.

"Honestly?"

"Yes, honestly."

"I was too busy looking at someone else." Odette shyly admitted turning her eyes away as another blush blossomed on her face, she missed the intense look on Rachel's face as well as the slight gasp at the admission.

"Who?" Rachel asked her voice automatically lowering to a soft whisper.

Odette raised her eyes meeting Rachel's, the connection was electric and thrilling, with her heart beating fast and loud in her ears and an ache forming between her legs Odette gathered her courage replying.

"You. I was looking at you."

Rachel smiled all the way to her eyes, the moment was loaded, full of tense sparks neither woman was ready to admit to yet. Odette helpless against the magnetic pull of Rachel's, let the brunette lead them. Rachel squeezed Odette's hand and told her.

"Come on let me give you the tour."

Rachel showed Odette around the private apartments, three were simple guest rooms, another was Chris's personal office with adjoining bedroom and full bathroom. While the last was Rachel's office. Rachel let go of Odette's hand to let the red head wander to look at the two dozen large framed photographs on the walls.

"Why do you have an office here too? Do you help Chris run her business?" Odette asked walking the rows of photographs.

"I do my best thinking around Chris and a lot of times we do joint projects together. I would have been happy working out of Chris's office but my best friend insisted I have my own."

Odette nodded and continued to look at the photo's most were of Rachel in concert others were from her current run of successful Broadway shows.

"These are amazing. Did you have a professional shoot these? These shots of you really showcase the emotion going on." Odette asked peering very close at one of Rachel in front of a stadium sized crowd.

"Yes you could say a professional shot these. They were all taken by my…by Quinn Fabray. She was my fiancé but she passed…passed away some years ago." Rachel admitted emotion filling her voice stealing her words.

Odette noticed the change immediately, turning away from the photo's she rushed to Rachel's side and without thinking wrapped both arms around her and hugged her. Rachel immediately hugged Odette back pressing her face into the crook of Odette's neck. The move surprised both of them but neither woman moved, instead they held each other tighter.

Odette held Rachel whispering, "I'm so sorry Rachel."

Rachel burst into tears pressing her face harder into Odette's neck clutching her tightly. Odette held Rachel tighter and let her cry, after a few moments Odette began rubbing soothing circles on the brunette's back calming her. When Rachel finally stopped crying and was able to get her breathing under control Odette told her.

"I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's okay, you being here with me right now is what's helping me more than anything else ever has."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Odette asked pulling back to look Rachel in the face only to see hopeful surprise staring back at her.

"Are you sure? I could end up crying more."

"I think we can take that chance." Odette replied still holding her tight. Rachel smiled nodding and Odette let her go so they could move to the couch.

They both got comfortable on the large couch sitting with a little distance between them but facing one another. Rachel pulled a box of face tissues closer and took a deep breath giving Odette a hesitant look.

"We don't have to talk about her if you don't want to Rachel. I'm here, I'll listen to whatever you need to talk about."

"Really? Because that could take a while." Rachel commented laughing at her own joke that Odette didn't really understand, still she nodded insisting. "I'm not going anywhere."

Fresh tears spilled over down Rachel's cheeks, she quickly wiped them away flashing another warm smile at Odette. Smiling back at Rachel, Odette reached out offering her hand and Rachel took it right away. That small but significant contact was all the encouragement Rachel needed; the brunette took one more deep breath then began.

"I lost Quinn to the crash of Flight 317."

"Wait, flight 317 out of Peru?"

"Yes that's the one." Rachel replied suspicious. This time Odette squeezed Rachel's hand involuntarily as she admitted.

"The crash I lost my memory was flight 317."

They talked for hours. Rachel told Odette about Quinn Fabray, not everything, Odette could tell Rachel was keeping back a lot of stuff but Odette knew it wasn't her place to pry. Yet Odette was fascinated by Rachel's description of Quinn, the girl obviously had some problems and Quinn overcame them to become a really great person. It was incredibly inspiring to Odette; she hoped that one day she'd have that courage too. When it was her turn, Odette did tell Rachel everything, holding nothing back, though with only six years of memory under her belt it wasn't much. It was the first time she had ever laid bare all of her confusion, all her frustrations and despair out for someone to see, that it was Rachel she was baring her soul to, made a difference, made it easier and less terrifying. By the time her narration wrapped up Odette had never felt closer to another human being before, she trusted Rachel completely. Odette knew that was probably a mistake but she couldn't change it if she tried.

"Thank you Odette, for sharing all of that with me. I have a feeling that you don't do that often." Rachel observed.

"Actually I never do. You're the first. So maybe I should be thanking you. I know that wasn't easy talking about Quinn, but I appreciate all that you shared with me." Odette commented smiling a little before the lingering sadness of their conversation pulled her face back into a frown.

"It never is but this was also the first time I've been able to talk about her without breaking down and that's because of you."

They both smiled at each other.

"I don't like seeing you sad." Rachel commented after they were done sharing. Rachel was still holding on to Odette's hand and their legs pressed up and tangled together on the couch.

"Well, when you talk about something sad…" Odette began joking a little, as she used her free hand to wipe her tears away.

"Can I cheer you up?" Rachel asked with a hopeful tone.

"If you think you can." Odette replied in the same hopeful tone.

Rachel smirked letting go of Odette's hand to get up off the couch, she walked over to the closed black cabinet on the opposite side of the room opening the cabinet doors revealing a large sound system. Rachel pushed a couple of buttons then turned around walking back over. Looking Odette in the eyes Rachel offered her hand.

"Will you dance with me?"

Odette took Rachel hand nodding, her heart was back in her throat, the tone in which Rachel asked that simple question was making the ache worse between her legs. Rachel pulled Odette to her feet then out to the center of the room where they had the most room. The music started and the tune sounded so very, very familiar to Odette but she couldn't remember the name of the band or the song. Distracting her from that question, Rachel pulled Odette close by the waist then put her hands into Odette's letting Odette lead. And then Rachel started to sing to her as they danced a slow rumba and all other thoughts flew right out of Odette's mind.

"_I won't cross this ocean, for the new world. To plunder gold and silk, in search of foreign land. Come with me and baby, we'll drive forever past, surface with a blue face maybe something, maybe nothing, in our hands. Like a girl who fell to earth, or like the creature on the beach. Like the drunk at closing time, I'm on my knees. Come with me."_

Odette and Rachel's eyes were locked on each other, both swaying with each other in place as Rachel continued to sing.

"_I can't shake this feeling, you're just passing through. And if I close my eyes, you might just disappear. How am I gonna beat this? What am I gonna do? Are you prepared to leave me? All I see, adrift on this…blue green. Like the girl who fell to earth, like the sinner with his priest, like the child who prays at night. I'm on my knees. Come with me."_

They got physically closer and closer as Rachel finished the song.

"_Like the girl who fell to earth. Like the key hole peeping freak. Like the boxer down for nine. I'm on my knees. Come with me."_

As the song wound down they still swayed in place their faces only inches apart as they continued to stare into each other eyes. Odette asked when the song finished, "What song was that?"

"Girl who fell to Earth by Submarine, it's off their Skin Diving album."

"I've never heard of them."

"Most haven't and it's really too bad, they're amazing and their music timeless. Chris introduced me to that album in high school and it still one of my all-time favorites. Did you like it?"

"I love it. The song is beautiful but hearing you sing it made it ethereal."

The moment was tense, the pull so strong Odette didn't think she could stop herself as she started to lean in. Her desire to kiss Rachel was over powering every other thought in her head. Then suddenly breaking the moment another song came on. It was upbeat dancing music, leaning back a bit Odette grinned at Rachel put a little distance between them and started to shake her ass in time with the music, a half a second later Rachel joined in and they started dancing in a silly freeway.

"What song is this one?" Odette asked.

"Mirror Sea by Passion Pit."

The atmosphere lightened and they had a fun silly dance party, dancing together to each and every song that popped on. They danced in the most random ways keeping each other laughing and the mood mirthful. Odette couldn't remember a time where she had more fun. Shoot Odette couldn't remember a time from the last six year she had smile as much as she had in the last sixty minutes.

They paused when Rachel noticed Odette had worked up a good sweat, Rachel pushed Odette back down upon the couch then went to a cabinet next to the stereo revealing a hidden refrigerator. Rachel came back with two bottles of ice cold water. Odette drained hers right away while Rachel demurely sipped on hers.

"This has been so much fun for me Rachel, thank you."

"You're welcome Odette. And you're not the only one. I haven't had fun like this in many years. I forgot how freeing it could be." Rachel replied taking one more swig from her water then handing the half full bottle to Odette.

"Are you sure?" Odette asked hand poised to take the bottle, a reassuring nod from Rachel was all she needed. She took Rachel's water draining that bottle as well.

"One more dance?" Rachel asked grinning, she lifted both eyes brows for comedic effect getting Odette to grin and laugh. "Okay, one more."

They both stood waiting for the next song to begin, and to Odette's surprise she knew the song.

"Hey! I love this song. Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps by Doris Day is one of my favorites!" Odette exclaimed as she pulled Rachel close twirling her around and then Odette starting to sing to Rachel slipping into an easy rumba step and Rachel match her step for step effortlessly.

"_You won't admit you love me. And so, how am I ever to know? You always tell me. Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps. A million times, I've asked you. And then, I ask you over again. You only answer. Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps. If you can't make your mind up, we'll never get started. And I don't wanna wind up, being parted, broken-hearted. So if you really love me, say yes, but if you don't dear, confess. And please don't tell me. Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps. Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps."_

Odette spun Rachel around the room twirling her twice before bringing her close, she continued to serenade Rachel.

"_If you can't make your mind up. We'll never get started. And I don't wanna wind up, being parted, broken-hearted. So if you really love me, say yes, but if you don't dear, confess. And please don't tell me. Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps. Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps. Perhaps…perhaps…perhaps."_

This time as the song came to a close and they slowly stopped dancing to stand there in the center of the room starring into each other's eyes, Odette didn't think, didn't consider or hesitate. This time she gave into her overwhelming desire and leaned in kissing Rachel softly on the lips. Odette felt Rachel tense up for a quarter of a second them melt into the kiss returning it with increasing passion. Rachel pulled Odette close opening her mouth teasing Odette's lips with her tongue, Odette felt her knees go weak. This was hottest kiss she had ever experienced in her life, the ache between her legs began to blossom into a full on throb. Odette opened her mouth reaching out with her tongue and as the kiss deepened Odette felt Rachel gently pulling her toward the couch. They kept kissing arms wrapped tightly around each other when they felt Rachel bump into the couch but Rachel didn't pause or break the kiss. Instead she held Odette tighter pulling her down to the couch with her, only she laid back and Odette automatically lay on top.

The overwhelming sexual craving and intense throbbing between her legs was new to Odette, her body felt on fire, her raging desire for Rachel blocking everything else out, to have actually tasted Rachel unleashed the flood gate of need Odette was helpless against, she had to have more. Odette moved her hands up so she could lean on her elbows and run her fingers through Rachel's silken locks. She felt the brunettes hands wander from her lower back up then down till two hands grabbed handfuls of ass and squeezed.

"Oh Rachel." Odette moaned involuntarily bucking forward.

She didn't expect Rachel to sneakily slip a leg up between both of hers pressing deliciously against her throbbing core. Odette moaned again breathing heavily into Rachel's ear. Rachel took advantage squeezing Odette's ass more as she started licking, sucking and nibbling on Odette's very sensitive earlobes.

When Rachel's lips and tongue moved down to Odette's neck paying close attention to her pulse point, Odette began to tremble; she felt out of control but the peak rising inside of her begged for more. Odette pressed her face to Rachel's neck needing to feel Rachel's skin with her tongue, the salty flavor was best thing Odette had ever tasted and she began licking and sucking with great intent and Rachel responded by gripping Odette's ass harder and pushing her leg against Odette's core with more force.

Odette was so very close; she could feel herself on the edge. Scared by how fast everything was moving Odette stopped and pulled back to look Rachel in the eyes. She wasn't expecting to see total love shinning back at her through Rachel's deep chocolate eyes. No one had ever looked at Odette like that before, at that moment she felt something in her chest, something changed, shifted into place and it caused warmth to spread through her chest, it felt so good. Starring into Rachel's eyes, feeling connected on an unspoken level, Odette wanted to show Rachel what she was feeling the only way she knew how. Odette leaned in kissing Rachel on the lips, pouring all the love she felt for Rachel into that one kiss. The kiss did two things in that moment; it muted the almost overwhelming lust between them and replaced it with soul searing intensity.

Rachel and Odette deepened the kiss at the same time and Odette felt that peak rising even more, she was so close to tipping over she was trembling again when suddenly shattering the moment both of their cell phones rang at the same time.

They both broke the kiss at the same moment, pausing a moment starring into each other's eyes, panting for breath, they could feel each other's strong fast heartbeat thumping in sync with each other. The phone's kept ringing but a half a second later their lips crashed into each other, their tongues doing battle as they fell back into each other's embrace. Odette broke the kiss to suck on Rachel's collar bone and almost instantly Rachel began panting and squirming gripping Odette's ass with her nails so hard Odette could feel it through the fabric of her dress.

The ringing on both cell phone's stopped and they kept kissing and grinding on each other, Odette felt the crest reappear, she was still so close, on the edge, and then the phone's started to blow up again. This time Odette stopped and looked up to where she set her purse down on the table at the end of the couch and glared angrily at the inanimate object growling as she got up on her palms to lean over Rachel to reach her phone. Absolutely pissed they were interrupted she answered her phone with anger and annoyance clear in her voice.

"What?"

Underneath her Odette heard Rachel giggle, she could feel the soft chuckles but a drunken slur came through the phone distracting her.

"Hey Odette! Where are you? I think I lost you? Are you okay? I feel like I haven't seen you all night."

"What do you want Serge? I'm busy." Odette asked coldly, it was her HBIC voice that she hardly ever used on him but when he was drunk he responded best to the firm authoritative voice.

"I'm a little drunk and I missed you so I need you to come get me."

"What?" Odette asked frowning rolling off of Rachel to stand up. Speaking to Serge killed the mood and left her tense, frustrated and angry. Rachel stayed where she was on the couch propping her head up on her hand to watch Odette pace back and forth.

"I made Chris bring me to where you're at but we can't get in. Chris said her friend had the keys." Serge slurred trying to explain, it only made Odette sigh in exasperation.

"Wait, you're here!" Odette growled.

That caught Rachel's attention; she sat up frowned then went to answer her own ringing phone. Odette overheard Rachel's side of her conversation.

"Hey Chris, what's up?...Oh…you couldn't stall longer….well why did you bring them here?...No, shit, no that's fine. Which floor did you take them too? Oh, okay. Give us a few minutes then we'll be down. No Chris, I'll tell you later. Bye."

Odette could hear Serge trying to sing to her through the phone but it only annoyed her even more, irritated she told him loudly so he'd hear. "I'll see you in a few minutes, stay put!"

Odette hung up the call about the same time as Rachel they both sighed as did so then looked over to each other. Rachel gave her a hopeful smile that somehow made Odette feel better.

"Serge is looking for me." Odette admitted frowning.

Rachel nodded keeping her distance as she admitted, "That was Chris. Dale forced her to bring him here. He knows I'm usually here if not at my apartment. I'm sorry."

"For what?" Odette asked genuinely confused why Rachel would feel the need to apologize.

"For not thinking ahead and letting them, interrupt us." Rachel stated and walked over to Odette casually wrapping her arms around Odette's waist pulling her close. Instantly Odette felt the tension from the phone call recede then fade away, Odette let herself melt into Rachel's embrace.

They held each other hugging silently for a good three minutes before Rachel sighed admitting. "I have to take you downstairs now."

"Okay." Odette replied in a disappointed sigh.

Odette didn't know what to say about what just happened between or what would have happened had they not been interrupted. Odette was relieved because they had been moving at warp speed but sooooooooo damned disappointed at the same time as the continued throbbing between her legs told her.

Rachel released Odette and checked herself in the mirror making sure she was presentable. That was when she noticed something on her collar bone.

"Oh crap!" Rachel exclaimed.

"What?" Odette asked rushing to her side. Rachel turned and smirking she showed Odette the growing hickey on her neck and collar bone.

"Oh crap! I did that?" Odette exclaimed looking sheepish, "Shit Rachel, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to do that."

Rachel laughed smiling; she gave Odette a sweet look and assured her. "It's okay Odette. I'll have to remember to put makeup on later."

"Are you sure?" Odette was worried Rachel would hold it against her.

"Do you want to make it up to me?" Rachel asked in a soft seductive voice while raising one eye brow at Odette.

The throbbing between Odette's legs grew even worse. Odette didn't even realize she was doing pregnancy style breathing to get past the extreme response she felt at hearing _that_ voice from the brunette.

"Anything."

Rachel closed the distance kissing Odette again, it was fast, intense and left both women breathless. Their phones started blowing up again breaking them apart so they grabbed their purses and headed for the elevators. They managed to make it out of Rachel's office to the main lobby doors before Rachel stopped and pulled Odette into another deep long kiss. By the time they made it to the elevators Odette had to fix her dress, makeup and hair while getting her breathing under control. Once she was presentable she purposely took three steps away from Rachel, the brunette looked at her odd.

Odette blushed admitting, "I can't keep my hands to myself right now."

Rachel burst out laughing and pulled Odette in for one more, sweet kiss. Then looking Odette in the eyes Rachel told her. "Me too."

Taking the elevator down to the eighth floor, Odette waited till a moment before the doors opened to turn to Rachel, smirking as she raised one eyebrow. Looking Rachel in the eyes Odette made it clear. "We're not done."

Before Rachel could say anything the elevator dinged and the doors opened revealing loud crashing and banging noise. Both women followed the chaotic sound to a rehearsal space with the door propped open. They peaked inside to see Chris looking amused and a little exasperated as Serge and another man, Odette assumed was Dale, playing with the drum sets like children wanting to see how loud they could be.

"Have lunch with me tomorrow." Rachel asked looking at Odette with hope.

"What time?" Odette asked smiling while looking at Rachel with the same hope.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Serge screamed across the room.

Both Odette and Rachel immediately tensed up and the good mood Odette had been cultivating was gone. They both sighed and stepped into the rehearsal room.

"Where have you been?" Dale asked Rachel rushing over to pick her up with overbearing bear hug.

Odette watched Rachel's face twist up in negative response; it was obvious she didn't like Dale grabbing her like that. It matched Odette's expression watching them. It was unconscious but she really, really, really didn't like seeing Dale hug Rachel, play around with her or look at her with those disgusting puppy eyes. Odette narrowed her eyes at Dale and sneered at him then noticed Chris watching her with a fascinated expression. However before anything at all could be said Serge rushed over to her planting sloppy wet kisses on her cheek.

"You're the best girlfriend ever Odette. I'd never been to an American strip club before, they're so nice here. It was so much fun."

Odette was disgusted by Serge's attempts at affection and quickly pushed him away with a frown. Odette caught the pissed look that flashed across Rachel's face but disappeared under a fake smile aimed at Dale.

"Where are we going for lunch tomorrow?" Serge asked Odette, oblivious.

"Are we having lunch with Serge tomorrow? Oh that will be fun. Serge is a lot of fun Rachel." Dale insisted nodding his head to himself. Upon further examination Odette could tell Dale was as drunk as Serge was.

"We are all five of us." Rachel announced shocking Odette and Chris but neither woman said a word as Rachel put on extra bright super fake smile and grabbed both Dale and Serge looping her arms into theirs leading them out of the room toward the elevators.

"If we're going to be worth anything tomorrow boys, we need to cut tonight short. So let's head home." Rachel told them getting both men to eagerly nod along.

Odette and Chris followed behind with Chris flipping off the lights and shutting doors. They didn't speak on the ride down, Serge and Dale apparently had become friends and both excitedly told Rachel about their evening and Rachel politely played along. On their way out Odette noticed Chris wave to the guard as they passed through the lobby escorting Odette and Serge down to the car Odette had taken there with Rachel.

"My driver will take the both of you back to your hotel and he'll be by tomorrow to pick you for lunch. Be ready by eleven." Rachel said as she held the door open for them.

Serge poured himself in first, Odette turned to Rachel wanting to say something but Dale and Chris were standing right there. Unable to hide her disappointment Odette smiled as much as she could and looked Rachel in the eyes as she leaned in telling her softly.

"Thank you for tonight. Best night ever."

With the same intensity shinning from her eyes Rachel reached out squeezing Odette's hand. "I will see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams."

PART SEVEN: Rachel's POV:

Rachel watched her car pull out of the building's garage taking Odette Rousseau back to her hotel. Chris caught Dale as he tripped over his own feet trying to stand upright. Rachel turned to look at her boyfriend with an obvious frown, she was irritated and pissed he was even there.

"Okay Dale, come with me. I'm driving" Chris told Dale.

She helped him walk over to her car, a Black BMW. They all piled in with Chris behind the wheel, the radio automatically turned on, Dale thought it meant a sing along so he did the whole way back to his apartment never noticing he was singing alone. They dropped him off letting his door man help him upstairs. Chris automatically turned taking the way back to Rachel's place.

"So are you going to tell me what happened, or do I have to guess?" Chris asked glancing at Rachel but she was busy starring out the window deep in thought.

"Rachel? Hey, earth to Rachel." Chris called out waving her hand in front of her friends face, it did the trick.

"What?"

"Are you going to tell me what happened, or do I have to guess?"

"It's Quinn. I'm sure of it." Rachel stated firmly, she was so relieved to say the words out loud.

"How sure? What proof do you have? You can't bring someone back from dead without proof Rachel. How do you know?" Chris was quick to point out.

"I brought her back to the Studio and we talked for a long time, she told me everything. Chris she was on flight 317, she lost her memory in the crash. When she woke up she was in a hospital in Paris and people there told her she was Odette Rousseau but none of it fit. Her personality as it is now, things she can and can't do don't fit what was known about Odette from before the accident yet it matches Quinn perfectly. I mean come on Chris she sang Lucky Star and Happy Together to me! And you heard her voice, that's Quinn's voice. Your ears are better than mine so you tell me was that Quinn's voice?"

"Yeah it was. Fuck…Rachel you didn't tell her this did you?"

"Oh no way! I don't want her to run away from me."

"Was talking all you did? You did let the phone ring for an awfully long time." Chris asked throwing Rachel a knowing look.

"Oh yeah thanks for that, talk about a mood killer."

"You didn't have sex with her did you? Crap Rachel you've only known her for like an hour." Chris stated stunned but Rachel was quick to correct her.

"Hey! For the record Chris I wasn't the one who slept with someone literally in less than an hour of meeting her. That was you with Santana. And no we didn't have sex. We…we were about to when you called." Rachel admitted sheepishly.

"Well shit Rachel! That's the real test. I mean come on Rachel, I've only known about his for a couple of hours now but all I can think is, that it is possible, someone could be fucking with us. You know hire some actress and give her plastic surgery, with enough research you could find out a lot, a ton of our performances are on line and if they were good they'd hit up JBI for the stuff from high school. That would be enough to fool most, even us. But the voice? That's a hard one to fake but it's not impossible. Think about it Rach, I'm a mimic. I can copy people's style's, sound just like them. Its absolutely possible Odette could be faking it, all of it. But the real test is you getting up close and personal with her. I mean, I knew you'd jump her because she looks and sounded like Quinn but I didn't think you'd jump her, the first chance you got her alone."

"She kissed me first." Rachel pointed out but Chris gave her a look that told her she didn't believe her. "No, really Chris, she did. She kissed me first. And I can safely say it was definitely Quinn. It felt like her, tasted like her, reacted like her. And shit…Chris I almost forgot what it was like to be with her. I feel like I've been asleep these last few years, and I'm only waking up now. And she said something to me just as we were getting off the elevator that made my heart stop."

"What was it?"

"She stopped and looked at me really intense with one eyebrow raised up, you know how Quinn would do and she told me "We're not done yet." And she said it, in that tone Quinn used as Captain of the Cheerio's, you know the tone. It was so fucking sexy, so insanely sexy I wanted to jump her right there."

"We need more proof then." Chris stated nodding; Rachel could tell her best friend was already coming up with a plan.

"Just like that you believe me?" Rachel asked stunned.

"Yeah."

"Why? You could be right; this could all be some horrible trick. Why do you believe me?"

"Rachel I believe you because I know Quinn too and I may not have known her as long as you or Santana or Brittany but I do know her. And more importantly I know her around you. Quinn always had this way of looking at you, it was unconscious, and she never knew she was doing it. Do you remember how Santana would tease Quinn about it in high school? When you two walked out of the bathroom and down the hall I was watching the both of you. I saw the way she was looking at you, I knew that look. It was Quinn. Plus too back at the studio when Dale hugged you she totally didn't like that at all, she actually sneered at the guy. I haven't seen that look in years, not since high school from before you two officially got together. You never noticed but Quinn was always kind of obvious about what she was feeling if you watched her close enough."

"She really sneered at Dale?" Rachel asked unable to keep the growing smile off her face.

"Oh yeah she even did that eye narrow thing she does when she want to kick someone's ass. It was fucking awesome."

They both laughed, it brought up good memories. Rachel felt even better about how things went.

"So you want to tell me the rest of it?" Chris asked pulling into a twenty four hour dinner.

"Yes I do."

Rachel and Chris went inside to sit, eat and talk. They came to that particular dinner often since it was close to both of their places and it served a decent vegan menu. Rachel told Chris everything, everything they said to each other, sang to each other, did to each other. By the end of the conversation Chris was even more convinced.

"Did you check to see if she had Quinn's tattoos?" Chris asked.

"I didn't think to look. I will next time."

"You mean in a few hours. The sun's coming up." Chris pointed out and Rachel looked to the window and Chris was right the sun was coming up. Lunch was only a few hours away.

"We should go. I don't want to look tired for my date." Rachel commented and Chris laughed.

"Don't you mean your double date? What are you planning on doing with Serge and Dale while you try to maul Odette behind their backs?"

"I thought you would come up with something."

"I came up with something already. It's your turn."

"Awe! Come on, Chris. Help me out. You used to all the time."

"Hey now! I still do. But what do you expect from me this time, a miracle?"

"Well, yes." Rachel replied with a look that said it should be obvious and Chris laughed.

"Okay fine. By the time we meet up for lunch I'll something figured out."

"You're the best Chris."

"I figure I've been doing this for the two of you since high school why stop now." Chris joked but it made Rachel pause and think. Chris was right; she had acted like the couple's wingman for years. Wanting Chris to know how important that was to her she said.

"I wouldn't trust anyone else. Thank you for always having my back Chris."

"Hey, what are best friends for."

Chris dropped Rachel off at her apartment; she took a cold shower, that didn't diminish her slightly rampaging desire for Odette. During her conversation with Chris about Quinn they both agreed to start calling her Odette; that it wouldn't be right to call her Quinn till she remembered who she was. There was still the possibility that Odette really was Odette and not Quinn, or maybe she was Odette but was possessed by Quinn since they were in the same plane crash. Until they were one hundred percent sure either way, calling her Odette was necessary.

Rachel was just so relieved to have someone to talk to, to have Chris in her corner. Now she felt confident about what she was doing, which at the moment she no clue exactly what that was, only that she needed to get some sleep so she looked her best for Odette. Lying in bed she tried to go to sleep but her mind kept wandering back to the couch and Odette. Rachel had always liked when Quinn tried out different hair styles and colors, she could pull off anything yet Rachel had never seen her in red hair before. It was different she liked it, a lot. The more she thought about the red hair, Odette and all of it the ache between her legs turned into a throbbing, this was a problem she had not had in years. Grinning Rachel let her mind wander and slipped both hands into her panties, it had been awhile since she had been this wet she barely touched herself and she was almost there. On the couch with Odette she almost came twice, it was so easy with Odette; a simple kiss could make her knees weak. Rachel touched herself thinking of Odette till she came a few times but it didn't satisfy her need, it made it worse.

A few hours later Rachel woke up and started getting ready for her lunch date. Dale called asking where to meet them Rachel told him she would text him as soon as Chris came over and fifteen minutes later Chris knocked on her door. Rachel opened it wearing her robe she wanted to see what Chris was wearing before she finished dressing. And Chris was dressed in her usual tight black pants, black boots and a tight low cut shirt that showed off a little of the star tattoo on her chest with dark brown leather jacket.

"Why aren't you dressed? Hurry up go put something super sexy on. We need to go!" Chris ordered shooing her into her bedroom.

Rachel hurried throwing on the dress she really wanted to wear for Odette, a spaghetti strap knee high white and yellow dress with a light weight short sleeve white jacket with matching high heel yellow pumps. Rachel looked at herself one more time in the mirror liking what she saw, she stepped out in to her living room and Chris turned around looking her up and down.

"Perfect, super sexy but casual enough no one could accuse you of dressing up. Good job Rachel. But Dale might comment on you wearing something other than black, you do know he's never seen you wear color unless you're working."

"I don't think he's that observant. Did you text Dale where to meet us?" Rachel asked putting her stuff into her matching purse.

"Yes and I let Jack know too. He's picking up Odette and Serge right now." Chris supplied.

"So where are we going?" Rachel asked locking up her apartment as they left.

"Your favorite Candle 79."

"Oh yay!" Rachel replied brightly, it was her favorite vegan restaurant in New York. Then she remembered how much Dale wasn't into Vegan food at all and wondered what Serge would think of it. Rachel had a sneaking suspicion Odette would like the place.

They arrived at the restaurant moments before everyone else allowing Rachel to head up to the table Chris reserved on the second floor. Rachel went there often enough they all knew who she was and always had her favorite table and meal ready for her when she stepped through the doors. Through the windows Rachel spotted her car pulling up and Serge and Odette step out. Odette was in a lavender dress with deep purple splashes that matched the light gray coat and the white and purple heels she was wearing. Even from the distance Odette took Rachel's breath away. She didn't even notice Serge or Dale standing right next to Odette; she only had eyes for the red head.

Chris escorted them upstairs followed close behind their waitress carrying a tray full of drinks. When Chris had called ahead to make reservations she went ahead and ordered lunch for everyone, ordering a variety of drinks and food for everyone to try. The second floor of the restaurant was empty, it was still early and the lunch rush was only beginning. Rachel could hear male voices talking as they walked up the stairs, yet the first person to climb the stairs, was Odette. The moment Odette came into view she looked up and her eyes locked with Rachel and they both smiled happy to see each other. A half a second later when Serge and Dale appeared Rachel wished she could be as mean as she really wanted and dump both their asses right then and there so she could have Odette to herself. Then Chris came up behind the guys and Rachel remembered she didn't need to Chris would probably do it for her.

"Hi Rachel, wow, I love that dress, you look so beautiful." Odette gushed the second she was standing in front of Rachel. Rachel's wide real smile matched the one on the red head's face as Rachel replied. "I was about to say the same thing to you. Purple is definitely your color, simply ravishing."

The simple complement that everyone else missed made Odette blush and Rachel's smile grew. Behind them Chris pushed the guys toward their table. Dale noticed Rachel standing there talking to Odette and butted in.

"Wow Rachel! You look amazing." Dale commented walking over to give his girlfriend a kiss but at the last second Rachel turned her head so he landed on her cheek. Dale didn't notice he reached out hugging Rachel loudly sniffing her neck. "Wow you smell great too. Is that a new perfume?"

"Not wearing any Dale." Rachel corrected trying to keep the frown off her face; she hid it behind her too bright fake for work smile she had grown accustomed to using over the last few years. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed Odette narrow her eyes at Dale and that did the trick, Rachel laughed lightly pushing Dale off to reach out for Odette's hand.

"Come on Odette you're sitting next to me today."

Rachel took her seat on by the wall making sure Odette was on her right with Dale and Serge sitting across from them and Chris took the end on the side away from the windows sitting between Serge and Odette. Serge was busy looking around, his face scrunched into a frown of confusion.

"So, how are you liking, New York Serge?" Rachel asked as their waitress set down their drinks.

Serge's face lit up she smiled answering, "Oh New York is wonderful. Coming from Paris I'm used to a city with real culture, real history, real class and New York didn't let me down."

"What have you enjoyed the most so far?" Rachel asked, keeping Serge talking for a while.

As Serge kept talking they all joined in, Dale and Serge excited by the new friendship dominated most of the conversation and on the surface Rachel seemed to be paying close attention to what they talking about. However in truth no one noticed that only Rachel's left hand was on the table her right hand was under the table hidden by the table cloth. While talking to Serge Rachel reached under the table to grab hold of Odette's left hand holding it. The gesture made Odette smile and look away biting her lip to keep from grinning ear to ear and that's when Chris noticed. Rachel caught Chris watching her slyly a few times but right as Chris was about to say something their food arrived.

"Hey wait we didn't even see the menu yet. Did we already order?" Dale asked looking at the huge spread being laid out in front of them. Chris grinned explaining to him, "I ordered for everyone Dale. This is supposed to be a fun experience for Odette and Serge so no lip about what we're eating."

"Wait what are we eating?" Serge asked eyeing the beautiful appetizing looking food with caution.

That's when the conversation at the table broke off into two separate entities. The first conversation was between Serge, Dale and Chris. She was explaining to them the vegan offering in front of them because both men looked very confused about the lack of meat and cheese. The boys were wary to try it but Chris could convince anyone of anything and soon they were both trying it and were surprised to find they actually did like it, a lot, they couldn't tell there wasn't any meat in it.

The other conversation was between Rachel and Odette, Rachel took great delight in introducing Odette to all of her favorite dishes and Chris had ordered every single dish on the menu that she was fond of. The girls conversation was quiet and extremely flirty and it was drowned out by how loud Dale and Serge were but it also could have been because Chris kept plying the boys with shots of Patron tequila. And Rachel was very glad Chris was doing that because she kept forgetting herself, forgetting that Dale and Serge were right there. She kept catching herself staring into Odette's eyes or rubbing circles on the inside of Odette's palm or catching herself leaning in wanting to kiss the red head. She knew she had a problem with keeping her hands to herself, unconsciously she kept reaching out for Odette, she tried to keep things in perspective, and keep the goal in sight but having Odette close was intoxicating.

Then as Odette finished eating she leaned back sipping on the pink wine she was sharing with Rachel, her free hand went under the table and Rachel jumped slightly when she felt soft finger tips running over her knee and up her bare thigh. Rachel almost choked on her wine and started coughing but Odette didn't remove her fingers or stop their enticing path across her skin. Dale and Serge both looked over at Rachel.

"Are you okay Rachel?" Dale asked looking concerned, he and Serge were now discussing action movies much to Chris's boredom.

"Yes Dale, thank you. The wine went down the wrong pipe." Rachel tried to explain as she tried to calm herself which was almost impossible due to Odette's fingers moving further up her thigh. The ache between her legs was growing, almost screaming for release, it took all of Rachel's skills as an actress to keep from moaning right there at the table.

Dale smiled at Rachel oblivious to what was going on just like Serge and when he turned back to his conversation he asked Serge. "So you were telling me last night you work in real estate and development. Tell me more."

Serge went through some of the basic details of what his job entailed trying to make it sound like he was important from what Rachel was over hearing but his comments made Odette laugh under her breath not enough for Serge to notice but Rachel did. Rachel caught Odette's eyes and they shared a silent meaningful look. Then they both noticed a comment Dale made.

"Well I hope when Rachel gives me a good answer that house is still on the market. It's exactly what I want to raise my family."

"You and Rachel are starting a family? Wow that must be difficult with both of your schedules." Serge commented.

"Yes for now. But I hope that when we settle down to have children Rachel will put aside these distractions to focus on raising the children."

Rachel was shocked silent, she had no idea these things were going around in Dales mind, none. Stunned and so instantly pissed she didn't have words for it, Rachel automatically looked over to Chris, who had the exact same stunned and stupefied expression on her face. And as they were both about to say something they were beat to the punch by a loud extremely familiar sigh, of utter exasperation followed by the comment.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

They all turned to look at Odette who was angrily glaring at Dale now, her eyes narrowed, her mouth drawn back in a sneer, Odette looked ready to hit Dale in the face only she chose words instead.

"Put aside these distractions? Distractions? How the hell can you say that? That's her job and her dream asshole! How dare you, tell Rachel Berry, the biggest star on Broadway, the biggest box office draw in the last decade, that she should quit her job to raise your brats. Are you crazy? You don't stifle talent like that! You nurture it, love it and support it with everything you've got. You don't stomp on her dreams, stifle her ambition or ask her to set aside who she really is for your bullshit out dated misogynistic ideas! Frankly that makes me believe you don't know Rachel at all because if you did you would know and understand how incredibly important her career is to her. For crying out loud Dale, Rachel's already won three Tony awards, three! And you want to cut that off at the knees? Why? So you have some woman cook and clean up after you and some rug rats? Are you fucking crazy?"

By the time Odette was done with her speech she was standing up with both hands placed firmly on the table as she leaned over to get up in Dale's face. Rachel was happily stunned; it was literally everything she wanted to say and to watch Odette say it made her heart soar. Not to mention how damn sexy it was to see that look in Odette's face, that fire in her eyes. It was Quinn! Rachel missed seeing that fire, missed seeing that passion. Rachel glanced over at Chris to see her best friend watching Odette wide eyed with her mouth open in a half smile, she was loving it.

"Odette! That's rude!" Serge tried to chastise Odette but she turned to her boyfriend literally sneering at him too. "Oh shut up Serge. What would you know? I'm the top salesman at work, you only have your job because my father felt bad because when you met me you had no prospects."

Then turning to Rachel, Odette tried to reign in her anger as she apologized. "I'm sorry Rachel if I ruined lunch for you but I refuse to sit and listen to such utter bullshit. If things were reversed and you were a man Dale would never dream of saying such bullshit to you, it's only because you're a woman that he thinks, its okay. And you know Dale maybe that would have flown fifty years ago, thirty years ago or shit even ten years ago but not now. Not here. If you ever speak to Rachel like that or about Rachel like that again I'll break your fucking nose."

With that said Odette grabbed her purse and walked out. Rachel and Chris sat there staring wide eyed and mouth open, that had been unexpected. Even Serge sat there silently stunned, Dale however was embarrassed, his face red his mouth twisted down in anger he looked ready to explode. Chris was quick to call the waitress over, she brought more Patron tequila shots. Rachel sat there blinking letting it all sink in as Serge began apologizing for Odette and that's what snapped her back into the moment. She listened for a half a second as Serge tried to explain away Odette's words to sooth Dale's bruised ego but it disgusted Rachel and she grabbed her purse taking off after Odette.

Rachel went down the stairs in search of Quinn and spotted a bus boy but before she even had to ask he pointed her to the back exit. Rachel took it coming out of the back of the restaurant into the alley way and spotted Quinn pacing back and forth a little away from the door.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rachel called out walking slowly over to her.

Odette didn't answer at first, she nodded her head with her lips pressed tightly together, she was still pissed but she took a deep breath and turned to Rachel.

"I'm sorry for that Rachel. I didn't mean to ruin lunch like that. I don't know what came over me. I know my nickname at work is Head Bitch In Charge or sometimes even Ice Queen but I've never lost my cool on someone like that before, ever. Shit I've never been that mean to Serge before, no matter how much he acts like an asshole I've always been able to hold it back, keep my tongue in check. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Rachel closed the distance reaching out with both hands she took Odette's right hand holding it then used her other hand to gently force Odette to look up. Once she had Odette's eyes on her she smiled telling her.

"There's nothing wrong with you Odette. You didn't say anything wrong. All you did was beat me and Chris to the punch. So thank you for sticking up for me, the only person whoever does that for me is Chris. It's nice to know someone else cares."

Odette looked deep into Rachel eyes and said in a soft voice. "I don't believe that Rachel."

"Well after I…after I lost Quinn, I had a hard, well, I had a very hard time being around my friends. Being around anyone really, Chris is just stubborn and wouldn't leave me alone. The others I know I ran off. Even those I'm still in contact with I'm not as close to anymore."

"Well you have me now too, if you want me?" Odette asked with a small hesitant smile.

They both smiled and started leaning in. Rachel opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Chris's loud laugher coming down the back hall toward the exit. They stopped and pulled away from each other the moment Chris stepped out into the alley way, a dour looking Dale and Serge right behind her. Odette frowned at the both of them her face turning to stone, Rachel saw it a started laughing softly. She missed that face so much, seeing it again felt so good.

"Rachel I'm sorry if I stepped over the line." Dale began then went on as he walked over to her. "I've been thinking too much while I wait for your answer. We still have a lot to talk about, don't you think?"

"Do you really expect me to quit…my life, Dale?" Rachel asked bluntly.

"No, that was silly of me to say. I would never expect you to do that. Your career is important." Dale said automatically without looking Rachel in the eyes and she noticed that.

"Okay fine. We'll talk later about this." Rachel replied frowning at him.

"So Odette, I know we just met and all but I need you to do me a favor." Chris began brightly, a big smile on her face; she was trying to break the tension because Odette still looked really pissed at Dale. Odette didn't say anything instead she turned her icy glare to Chris making the tall Italian grin and go on to say. "Good! Odette I need you to accompany Rachel to the fitting she has in fifteen minutes. Rachel has a premiere to go to in two weeks and she needs a new dress. I was supposed to go but I'm taking Serge and Dale on a special ride instead."

"Oh, is the fitting today? I forgot." Rachel admitted and Odette's face changed the moment she looked at Rachel. Odette offered, "I can go with you."

"Great! That's settled. Look I know everyone's a little tense right now but we'll take a break and come back together in a couple hours. We'll meet up at The Blue Door when you're done."

"Sounds great Chris thanks. What sort of special ride? Or do the guys not know?" Rachel asked grinning, this was perfect. She owed Chris big time.

"Chris said it was a surprise." Serge offered shrugging.

"I don't understand why Rachel can't come too." Dale mumbled and Odette glared at him again. Rachel was quick to interject.

"Hey, Chris is offering to do something special for you. I would advise you to take this opportunity; you said you wanted to get to know Chris better. This is your chance."

"Okay, so we'll talk tonight?" Dale asked and Rachel nodded yes, she planned on dumping him as quick as she could but he was proving a great distraction for Serge, she needed to see how far she could get with Odette first.

"Excellent! Let' take off, I'll take the driver. Rachel you have my keys yes?" Chris asked clapping her together with enthusiasm.

"Yes I do Chris. You guys go have fun." Rachel told them a big smile on her face.

Rachel stood next to Odette watching Chris lead Serge and Dale down the alleyway back to the street so the car service could pick them up, Serge looked like he wanted to say something to Odette but her icy glare kept him back. Once they were gone Rachel reached out grabbing hold of Odette's hand and led her in the opposite direction to the garage Chris had parked the car at. Rachel liked that as soon as she took Odette's hand the icy expression on the red head's face disappeared. They walked to the car in silence till Rachel reached into her purse pulling out the keys she hit the button on the key chain unlocking the doors. They let go of each other to climb in, Rachel got in on the driver's side while Odette paused for a second before she climbed in the passenger seat.

"Rachel can I ask you a question?" Odette asked softly not looking at the brunette and that made Rachel nervous.

"You can ask me anything." Rachel assured her reaching out and taking Odette's hand holding it in her lap. Odette took a moment to think about what she wanted to ask giving Rachel a second to look at Odette's wrists. Quinn had two tattoos, one on her wrist and one on her ribs. Odette had been wearing very wide solid bracelets on both wrists obscuring Rachel's view, holding the red head's hand she flipped it over to see light scar's covering Odette's wrist but no tattoo.

"Odette are scars on your wrist from the crash?" Rachel asked in a whisper, she used her thumb to lightly touch the scars.

"Yes. I was burned over both arms the scars on my wrists were the worst ones." Odette explained then she sighed softly and asked. "Rachel what did Dale mean when he said he was waiting for a good answer?"

"Dale asked me to marry him a week or so ago. I haven't given him my decision yet."

"Why not? You're going to turn him down aren't you?" Odette asked in a hard tone that was all Quinn.

"Yes. I am."

"Why haven't you told him? Shit! I'm sorry, I shouldn't even be asking. It's not my place to question your relationship with that dumb asshole." Odette apologized but Rachel could tell she was still pissed, thankfully Rachel understood why even if Odette didn't.

"It's okay. I want you to. And I haven't told him because I've been completely preoccupied with this gorgeous red head I met. I would have dumped him last night for interrupting us but I realized how good of a distraction he is for Serge. I didn't want to put you in a difficult position unless we both agreed upon it."

Odette looked surprised and was quiet for a long moment, she frowned staring ahead confessing. "This is so weird for me Rachel. Before I came to New York my life was boring and dull and nothing fit, nothing felt right. And I felt stuck because of Serge, I should have broken up with him years ago but he's been with me since the crash and he's always been so supportive and loving. I felt guilty for wanting to get away from him. Like something was wrong with me for not wanting that, for not embracing it more. Then I come here and I find out the woman of my dreams is real. I wasn't expecting to meet you and to have…what happened…happened, or this."

Odette held up their clasped hands.

"Odette what do you want? From me? From this?" Rachel asked softly trying to see Odette's eyes but they were on the cars parked around them, and then Odette turned to face Rachel and look her in the eyes.

"This." Odette raised their clasped hands again then added, "Forever."

Tears sprang to Rachel's eyes she didn't have words for how happy that simple statement made her. Odette leaned in, looking concerned by the tears; she reached out with her free hand gently wiping away the tears.

"What do _you_ want Rachel?" Odette asked softly and Rachel smiled tears still spilling over she held up their hands.

"This…forever."

Odette leaned in softly kissing Rachel on the lips, Rachel melted into the kiss deepening it. Tongues reached out and the world was forgotten as they lost themselves in the long, intense love filled kiss. Hands began to wander as they leaned over the center console to get closer, things heated up fast. Impatient and demanding Rachel kept the kiss going and climbed over the console to straddle Odette's lap. Odette grabbed Rachel's ass with both hands squeezing and pulling her closer. Rachel breath caught in surprise at the move and quickly pressed forward wanting more. All the desire, need and lust that had lain dormant in Rachel for the last six years bubbled to the surface, she wanted, no needed, to drown in Odette but the red head suddenly stopped breaking the kiss and pulling back.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked through heavy breath, she saw hesitation and fear in Odette's eyes.

"Rachel…I've never felt like this in my life. I feel out of control. And…and I'm scared. I'm really scared, I…I…I…shit…I don't think I'm strong enough for this…Rachel?" Odette stammered tears welling up in her eyes she looked down shaking her head.

"Hey." Rachel said softly while gently lifting Odette's chin so the red head would look up at her and when Odette did, Rachel held her gaze telling her firmly. "Just tell me Odette. You can trust me."

Odette starred helplessly into Rachel's eyes shaking her head looking terrified. Rachel leaned in kissing Odette softly on the forehead, the tip of her nose then on the lips. "I won't hurt you Odette. You really can trust me."

"Is this…is this real?" Odette asked as tears spilled over. Rachel was quick to wipe them away and hold Odette's face with both hands.

"Yes, it is real. Very real. More real than anything else." Rachel tried to assure her, she could feel Odette's pulse point thumping fast. Rachel moved her hands away from Odette's face to run her fingers through Odette's soft locks, it immediately began to sooth Odette, and she calmed down explaining.

"Everything has felt wrong for so long, like it wasn't real but how could it not be real. It's my life…right? And then I started dreaming about you and I don't know why, these dreams Rachel, they haunted me. They showed me what real love was; what real desire and affection are but it was all in my dreams. And then to see you on that stage in real life was almost too much. Part of me wanted to run away back to Paris but a bigger part of me wanted to jump on that stage and kiss you right there. I thought it'd be enough to watch you from afar and just be happy that you're real and then Serge screwed that up by taking me to that bar. You've given me a taste Rachel of what it's like to be truly alive for the first time I can remember. You've changed me and we only officially met last night. You're all I can think about, you're in my mind, my dreams, and my heart. You changed me and I don't want to go back. I don't want to be numb anymore…I found the one place I know I belong, the one place I know I'm supposed to be and that's with you. I love you Rachel. I loved you in my dreams and now that's its real…I'm frightened because it feels so good, too good. You could destroy me if you wanted too; all you'd have to do is take it away."

"That won't happen, Odette. I love you too. I'm in love with you and if it's within my power I will never hurt you."

"But why? We just met." Odette asked still crying, she was so confused and the strength of her feelings for Rachel clearly terrified her.

Rachel wanted so desperately to tell Odette the truth that she was Quinn Fabray, that it had always been that way between them for the moment they first laid eyes on each but now was not the time.

"It's called love at first sight. And I knew when we locked eyes you were the one. No one has ever made me FEEL like you do. No one make this wet or this desperately horny but you. One look, one touch, one word and you bring me to my knees. It's only you; it's only ever been you. You are my heart, my soul, my everything."

"It's not too fast? We're not fools are we?" Odette asked looking to Rachel for answers.

"No, it's not too fast. Not when you think that we've been waiting our whole lives for this. And we're not fools; we'd be fools if we didn't try."

Odette blinked away the tears; Rachel could see her words sinking in and the light go on. Odette smiled suddenly exuberantly happy. Odette asked, "So we're not totally crazy?"

"Well I don't know about that." Rachel teased then added. "But at least we'll be crazy together."

They laughed and Odette leaned forward kissing Rachel with everything she had. So very fast they both became lost in the intensity of the embrace, hands began to wander, tongues trailed over skin and Rachel was becoming more and more aggressive with Odette. Ready to take Odette right there in the car Rachel started scooting down using her tongue to trail down Odette's neck to her chest when a loud long honk of a car horn startled them both. They both stopped and looked up and around worried someone caught them. It was a man honking at another man who was backing out only a few cars away, the men had not noticed them making out like crazy in the car. They both laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation and how insanely turned on they both were. Trying to get her heavy breathing under control Rachel grinned asking.

"Would you like to go someplace more private?"

"Yes." Odette answered eagerly then stopped to ask. "Hey, wait. Don't you need to make that fitting? You need a dress don't you?"

"Nope. I did the fitting early last week." Rachel answered laughing lightly as she slid back into the driver's seat and fixed her dress.

"But? Chris said?"

"Chris was doing us a favor."

"Oh! Wow, Chris is really amazing. That's the second time she did that. Why?"

"Well to be totally honest, she is my best friend and it is what best friends do for each other but it's also because Chris likes you. And would rather see me with you than with Dale."

"Oh, well shit, can she be my best friend too?" Odette asked laughing.

"She comes as part of the package. I hope that doesn't disappoint you."

"No, that sounds great actually."

Rachel drove as fast as she could without getting pulled over back to her apartment, parking the car in her own personal spot. Rachel made a point to open the door for Odette and take her hand to lead her inside using the service elevator instead of the main elevator. Rachel didn't feel like answering any questions from anyone, all she wanted was to get Odette upstairs to their place so they could properly drown in each other.

Keeping hold of Odette with one hand Rachel led her to her apartment door and unlocked it pulling Odette in with her. Rachel kicked the door shut after Odette walked and locked it. Odette barely had a chance to look around the room before Rachel launched herself at Odette kissing her hard up against the shut door. Rachel attacked Odette's neck with her tongue as her hands massaged soft breasts through thin fabric making the red head moan and her knees buckle just a bit. Rachel kissed her way down till she could reach Odette's breasts with her mouth sucking on them through the fabric making Odette pant.

"Rachel…please…I can't keep my legs locked when you do that."

Rachel answered by sucking harder for a fast moment followed her switching to the other breast, nibbling gently and sucking more as her right hand went down to rub Odette's mound pressing just enough.

"Oh god Rachel!" Odette called out, Rachel could feel the red head's whole body trembling.

Rachel stopped pulling back letting Odette catch her breath for a moment; she was weak legged so Rachel leaned in kissing her distracting Odette from her weak legs leading her with the kiss over to the couch since it was closest. The little diva was quick getting Quinn on her back never breaking the kiss and once Odette was on the couch Rachel lay on top grinding her entire body on Odette, the red head grabbed handfuls of her ass squeezing wanting more. Rachel moved down again to suck on Odette's breasts through the dress as her right hand went down this time under the dress to feel soaked cotton panties. Rachel took a fast break from her oral ministrations to raise her head, she watched Odette's face as her hand continued to manage the red head's core through the fabric. Odette was close, Rachel could tell she knew Quinn's reactions as well as her own all the signs were there but there was no way Rachel would let Odette tip over the edge till she was inside her. Then realizing she didn't have long Rachel slipped her hand into Odette's cotton panties slipping two fingers inside very slick folds to play with the hard bud reducing Odette to sounds and unintelligible words. Then Rachel pushed three fingers inside of Odette sending the red head over the edge.

Watching Odette closely Rachel let her recoup from her orgasm for a short moment then raised up moving down while gently fingering the red head, Odette was already so sensitive every thrust sent shock waves through her. Rachel rose up on her knees maneuvering herself in between Odette's legs and before Odette had any idea what she was doing, Rachel used her free hand to move aside the soaked cotton pulled out her fingers to lean in and lick the length of Odette's folds with her tongue.

"Oh god…oh…my god Rachel!" Odette cried out spreading her legs even further apart.

Rachel licked and sucked on the clit thrusting her fingers back inside Odette again and again till Odette came again. Feeling those strong legs on her shoulders and tasting the essence of her love again Rachel became so worked up making Odette cum she tipped over the edge herself without missing a beat on Odette. Rachel pushed it a little more getting Odette to come one more time really hard leaving the red head a quivering sweat covered mess that was unable to speak, move or open her eyes. Rachel kissed Odette on her hip and removed her fingers gently knowing how super sensitive she was and let her rest. Rachel moved to get off of Odette when the red head finally moved holding her in place so she lay her head on Odette's stomach enjoying feeling Quinn underneath her again.

"I think I saw stars. And why can't I move?" Odette whispered almost ten minutes later and Rachel giggled and moved so she could kiss Odette's stomach.

"Maybe because I'm laying on top of you?" Rachel offered quietly chuckling.

"Guess again." Odette replied laughing.

Odette moved getting to her side so Rachel could scoot up, the couch was big enough to fit the both of them easily. When they were face to face Odette leaning in kissing Rachel lightly pulling her close. They made out for a long time with their legs wrapped around each other, Rachel was still really worked up and very eager to let Odette have her way yet the kissing was so damn nice. No matter how she tried she was never, all that into really kissing Dale yet kissing Quinn/Odette was entirely different, Rachel could kiss Quinn/Odette all day and never tire of it.

Before Rachel realized it, she was on her back and Odette was licking her way down with her hand tracing searing patterns on Rachel's thigh. Odette pulled the top of Rachel's dress down with her teeth snapping one of the spaghetti straps till she exposed Rachel's hard nipples. Licking and sucking on each one in turn Rachel was already starting to tip over the edge, every cell in her body was on fire because of Quinn. Rachel gave herself completely to Quinn/Odette, she felt strong fingers touch her exactly where she wanted to be touched, slip inside her at exactly the right moment brining an intense mind shattering orgasm.

Odette was sneaky while Rachel was catching her breath and seeing star's, the red head moved down and started licking patterns on the insides of Rachel's thighs making the little diva's heart race again. Odette licked her way up to Rachel's soaked panties only instead of moving them aside she slipped them off and tossed them across the room. With a hungry predatory smile Odette positioned herself between Rachel's legs and leaned forward eager to taste, to lick, and to reduce Rachel into puddle of mush.

They continued to take turns for the next hour and a half till they both lay half asleep in each other's arms. Rachel was so content and happy to lay there with Quinn; she could feel her blissful light dozing slowly pulling her into real sleep. Startling them both Quinn's phone started to beep then ring. Quinn moved to get the phone and Rachel tried to pull her back saying out loud.

"No, let it ring Quinn."

"What did you call me?" Odette asked her voice suddenly very cold.

Before Rachel knew what was going on, Odette had removed herself from Rachel's embrace standing up to grab her purse in a rush telling Rachel. "Oh my god, this was a mistake. This was a mistake, we made a mistake. I need to leave. I shouldn't have done this. This was a mistake. I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Wait! NO! Please don't go. I'm sorry!" Rachel begged rushing after Odette but she was fast. Already at the door purse in hand, shoes on Odette stopped and looked right at Rachel tears spilling over.

"I'm not your dead girlfriend Rachel. I'm not Quinn."

And then she was gone.

PART EIGHT: Chris's POV:

Taking Serge and Dale on a helicopter ride over New York was fun, exhilarating and funny as hell since she paid the pilot to take it rough on them, and it worked Serge and Dale both screamed, became sick and by the time they were back on the ground they were begging Chris to take them to a bar so she did. An hour after getting there both Dale and Serge were on their sixth shot and Chris was putting the tequila in a time out. They moved to play darts over in the corner draining drink after drink after drink.

Two hours in at the bar and Dale started playing music on the jukebox, it was early only a handful of people drinking quietly so they didn't complain when Dale took over the music playing songs that reminded him of Rachel. Chris kept hoping he'd put something decent on, something appropriately Rachel but he didn't, it was one lame choice after another. But the wistful romantic mood that had gripped Dale rolled over onto Serge and pulled out his cell phone calling Odette, however she didn't pick up.

Fifteen minutes later Serge's phone rang, he looked down at the caller ID and his face lit up. "Hey it's Odette!"

Serge picked up the phone greeting Odette brightly but almost instantly his face changed to concern and he started ratting off in French very fast, too fast for Chris to follow along. This was the first time Serge had spoken French in front of her or Dale, both Odette and Serge had spoken predominantly in English. Chris watched Serge's face closely this didn't feel right, something must have happened. Chris knew what Rachel and Odette should have been doing but if Odette was calling now and Serge looked really worried that meant something had to have gone wrong. Serge hung up and stood up looking around for his jacket.

"Where you going Serge? Something wrong?" Chris asked in a friendly manner.

"Odette's freaking out, she checking out of the hotel right now. She said if I don't get back to the hotel right now she's going home without me. I'm so sorry guys. I have to leave. I guess this is goodbye. Chris this was great, I had so much fun thank you. Dale, I'm going to miss you man. If you're ever in Paris look me up. It'll be my turn to take you out."

Serge shook both hers and Dale's h and left taking a cab back to his hotel. Dale looked as confused as she was. Chris pulled out her cell phone telling Dale, "I'm calling Rachel to see what happened. I'll be right back."

Dale nodded looking a little down at Serge's quick departure and sat there sipping his drink. Chris walked over to the other side of the bar to get a bit of privacy and called Rachel, she picked up after the third ring.

"She left Chris. She took off!" Rachel sobbed into the phone.

"What happened, Rachel?"

"I accidently called her Quinn. She told me it was mistake, that she shouldn't have made love to me…that it was all a mistake. Then she told me she wasn't my dead girlfriend, she wasn't Quinn. But Chris…_she is Quinn_! It is her! It is her and she's gone again Chris!"

"Serge just got a call from her, she's checking out their hotel right now Rachel. They leaving, going back to Paris probably. What do you want to do?" Chris asked grimacing, on the other end she could hear Rachel crying even harder.

"I don't know Chris. I don't know."

"Okay, stay put on some water for that calming tea you like and I'll be bye as soon as I can make it over. We'll come up with a plan Rachel. We're not going to let Quinn slip away, Rachel. We know she's alive, we know she's okay."

"But she's not okay! She's running away from me! From us! Why is she running away Chris? Why?"

"She's freaked out Rachel. You can't blame her for that. You made a mistake, calling her by her real name before she understands the situation was a mistake but thankfully not a mistake we can't fix."

"How can I fix it Chris? She's going back to Paris. How can I fix anything if she won't let me?"

"We'll get real proof that she's Quinn and not Odette. Then you'll take that proof and go talk to her. I won't let you forget this is Quinn we're dealing with which means this isn't going to be easy but Quinn loves you Rachel, and she always will. This will work out, I promise. Now go make your tea I'll be by as soon as I can."

"Okay, hurry Chris." Rachel replied then hung up.

Chris put her cell phone in her pocket and pulled out some cash catching their waitress and paying their tab on the way back to the table.

"Come on Dale I need to take you home." Chris announced catching Dale by surprise.

"Why? Is Rachel not heading over? Was something wrong?"

"Well kind of, Odette's father has taken ill that's why the big rush to the airport. But Hiram called Judy's having fainting spells again. Rachel is already on her way over to her parents, she asked me to tell she'll call you as soon as she can. Come on let me take you home Dale."

"Okay."

Chris took Dale home dropping him off at his building, on the short drive Dale kept asking questions about Rachel asking if maybe he stepped out of line too far that Rachel wouldn't want to work things out with him. Chris didn't know what to tell him other than, "Things will work themselves out."

After dropping Dale off Chris went over to the Studio, it being Sunday afternoon only the security guards were there. Chris went directly to Rachel's office and spotted the empty water bottles on the table next to the couch. Chris went to a small cabinet next to the hidden refrigerator and pulled open a drawer of plastic bags that sealed on their own and used the bags to pick up all the water bottles sealing them in the bag then went to the office's private bathroom searching for Rachel's hair brush using another plastic bag to put a few hairs in. Then curious if maybe Quinn left a hair on the couch Chris searched for red and lucked and found four strands, one even had a root still attached. Chris was careful putting those hairs in their own sealed bag.

Gathering everything in a large envelope Chis went to her own office going to her computer to find Walt's phone number. Walt was the brother of an ex-girlfriend and he ran his own lab doing research for a large pharmaceutical company. Walt picked up on the second ring, Chris was to the point she needed a favor, she needed a DNA test run. Walt told her to come by the office, his weekends were Wednesday and Thursday so Sunday was the middle of his work week. Chris was there within the hour. Walt met her in the lobby and escorted her upstairs to his office, they went through the material that needed to be tested and Chris was honest to why. Walt loved the idea of bringing someone back from the dead and stories of true love and agreed to do all the testing personally.

Heading over to Rachel's, Chris found the door open and Rachel collapsed on the couch still crying. Chris got Rachel up into a hot shower telling her.

"We have work to do, so you need to get your shit together. I'm calling Bridget so don't take too long."

"Oh, okay." Rachel was surprised but did as she was asked.

Chris called Bridget, a friend of Paul's and one of the best private detectives in the business. Chris had used Bridget more than a dozen times over the last decade and her information was always one hundred percent reliable. By the time Rachel was out of the shower and dressed in one of her all black outfits Bridget was knocking on the door. Chris let Bridget in and they got straight to business.

"We need you to find Quinn." Rachel began but Bridget, a blonde in her mid-forties, raised her hand stopping her.

"Quinn Fabray passed away six years ago. Has someone stolen her body from the cemetery?"

"No, we think Quinn was misidentified in the crash and that she actually survived it." Chris interjected and this made Bridget pause.

"Bridget we met this woman, spoke to her, spent time with her. That's why we suspect this. It was Quinn but she called herself Odette Rousseau. She's been living in Paris."

"How do you know she's Quinn and not this Odette woman? What sort of proof do you have?" Bridget asked.

"We're doing DNA testing right now." Chris supplied and Rachel looked stunned. "Really?"

"Yes. I've got the samples from your office and I'm getting the sample of Quinn's DNA on file sent over to Walt, he's testing everything personally. But I'm not going through Santana so it may take a while."

"That's a good idea. No one else should know till we have real proof."

"All right girls tell me everything from the beginning." Bridget asked taking a seat.

Rachel and Chris told Bridget everything they knew writing down all pertinent information including phone numbers. Serge had given his number to both Dale and Chris but Odette and Rachel had not exchanged numbers. A small fact that was making Rachel feel even worse, all she wanted to do was apologize to Odette but she had no way to reach her.

Rachel had Monday off but Tuesday it was back to work, the little diva's mood was foul especially when she didn't receive the trio of bouquets after her first show that week. Chris was there for Rachel that entire week, it was slow but Rachel came to terms with the reality of the situation and that no matter how fast she wanted things to go—patience—was the key to this game. Dale was getting impatient but Rachel kept blowing off his calls till turned to Chris and started blowing up her phone seeking answers.

During that week Santana called Chris a few times, she was in Tokyo taking care of Tina and Mike's new contracts. Over the last few years Santana was on her way to becoming one of the most powerful entertainment lawyers in the business, she represented Mercedes, Sam, Puck, Tina, Mike, Artie, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, Chris and Rachel. Santana did take on other clients but on a one transaction part time basis, she never allowed her other clients to get in the way of her handling Chris's or Rachel's careers which she made first priority.

Santana had been pushing Chris for a real date over the last couple of months, hinting here and there without ever bluntly mentioning it. Chris knew it but she wasn't ready, she knew how she felt about Santana and she knew how easy it would be. One kiss and she'd be undone so Chris wanted more time and to buy that time she played dumb. The ruse was only lasting so long Santana was getting impatient and pissed. Finally Santana got Chris to agree to pick her up from the airport that Sunday, Chris agreed however that Sunday Dale showed up demanding to talk to Rachel who was there going over plans to do a cover and a music video to put on French airwaves. Realizing she couldn't make the trip to the airport with Dale there foaming at the mouth Chris called Brittany.

"Hey Chris what's going on?" Brittany brightly answered.

"I need a favor Brit, well two actually." Chris replied stepping into her office closing the door.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I need you to pick up San from the airport."

"Oh, that. I don't know about that Chris. San was really looking forward to seeing you first."

"I know but Dale is here right now and I'm afraid things are going to get ugly."

"Why? Did Dale do something?"

"It's an odd situation right now Britt, some shit is going on, stuff I can't tell anyone yet. But I have to be here to take care of it." Chris tried to explain.

"Okay, I'll pick her up but you do know she's going to be pissed. She told me how you've been dancing around her these last few months, she's frustrated Chris."

"I know. That's the thing Britt, I'm fucking scared when it comes to _that_, why? Because it's San and I know I'll want forever not just right now. And I can't ask that of her."

"Why not Chris?" Brittany asked.

"You know why, we all know why. I gave her up once but I'm not strong enough to do it twice. So will you talk to San for me?"

"I will Chris but she'll come by to your place on her own later, you know that."

"I do."

"Chris, I want you to be happy. You know that right."

"Yeah I do Britt."

"I'll always love San, that will never change but I haven't been _in love_ with San for a few years now. Actually from right before we lost Quinn that's why we drifted apart like we did and it was mutual Chris. San hasn't been pinning for me all this time and I'm not pinning for her. I'm happy and I want San to be happy too and I know she'll be happiest with you. So don't wait too long, you know how San gets."

"Thanks Britt."

"Hey Chris…this stuff you can't tell me about. Does it involve Rachel?"

"Yeah."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah and we'll tell you Britt as soon as we we're able."

"Okay. If you need anything else let me know."

"Thanks Britt."

Chris hung up the phone and heard shouting; Chris was quick to head out to the hall where she found Rachel and Dale shouting at each other. Dale was angry and accusing Rachel of a lot of things while Rachel was no longer hiding how little she actually liked him. Chris stayed back letting them argue but staying to watch to ensure it didn't get out of hand. Dale and Rachel argued for over an hour during their breakup, Dale left with unshed tears in his eyes and it was over.

As soon as he was gone Rachel was eager to get back to work on the music video, they were still going through the plan for the cover when Santana was announced and came knocking on the front door a minute later. Chris left Rachel to keep working and answered her door.

"What the hell Chris!" Santana asked stomping in the second she opened the door, she was still wearing her business outfit from the plane. Chris couldn't help but noticed how _good_ Santana looked especially with that pissed off expression.

"Didn't Britt explain things to you?" Chris asked shutting the door following Santana down the hall toward the open office where Rachel was working.

"Yeah that's why I'm checking on Rachel first." Santana replied walking into the office and over to Rachel yanking the pen from her hand. Rachel looked up startled and Santana grabbed her by the shoulders forcing Rachel to her feet and obviously looked Rachel over.

"Are you okay? Did he touch you?" Santana demanded.

"No! He wouldn't have dared with Chris standing right there. I'm okay San. Thank you for checking on me." Rachel was quick to try to calm her friend's protective streak.

"I'm glad he's gone. He wasn't good enough for you Rachel. So what's going on?" Santana asked eyeing the table and everything scattered across it.

"I want to release a cover of a song as a single and do a music video for it." Rachel announced brightly.

Santana narrowed her eyes at the little diva very suspicious as she should have been. Both Rachel and Chris were acting odd and it would go without saying that of course one of their oldest friends would be able to pick up on it.

"There's something else going on isn't there?" Santana asked.

"What did Britt say?" Chris asked suspicious.

"Nothing but I know that look on short stack's face and you've been acting weird since last weekend. Come tell me what's going on guys?" Santana asked backing up and taking a seat.

"Not yet. Okay San. Please, not yet. I need to be sure before I tell anyone." Rachel explained but Santana shook her head pointing out.

"But Chris knows, so what the hell?"

"I was there." Chris pointed out on her own.

"So something did happen. Okay so was it good or bad?" Santana asked.

"We're not sure that's why we don't want to say anything. I've put you guys through enough. I don't want to drag you guys into any more bullshit, if I can at all help it." Rachel answered.

"Okay but only if you give Kurt a call, he misses you, you know. Go have lunch with him, get caught up. It's been too long." Santana pointed out and Rachel's face fell.

"You're right San."

"Wait, what was that? Rachel Berry's telling me I was right. Chris did you get that on record?" Santana teased and Rachel finally smiled.

"Come on you two are taking me out for dinner and drinks. Then you're going to tell me how everything else is going. So let's go." Santana ordered and both Chris and Rachel got moving.

The three went out to one of Santana's favorites, they served a mixed menu so Rachel was always able to get something great as well. The three ate dinner having a few bottles of wine, relaxing, when Rachel went to the bathroom Chris took the opportunity to tell Santana.

"San, thanks for making us come out tonight. We both needed it. Things have been tense this last week. I'm glad I was there to make sure Dale didn't get out of line, he was always really emotional and I wasn't sure what he'd do. I am sorry, I wasn't there to pick you up. What can I do to make it up to you?"

Santana leaned back surprised the said so out loud. "I'm surprised Chris. I thought you were going to make me wait forever."

"If you don't think I'm worth it?" Chris replied raising one eye brow at Santana, the Latina immediately acted hurt then she leaned in whispering. "More than worth it and you know that. I want you to let me show you how much."

"You know I was reminiscing with Rachel about high school and she was teasing me about how we…met…(_laughs_)…yeah teasing me about how fast we moved. You know I never did anything like that before you and I haven't since. You were the only one I moved that fast with, ever, but I know that's how I am with you. It's all or nothing, you know. I wasn't sure if you were ready for the all part, I am now. Can forgive me for being hesitant?"

Santana leaned back again not knowing what to say for a moment then suddenly she leaned forward grabbing Chris's face pulling her close kissing her. Chris was surprised and a little overwhelmed but happily so and kissed Santana back with as much eagerness as the Latina. Santana pulled back a moment later leaving Chris looking a little stunned, that's when Rachel returned to the table.

"Did I miss something?"

"Nope." Santana replied smirking, she was really enjoying the blissful stunned expression on Chris's face.

Rachel looked at Chris giggling, Chris snapped out of it looking suddenly very self-conscious and all three of them laughed. They drank a few more rounds then dropped Rachel off first, Santana dropped Chris off giving her a long good night kiss and leaving to head home herself. Chris was disappointed but Santana whispered in her ear right before she left.

"You make me wait. I make you work for it."

Chris loved it and she started making plans.

Over the next month changes happened in both Rachel and Chris's lives. Rachel reached out Kurt, they made up and reconnected. Having Kurt back in her life made a big difference, she started to lighten up some. Kurt encouraged Rachel to reach out to everyone she had pushed away and soon she was hosting a get together with Puck, his wife Bianca, Kurt, his boyfriend Josh, Blaine, his boyfriend Zack, Brittany and Max along with Santana and Chris basically every old friend she had within driving distance. Rachel had friends she had made since being in New York but they didn't know her like her old friends did and those where the people she pushed away, those were the people she needed to bring close again. And it worked, the moment Rachel opened up to everyone, they forgave her and welcomed her back.

Chris asked Santana out on a real date, wined her, dined her and wooed her. Or as she told Rachel later on, "I cooked for her, made sure we ate by candle light, serenaded her then gave her a full body massage, then sex the rest of the night. It as fucking amazing!"

Chris and Santana started dating for real and it was going unbelievably well both women were on cloud nine about it. The only real issue was the continued secrecy over what Chris and Rachel were doing. Chris continued to use alternative avenues to keep it from Santana and the others. Which frustrated Santana to no end, the Latina had grown accustomed to knowing everything going on; it was the only real way to do her job. Brittany helped Rachel with the music video after she recorded the cover for the single.

The song she chose was Annie Lennox's "Love Is A Stranger" Chris asked why that song and Rachel she wanted an older song so that there was no mistaking it was a message, if she used a new song Odette might think it was just another song not the message Rachel was intending it to be. Rachel wanted it playing as often as possible on TV, online and on the radio in France to get the message to Quinn. Chris was arranging everything trying to keep it low key.

Privately Rachel kept telling Chris how much she hoped that Bridget would come up with the information they needed but other than confirming Odette Rousseau returned to Paris finding any concrete information on her was very difficult. One month turned into two, then three then four. Rachel kept her hope up and kept her spirits up being positive, she realized that Quinn was alive and as long as that remained the case there was a chance for a happy ending. And while she waited, she prepared for Quinn's return.

Chris was enjoying her honeymoon period with Santana with a low work period neither had their usual work load freeing up more personal time giving them the opportunity to wallow in one another. They started talking about taking a vacation together away from the city when Chris got a call from Bridget out of the blue.

"Hey Bridget, you got good news for me?" Chris asked.

"More than that Chris. I've got everything. When can you make it to Paris and don't bring Rachel. I need you on the ground giving me your best assessment before we tell Rachel anything."

"Is it that bad?"

"The danger is worse than we thought and getting dire by the minute. So call me when you land. I'll see you then."

Chris hung up and went straight to her computer to book a flight immediately out to Paris.

PART NINE: Quinn's POV:

Running away hurt worse than she thought it would, much, much worse. On the plane ride back to Paris Odette silently came to the realization that she over reacted; everything had been going amazing till Rachel called her Quinn and hearing Rachel call her that, freaked her out. Thinking about it Odette knew Rachel had only ever been with Quinn before her, that Rachel had been dedicated to Quinn till she died. Then Odette remembered the sex, and how intense it was, how _very _intense it was. Odette could see how you could be confused but it still hurt and that gut reaction made her run far and fast. And now she wished she could take it back.

Odette missed Rachel the second she left the apartment but that panic in her chest pushed her so hard she was back at home in Paris before the true weight of what she did sunk in. Unpacking her bag Odette found an IPod that wasn't hers; it had been tucked into a pocket in her purse, one she had never used. Odette turned the IPod on and scrolled through the playlists, nothing was labeled it was all concert one song one, concert seven song three, no titles no artists. Intrigued Odette took it and some ear buds then sat in the garden alone under the moon light. She was shocked to find it nothing but songs sung by Rachel Berry, Odette swooned at first note sung and laid out in the garden listening to the entire thing she didn't go back inside till the morning.

She missed Rachel a lot, more than she dared to even whisper out loud. The dreams came first, starting the night after she got back. The dreams of Rachel were always intense but now they were vivid, real, in them Odette could smell things, feel things, taste things and they weren't about just sex anymore. Odette dreamt of some American high school and cheerleaders that wore red, white and black. Chris was also in these dreams, she had never been before but Odette assumed it was because Chris was Rachel's best friend so her own mind was adding things. However soon that theory was tossed out the window when a beautiful blonde and a very sexy Latina wearing the cheerleading uniform kept appearing, the pair seemed very familiar.

Odette kept the IPod with her at all times, listening to it every chance she got as well as pulling up photos of Rachel online. Odette purposely kept away from the news, history or gossip regarding Rachel Berry or Chris Rizzoli knowing searches under those names would lead to Quinn Fabray. It was bad enough Odette felt like she was fighting Quinn's ghost, Odette didn't want to see that Quinn was prettier than she was too and she highly suspected that to be the case.

Time passed and Serge finally stopped asking questions, Anton was very confused but Odette refused to talk to anyone about the trip. She refused to touch Serge anymore instead sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms till he got the hint and moved out of the bedroom on his own into a guest bedroom, it continued by her dinning alone and she went right back to work. There was no way Odette could pretend things were like they were before, Rachel changed that changed her and there was no going back, only moving forward with grim determination. Three weeks after the trip Anton finally got Odette to break her solitude and dine with him. She wouldn't talk about the trip but she did talk work with him and that was a start of her return to normal.

By week four Odette was at the breaking point, she missed Rachel like crazy and she wanted to see her so bad she was ready to head back to New York. Odette didn't care about the consequences, she didn't care about Serge or her life in Paris, all she wanted was Rachel. She bought a ticket then got sick, so sick she ended up at the hospital. Alone and eager to leave a doctor pulled her into his office sitting her down, suddenly afraid something was really wrong she still was not expecting to hear what he actually had to say.

"No there's nothing wrong with you Miss Rousseau, I thought you like to know you're four weeks pregnant."

Odette freaked out, breaking down she called Anton. She told him about how well the New York trip went at first and how she and Serge had reconciled but the rest of the trip went horrible and now Odette wants nothing to do with Serge but now she was stuck. When Odette told Anton she was pregnant he was over joyed, he had wanted grandkids for a while but he was sympathetic about her situation with Serge. Anton didn't pressure her either way but made it clear he would support her and the child no matter what.

Odette tried to buy time to think but then Serge followed her to the doctors two weeks later and confronted her. When he realized she was pregnant he immediately got down on his knees and proposed to her. Feeling trapped but with no escape, Odette thought of Rachel and then convinced herself that Rachel wouldn't want her like this, ruined, with living breathing baggage. And there was no way she was going to give up the baby, despite how she ended up in the situation she realized the moment the doctor told her she was pregnant that she would keep the child. So three days later Odette accepted Serge's marriage proposal, it felt like a death sentence.

Odette thought accepting fate would make things easier but it didn't. Her hormones were all over the place from the pregnancy, morning sickness made her miserable very single day almost all day long making her the worst incarnation of HBIC yet, frankly even Odette admitted in the mood she was in and as bad as she was feeling, it was causing her to act quite evil. Nothing made her happy, nothing made her feel good, nothing could curb the violence she wanted to make everyone else endure and though it wasn't physical, people dreaded running into Odette at the office. Everyone was afraid of her wrath because nothing could temper it, nothing that_ they_ knew about anyway, nothing but listening to that IPod full of Rachel's voice.

Serge stayed away as much as possible realizing his presence only angered Odette but continued to do romantic sweet things from afar for her like send her roses every day. She threw them away immediately; the smell making her feel even more sick than usual, then one day Serge filled her office with the noxious smelling flowers forcing her to vomit in the trash then run away to escape the stench. Odette told her secretary Lena, she would be out for a while and to make sure the roses were gone before she returned and the office aired out, and then took off for a walk to clear her head of the fumes.

Heading for the closest park Odette took out the IPod slipping the ear buds on and turning it to random letting it play, Rachel's voice filled her ears instantly easing her nausea. Odette kept walking toward the park and passed by a small flower shop, on a whim she paused. Her sense of smell was insane lately and she couldn't handle most smells any longer, not without getting sick. Walking through a flower shop was a special kind of hell for her but something in the back of her mind nagged and pushed her to walk through it. Then she spotted it. Odette bought the only bouquet of gardenia's they had and took it with her on her walk, keeping the wonderfully scented flowers under her nose blocking out all the other abhorrent scents and her nausea completely went away.

Spending almost three hours on a bench by a pond in the shade Odette sat there thinking, mostly about Rachel but also about how much she wished she was more like Quinn. Odette had been slightly obsessing about Quinn since her return to Paris, all she knew about the woman was what Rachel had told her and from Rachel, Odette got the impression Quinn was perfect. And Odette wanted to be more like Quinn, brave, strong, determined, and steadfast; Odette wanted to be all those things and she wanted to be all those things for Rachel but she didn't feel good enough, not even close.

Feeling depressed and very down Odette decided to skip the rest of work and head home to take a nap. Her drive at work to be the best was no longer her sole motivator, more and more, day by day the small life growing inside her was slowly taking precedence over everything else. It was an odd change and a slow one but a change Odette embraced. Not that she would get in trouble at work, Anton made it very clear to everyone that Odette could do what she wanted and now that she was pregnant that included taking off for the day when she didn't feel up to it. Today was such a day and she was glad to have Anton as her father.

Heading home the long way enjoying the walk and the gardenia's pressed to her nose, Odette passed by a group of students hanging out at a café. One of the students had their laptop open and it was playing a video and at the moment Odette was walking through there was a pause on the IPod as the playlists switched. The pause was just long enough for Odette to catch a tiny bit of the song playing on the laptop and to Odette's shock it was Rachel's voice. Pulling the ear buds out Odette paused to watch and listen to the song over the student's shoulder, they didn't even notice her till the song was done.

"Hey, who was that?" Odette asked the student, a handsome young man with shaggy jet black hair and lots of acne.

"Oh her? That's Rachel Berry's new single Love is a Stranger. She's so hot!"

"She is hot, hey thanks!" Odette replied walking away.

Odette rushed home making sure she was actually alone and went into her home office locking the door before rushing over to her computer and typing in "Rachel Berry Love is a Stranger" and instantly the link to the music video popped up. Odette watched enthralled as the music started and Rachel stepped into the frame wearing a shiny shimmering bright metallic yellow dress with white sparkling fringe, her hair was done but sparkled as did her impossibly high five inch stiletto heels that made Rachel's legs seem endless. Odette's jaw was on the keyboard drooling, seeing Rachel in that outfit did terrible things to her hormones making her four times hornier than usual which with the pregnancy was all the time. The video was simple just Rachel looking extremely hot singing directly into the camera almost as if Rachel was signing directly to her.

"_Love is a stranger in an open car._

_To tempt you in and drive you far away. _

_Love is a stranger in an open car. _

_To tempt you in and drive you far away. _

_And I want you, and I want you, and I want you so it's an obsession. _

_And I want you, and I want you, and I want you so it's an obsession. _

_Love is a danger of a different kind. _

_To take you away and leave you far behind._

_And love, love, love is a dangerous drug. _

_You have to receive it and you still can't get enough of the stuff_."

That was the part that made Odette certain this really was for her, the feeling she got from it, she couldn't deny it. This was a message from Rachel to her. Odette watched even closer as Rachel continued to sing.

"_It's savage and it's cruel and it shines like destruction. _

_Comes in like the flood and it seems like religion. _

_It's noble and it's brutal, it distorts and deranges. _

_And it drenches you up and you're left like a zombie. _

_And I want you, and I want you, and I want you so it's an obsession. _

_It's guilt edged, glamorous and sleek by design. _

_You know it's jealous by nature, false and unkind. _

_It's hard and restrained and it's totally cool. _

_It touches and it teases as you stumble in the debris. _

_And I want you, and I want you, and I want you so it's an obsession. _

_And I want you, and I want you, and I want you so it's an obsession. _

_And I want you, and I want you, and I want you so it's an obsession. _

_And I want you, and I want you, and I want you so it's an obsession_."

At the end of the song Rachel stared into the camera then leaned in kissing it. Odette was so wrapped up in it at the end she leaned forward kissing her monitor screen in response. A second later Odette caught herself but didn't feel embarrassed at all, what little embarrassment she did feel was totally overpowered by the surge of lust washing through her. Odette unable to deal with how horny she was shut off her desktop and grabbed her laptop heading to her bedroom locking the door after her and stripping down to nothing. Odette climbed on the bed with the laptop and brought up the video again making it play on repeat. Laying there Odette watched and let her mind wander, letting the lust take over Odette gave in touching herself till she came but it wasn't enough. Memories of Rachel's smell, her taste, the way her body moved when she was close to cumming kept the ache and throbbing, no matter how much Odette tried to relieve it herself. Odette spent the rest of the afternoon masturbating to Rachel's video, dreaming of touching Rachel again, of tasting Rachel again. Odette fell asleep naked on the bed, the video still playing making sure she dreamt of Rachel all night long.

Over the next few months the morning sickness receded, it was still there every day but between the gardenias, listening to the IPod or watching video of Rachel it was manageable. Most of the effects of pregnancy Odette found she could manage as long as she had some reminder of Rachel with her yet she still found herself wishing every single day she woke up alone that Rachel was with her.

Odette still bared Serge from her bedroom but agreed to do fiancée stuff with him like registering for gifts, posing for announcement pictures and holding an engagement party. Secretly they knew this had to be a short engagement if they wanted to marry before the baby was born. Reluctantly Odette agreed to a date, setting it in three months just enough time to get everything ready and hopefully Odette's stomach would still be small enough to hide. Anton didn't care if the world knew Odette was pregnant but Serge wanted to keep that air of respectability he had been getting from dating her. If anyone found out Odette was only marrying him because of the pregnancy it would look poorly on him.

Yet with each passing day the more depressed Odette became, the more desperate she was growing to get some sort of reprieve even if only for a moment. Unable to find any sort of suitable distraction Odette started working odd hours, sometimes going in after everyone had gone home and to leave before anyone arrived in the morning. That way she could blast the IPod without anyone knowing what she was listening to. Plus as the baby grew Odette learned it liked to kick and roll around a lot and sometimes that only thing that would sooth it was strawberry vegan ice cream or listening to Rachel's voice, and Rachel's voice worked best. Odette even purchased a pair of large headphones to fit around her growing belly to direct Rachel's voice better, and it quickly became an item she never left the house without.

Then during her fifth month Odette was working late when she stumbled across some accounting reports with very odd numbers. She spent the rest of the night trying to figure it out but came up empty the most she could identify was that someone had been manipulating the books, numbers from one report to another were way off and contradictory. Smelling a rat Odette stayed in the office till Anton came in the next morning, they had a private meeting for over two hours. At the end everyone who already arrived in became very nervous, it was highly unusual for Odette to stay past 7 am but to have a private meeting with Anton for that long told everyone something was wrong. Oddly Serge was the one most affected by the meeting, as soon as Anton opened the doors Serge pushed his way in asking mumbled questions about how late Odette worked and if she'd been resting enough. However neither Anton nor Odette was paying attention to Serge, they both thought him not intelligent enough to understand what they had been discussing for the last two hours and it didn't help that Serge's questions were rather dumb and poorly stated. Instead they left Serge at the office while Anton took Odette out to an early lunch, unfortunately neither saw the expression on Serge's face as they left. Serge was pissed and he seemed extremely nervous about something but he was hiding it from everyone.

Lunch that day was at a restaurant since it was earlier than usual and Odette was adamant about avoiding Serge, his natural smell set off her nausea like no one's business, so keeping him away, was key to her enjoyment of lunch. They were dropped off by their car in front of the restaurant but Odette paused the moment her foot hit the sidewalk, next to the restaurant she spotted an advertisement along the building wall. It was for a one time only special performance by premier Broadway Star Rachel Berry. A six foot tall close up of Rachel's face was staring at her. Almost instantaneously Odette's hands broke out in a sweat, her tongue felt too big, her heart started beating fast and she suddenly had to pee as the baby started doing summersaults in her stomach.

"Odette are you alright? You're very pale." Anton noted offering his arm out to his daughter. Odette automatically took it leaning on him not saying anything for a moment.

"I'm okay. I'm…I'm surprised by the advertisement." Odette stammered.

"Really? Why? Is the girl a bad singer? You know me I don't keep up with those types of things but that girl is gorgeous." Anton observed of the poster.

"No father Rachel…Berry is not a bad singer at all, in fact she's incredible. Serge took me to see her when we first got to New York; it was the best part of the trip. Her voice is angelic and captivating. It really was the best part of the trip."

"Would you like to join me then? It's been a very long time since I've attended the theater, the experimental theater of the seventies and eighties ruined me a bit on the experience but I'd be willing to give it another try if you're willing to go with me?"

"I'd love to father." Odette replied smiling tightly desperately trying to keep her voice even and calm.

Odette wanted nothing more than to see Rachel again and the prospect that Rachel was going to be in Paris made her so insanely excited and depressed at the same time. She didn't know what to do with herself. The show was a week away giving her six days to worry, fret and day dream about seeing the beautiful brunette again. Odette didn't return to work that day, Anton insisted she go home to rest and so she did, falling asleep to Rachel's voice. Odette ended up sleeping all the way through till the morning, when she awoke she realized she could shower and make it into work at her old starting time. Feeling better rested than she had in a while Odette decided to head into work. She made it in a little after her secretary.

"Oh Miss Rousseau, a moment please?" Odette's secretary Lena called out stopping Odette a moment before she walked into her office.

"Yes Lena, what do you need?" Odette asked.

"Oh well you seem to be in a good mood this morning Miss Rousseau." Lena commented a look of surprise on her face.

"I got some real sleep last night. I feel better, less walking dead than usual." Odette joked knowing how much Lena liked that American show The Walking Dead, of course Lena laughed.

"I just wanted to give you a heads up before going in you received a very large delivery of flowers this morning. And I know how sensitive you are with powerful scents."

"Oh, god was it Serge with those disgusting fucking roses again?" Odette asked suddenly exasperated at the mere idea of having to deal with a room full of roses.

"Um, no. It wasn't Serge. Whoever this was has much better taste. I'm pretty certain I did see a card on one of them." Lena commented.

"One of them?" Odette commented confused as she walked into her office startled when she saw that the entire office had been filled with white gardenias. There were over four dozen bouquets and the wonderful scent hit almost the same moment the visualization sunk in.

Odette was suddenly and very pleasantly filled with joy, the sight of all those flowers, the wonderful smell washing over her put a big smile on her face.

"Were you expecting these?" Lena asked watching Odette's face, it wasn't often anymore that Odette genuinely smiled. Today seemed to the exception.

"No, this is a very wonderful surprise. Thank you Lena." Odette replied shutting the door to wade into sea of white flowers.

By the time Odette sat down she was giddy, she knew exactly who sent the flowers and that combined with the fact she was doing a show in town later that week, Odette was left to wonder what Rachel was up to. Taking a seat at her desk she found the card Lena mentioned sticking out of the bouquet sitting on the center of her desk. Odette grabbed the card but held it staring at it.

"Maybe she forgives me for running away? Maybe see wants to see me? But how could Rachel forgive me for what I did. Shit…how could she possibly forgive me for what I'm doing? I don't even forgive myself. Shit. But all these flowers? What else could it mean? Maybe she's just being nice since she's in town. Even if she did want to still be with me, she won't after she sees how big my stomach is."

Saying it out loud was even more depressing than just thinking it.

The round robin going through her head was depressing her, yet the flowers and there wonderful scent didn't allow the negative thoughts to linger too long. Odette sighed heavily building the courage to open the note; inside she found a card with one sentence written on it.

"_**I meant it when I said—Forever. –R xx"**_

The note made Odette cry, she hugged the tiny piece of paper to her chest and balled for a good twenty minutes. Lena came in to see what was wrong but Odette chased her away with excuses of "Pregnancy hormones" so Lena left her alone. Odette kept the note tucked into her bra close to her heart and had the best day at work in a long time. Odette made sure to have all the flowers taken to her house, she wanted them to fill her bedroom and they did.

The next morning Lena was there before her again and looked really excited.

"Miss. Rousseau you had another delivery this morning!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Someone sent you more flowers!"

"Not rose's right?" Odette sneered even saying the word.

"No! Gardenia's."

"Really?" Odette commented rushing into her office to again find it filled with the lovely smelling flowers.

"These aren't from Serge, are they?" Lena asked in a rare moment of unguarded curiosity and for the first time Odette didn't jump on Lena's case about over stepping boundaries. Instead this time Odette grinned happily and shook her head no.

Eagerly Lena asked, "Well who are they from? An admirer?"

"You could say that, thank you Lena." Odette replied shutting the door before rushing over to her desk to find the card she hoped was there and to her absolute delight there was one. It read:

"_**Do you have any idea what you mean to me? –R xx"**_

Again Odette cried for a half an hour and kept the note pressed to her heart the rest of the day. Again she took home all the flowers, filling up a living room and her bathroom, Anton loved it but Serge was highly suspicious yet never got the chance to question it as Odette locked him out of the bedroom. That night at dinner Serge showed how pissed he really was by making several comments about Odette's weight gain from the pregnancy; he was so vicious Anton stepped in to end it. Odette finished dinner by calling Serge a "bastard!"

The next morning Lena was bouncing in excitement when Odette stepped off the elevator.

"You got another delivery!"

"I did?" Odette asked with excitement her whole face lighting up and this time Lena got to join in on the happy occasion. This time Odette rushed right in snatching the card up. It read:

"_**You have nothing to be scared of. You're a very pretty girl Odette. The prettiest girl I've ever met, but you're so much more than that. –R xx**_"

After Serge's bullshit from the night before getting a compliment like that made everything better. Odette didn't know how Rachel did it but somehow she was still making her feel better, a tiny part of Odette felt guilty for taking such relief in it. Odette didn't want another episode like the one the day before so she had Lena take all the flowers to her house before Serge got in and after he left for work. Lena assured her she'd stay away from Serge and she did filling up Odette's home office with the Gardenia's.

The next morning Lena greeted her at the elevator again bouncing in place again. "You received another flower delivery this morning."

"Really!" Odette commented grinning, she kept expecting it to stop but apparently Rachel had other plans. This time Lena followed Odette into her office and through a sea of white flowers. Odette grabbed the card it read:

"_**It's called love at first sight.**_ _**One look, one touch, one word and you bring me to my knees. It's only you; it's only ever been you. –R xx**_"

"Wow, that's the most romantic thing I've ever read in my life. Are all the cards that amazing?" Lena asked obviously jealous.

All Odette could do was keep grinning from ear to ear, what could she say that wouldn't give her away.

"Oh wow, these really aren't from Serge are they?" Lena asked looking shocked, it finally dawned on her.

"Lena, I'm asking as a friend. Please don't tell anyone the flowers aren't from Serge. Okay?" This was the first time Odette had ever asked anything like that from Lena, she had no idea if Lena would keep her secret or not.

"Sure Odette." Lena agreed nodding her head then looked down. Odette could tell she wanted to ask another question.

"Go ahead Lena. This will probably be the only time I'm willing to actually answer it so go ahead and ask."

"Do you love Serge? Or is it because of the pregnancy?"

"It's because of the pregnancy." Odette answered bluntly.

"But if you don't love him Odette. Why?"

"Because I don't think this," Odette held up the card. "Will never be possible if they knew I was pregnant."

"But that note, it's so full of love. Whoever wrote that to you and sent you all these flowers, I don't think they'll turn their back on you, not if they really love you like they say they do." Lena tried to argue and it made Odette smile sadly.

"One can only hope."

Odette let it at that and retired to her office to wallow in the beautiful scent, she spent most of the morning staring at the note rereading it a dozen times over. That day Odette passed out bouquets to the secretary's, thanking them for a great job, soon the whole office was buzzing with Odette's gesture. It was unusually but sweet and everyone who received one loved it, it brightened the office and everyone's spirits. Odette made sure Lena took home as many bouquets as she wanted joking she'd just receive more tomorrow. Then the next day she did, the card read:

"_**I knew when we locked eyes you were the one. No one has ever made me FEEL like you do. You are my heart, my soul, my everything. –R xx**_"

Lena begged Odette to read the card and because she wanted to show off a little Odette let her. Lena swooned over it the entire day.

That morning Odette woke up thinking about Rachel, she had been dreaming of her all night and felt good getting up. Taking a shower and getting ready for work all Odette could think about was if there were more flowers waiting for her or not. She knew she was going to the theater that evening with Anton, he had already purchased the tickets so one way or another she'd see Rachel again yet she admitted to herself on the elevator ride up she'd be disappointed if there was nothing waiting for her. And again Lena was waiting for her at the elevator doors.

"You received two deliveries this morning!"

"Two?"

Odette stepped into office to find it full of gardenias but also a large glossy red box sitting on her desk in the center of the flowers. Lena followed Odette in and closed the door after herself, she told Odette.

"I need to see what's in the box."

Odette opened the box to find a card sitting on sparkling blue tissue paper. The card read:

"_**For tonight. – R xx**_"

Odette opened the tissue paper to find a very elegant blue evening gown; it was actually several shades of blue with white sparkling hints. It was very beautiful and on the side of the dress were a pair of brand new matching heels. Lena gushed over it all morning long. Odette decided to leave early taking a few handful of bouquets home along with the box with the dress and shoes. At home she tried them both on shocked to find that even though she was starting to show the dress was lose enough to fit well and comfortably, she looked great in it. Relieved she listened to Rachel on the IPod while she took a nap wanting to be well rested for the evening, every day the baby was taking more and more out of her and tonight she didn't want to miss a thing.

A few hours late she got up to start getting ready wondering how the night was going to go. She knew she'd try to get back stage after the show. She hoped Rachel would let her in but once that happened she didn't dare dream. Odette tried to prepare herself to be happy with seeing her and not to expect anything but it was hard when half the fantasies had to do with what Odette wanted to do to Rachel if she got a chance to see her in her dressing room after the show.

PART TEN: Rachel's POV:

A loud banging knock on her door dragged her out of a deep sleep, she had been sick for two days and was finally feeling better but having to return to work the next day she hoped to get all the rest she could.

"One minute!" Rachel called out surprised to have someone knocking on her door, very few came by, the most common person was Chris but Chris had a key.

Opening the door revealed Santana, she looked pissed. Confused Rachel rubbed her eyes gesturing for Santana to come in, the Latina stomped in dressed in tight black jeans, Chris's black boots and her black trench coat.

"What the hell is going on Berry?" Santana demanded right away.

"Hi Santana, what brings you by this early hour?" Rachel asked yawning as she glanced at the clock it was 6:50 am, and Rachel was still in her "I'm sick pajama's" not even bothering to smooth out her bed hair.

"Chris got a phone call and took off. I want to know where."

"I don't know what you're talking about, maybe she just went for a drive or a ride. She does that sometimes." Rachel suggested her tired brain was having a hard time catching up.

"Rachel I know you're still sick still but follow with me. Chris got a call in the middle of the night and the next thing I know she's leaving for the airport. All she left me was a note this morning, all it said was she'd be back in a couple of days. I checked her computer so I know she went to Paris. Rachel I need to know what's going on. I'm tired of waiting for whatever you two are doing to pass. Please!" Santana asked as politely as she could which was actually extremely polite; apparently they were growing in their old age of twenty seven.

"Wait, Chris went to Paris? Really?" Rachel asked and Santana exploded. "See! You do know what's going on! Come on Rachel, all these years when have I let you down? You know you can trust me, whatever it is you got going on with Chris. I just want to know for my own piece of mind."

"I don't know San. I really didn't want to tell anyone till we got the test results back. That way we'd have proof to show you."

"You mean this?" Santana pulled a large yellow envelope out from inside her coat throwing it at Rachel. Santana added, "It showed up right after Chris took off for the airport."

Rachel caught the envelope and suddenly felt wide awake; she tore into it pulling out the report inside. There was note addressed to Chris on top it read:

_**Chris- You'll be happy to know the tests confirm Odette Rousseau is actually Quinn Fabray. This report will be all you need to re-open her case to get her declared alive. Happy to help bring back the dead with you and very happy to help Rachel out. Give her my love. –Walt**_

Rachel collapsed sobbing startling Santana who didn't know what to do with it. Confused even more she waited to see if Rachel would stop crying only she didn't, Rachel was too happy. This test proved she wasn't crazy, that she wasn't making it all up. And she hadn't cheated on Quinn by sleeping with Odette because, Quinn was alive! After a moment Rachel got to her feet and walked over to Santana hugging her shocking the Latina.

"Okay short stack, you're really making me worried. Come on talk to me." Santana asked in a calm soothing tone. It was the tone she used on Rachel when she wanted the little diva to do something, it usually worked not so much the tone but because Santana only used it as a last resort when it was really important.

"A few months ago when I was doing that run on my last show. I got spooked one night because I thought I was hallucinating."

"Hallucinating? Have you not been eating again? Rachel you're know you're tiny you have to be careful and eat right." Santana started to lecture but Rachel held up her hand and motioned for them to take a seat in the living room.

"It wasn't that because the next night I saw it again. It was a face in the crowd that wasn't supposed to be there. I got worried that maybe I was really, _cracking_, this time but I was too scared to tell anyone not even Chris. But all week long at every single show, that face was in the crowd."

"Was that all?"

"No San, because the first night I saw that face in the crowd I got something after the show I hadn't received in years."

"Oh god not another dude's underwear; that last one sent you dirty shorts and that was the grossest thing I'd ever seen."

"No it wasn't anything like that. It was Gardenia's, a whole lot of them, three bouquets each time."

"Gardenia's? Who would send you gardenias? Did it say?"

"It said it was from my number one fan." Rachel stated and saw Santana's face scrunch up in confusion. Rachel knew the Latina would put the clues together quickly just as Chris and she had.

"This went on all week; I'd see _that_ face in the crowd then get another room full of gardenias after, always with a note from my number one fan. The only thing I could confirm was that the person sending me all those flowers was the same person I saw the audience. At the end of the week I couldn't handle it and broke telling Chris everything. We went to Off Key for drinks and the person I kept seeing in the crowd showed up and actually sung a song."

"Wow, that's ballsy. Off Key is not the stage for amateurs."

"Exactly but this…woman…was very familiar."

"Rachel I can tell you're stalling. Spit it out. Who was it?"

"It was Quinn."

"Rachel, Quinn's dead. She's been dead for over six years now." Santana stated looking Rachel in the eyes but the little diva was firm.

"I know that San but it was Quinn standing on that stage. It was Quinn singing. Chris was there with me, she saw everything and she agrees with me."

"That's fucking impossible. Quinn is dead; the dead don't come back to life. They don't suddenly reappear Rachel. Are you sure about what you saw? Maybe she just looked a lot like Quinn." Santana argued standing up to pace the room; this was extremely distressing to the Latina. The look on her face made it clear she thought Rachel had totally lost it and was dragging Chris into the land of totally bonkers with her.

"San she sang two songs, the first one was Lucky Star, the second one was Happy Together."

Santana slumped down on the couch shocked, "That's not fucking possible. The only people who knew how important those two songs to you guys was us. Are you saying one of our friends is fucking with you?"

"No San. I don't think that at all."

"How come?"

"Because after she sang Happy Together I lost it completely and ran to the bathroom to cry and that's where she found me a few minutes later. I got to see her up close; I got to talk to her. San it was Quinn."

"Fuck this…I need all the details Rachel. All of them." Santana begged getting a closer seat.

Rachel told Santana everything, leaving nothing out, everything they did and everything they said including accidently calling Odette Quinn and her running back to Paris. Rachel explained how she and Chris had been working with Bridget to get information on Quinn's location and situation to find her and get her back. Once it was all laid out Santana finally looked at the report and the note attached, she didn't say a word instead she read it and cried. Rachel didn't say a word either instead she silently moved closer to Santana on the couch wrapping her arms around her hugging her. Eventually when Santana could speak again she commented.

"This is totally fucking nuts! If you didn't have this report Rachel, I would have never believed you. Even though I know you so well that I know you'd never ever jump on some random skank just because they looked like Quinn. That I know your instincts, how you think, how you react and I trust your instincts, more than I do most people, sometimes more than I trust my own. I still couldn't believe you, not without this report. You know that don't you."

"I do Santana, that's why it was so important to wait. What I knew and I could prove were two totally different things. I'm glad you know though, this was, has been, very hard on both Chris and I. She wanted to tell all of you right away but I refused. I'd already put Chris and all of you through so much. I didn't want to hurt you guys again. If this had turned out to be a trick…I don't know what I would have done."

"I do, but we're not going to talk about that ever again. Okay?" Santana asked Rachel looking her in the eyes so there no chance at deception, in that silent moment they both agreed to not say out loud what they both knew, afraid if they did, it would become real.

"Okay."

Santana took Rachel out for breakfast and they kept talking about what this could mean to everyone. At the end of breakfast Chris called, all she would say was that she was coming back that evening and she'd tell everything then. Rachel went home to sleep some more while Santana got stared on finding out everything she needed to do to officially bring someone back from the dead.

However when Rachel got up that afternoon to wait with Santana for Chris she found not just Santana at her door but Kurt and Brittany too.

"I didn't tell them anything. I'm leaving that to you but Britt knows me too well Rach. She figured out something was up just by looking at my face and Kurt was there fitting Felix with a new little suit." Santana tried to explain while Brittany gave her an encouraging look.

"So you're keeping things from me again?" Kurt accused hands on his hips.

"No, I wasn't. Ask San, I was waiting for proof so all of you wouldn't think I was crazy." Rachel tried to explain as they all followed her into her apartment.

"Kurt, give her a chance to talk." Brittany pushed when Kurt wouldn't drop the attitude.

"Well at least tell me what this is about?" Kurt asked deflating a little.

"Quinn."

"Quinn's dead Rachel." Brittany commented carefully, everyone was very aware what a touchy subject that was with Rachel but both Brittany and Kurt was surprised the happy smile that blossomed on Rachel's face.

"Actually, no she's not but let me explain." Rachel was quick to say silencing both Brittany and Kurt.

Rachel went through it all again explaining everything in great detail, including what Chris was doing and what she hoped Chris would return with. They paused to order takeout opening a bottle of wine. Brittany sat with the DNA report reading it again and again and again, crying. Eventually soothing whispered words from Santana finally calmed the blonde's tears, while Kurt repeatedly got up to walk away, because the tears kept coming all he could mumble was.

"At least, they're tears of happiness."

Two hours later Chris knocked on Rachel's door using her key to walk in, she was surprised to see so many people with Rachel. However one glance to Santana explained it, all Chris could say was.

"I was going to tell you."

"Yeah well I didn't want to wait anymore. How was the flight?" Santana asked kissing Chris and the Italian made sure to return it with equal fervor before answering any more questions.

"Good. I'm tired but it's going to be a long night."

"Do you want me to put on some coffee?" Santana asked and Chris nodded smiling in appreciation.

Chris made them all sit in the living room and began to tell them what she learned.

"Bridget had a very hard time, finding information on Odette Rousseau because Odette Rousseau is the daughter of Anton Rousseau the largest real estate developer in Western Europe. He has the money to keep his shit secret and that includes any information on his daughter after the crash of flight 317. However Bridget is the best and after a couple of months of doing a lot of actual leg work she was able to find out what we needed. Odette works for Anton at his company, she's he's top salesman and in line to take over the company when he retires. She also shares a residence with him in Paris."

"What about Serge?" Rachel butted in.

"He lives with Odette and Anton." Chris answered and Rachel's face twisted in disgust.

"It gets worse Rachel. Odette and Serge announced their engagement to be married, the date they've set is in a couple of months from now."

"Well that's never going to fucking happen." Rachel interjected instantly pissed off.

"I know that Rachel, I'm just telling you what I found out. Now will you listen to the rest of it?"

"Fine! Please continue." Rachel replied still obviously angry.

"Well Bridget was able to reveal Anton is actually a good man, even his business practices are on the up and up unusual for such a powerful man but I'm glad, it makes this easier. But Serge has revealed himself to be a problem. A really big problem."

"Like Russell was a problem?" Rachel asked her tone was ice cold, she hated that man and they all knew it. At Russell's sentencing she clapped and cheered then sent the judge flowers as thank you.

"Sort of, maybe. If this proves to be true, then yes. But look so everyone understands what I have with me will get me arrested if anyone ever finds out I have it. I shouldn't okay, what Bridget was able to get her hands on is not public knowledge at all. Seriously if anyone finds out I have this information I'll go to jail." Chris stammered shaking her head, everyone in the room agreed to keep it a secret.

Chris laid out everything she had returned with; it was maps, glossy photographs and printed out itineraries, along with company and bank reports. Everything presented was confidential material that she should not have had but Bridget had connections to Interpol. Chris explained that Serge had a history of gambling addiction along with ties to the criminal elements in France and Europe. The most disturbing part was that it seemed most of Serge's real estate deals were to criminals sold for under what they were worth but the books showed something different. It showed clear ties to Serge stealing from the company, they figured to pay off his gambling debts which were growing every day. It seemed to both Chris and Bridget that Serge was out to marry Odette for her money, what he would do once he had control of it made them all shudder, it wouldn't be good. Also adding to the fire was proof that Serge was regularly dating other women behind Odette's back, a different cheap looking woman on his arm every night. Rachel went off on a twenty minute tirade how he had to be cracked in the head to cheat on someone as beautiful as Quinn, and everyone let her get it out of her system. When she was done they continued to go over what they knew. Frankly the picture laid out to Rachel worried her greatly.

"He's a fucking criminal that's going to sell that company out from under Odette and Anton. What if Odette tries to stop him? What will he do to her then Chris? He's fucking dangerous and we have to get her away from him!" Rachel demanded pacing angrily back and forth in her living room.

"That's the bigger problem we have Rach. Getting to Odette as things are right now will be next to impossible. She takes a car from her residence to the office the driver is ex-military and was specifically hired to protect Odette. The office is guarded by more ex-military and there's no way to get past the security in the lobby. We could try at a restaurant but it doesn't look like Odette eats out much and she doesn't attend the theater or go anywhere really. And when she does, armed guards are with her. And Bridget said the armed guards were new, like new in the last couple of months new."

"We need to have a plan." Brittany announced and stared making scribbles on a note pad.

Five minutes later Brittany showed them what she was thinking and they loved it. Rachel had to admit it was perfect. They sat down in earnest to plan everything out using Brittany's idea as the blueprint of the operation. Oddly enough the entire plan hinged on how much Odette would respond like Quinn, they could predict Quinn while Odette was a mystery but Odette seemed to respond to Rachel the same exact way Quinn did, so, they were going to use that to their advantage. By the time everyone left hours later everything was worked out and everyone had a job assigned to them, it would take them one month to make the arrangements but they would get it done and soon all five of them were due to fly out to Paris. Max was out of town on business so Felix got to stay with Uncle Puck while Brittany was away. Bianca loved kids so was thrilled to take Felix for a week or so. Nothing was going to stop Brittany from going too, like Santana they needed to see Quinn with their own eyes before it became real for them. Rachel understood she had felt the same way.

The bait in their trap was a special one night only concert put on by the star Rachel Berry doing all the hits from her last several Broadway shows plus a few ballads of her own choosing. More or less she'll be vocally showing off for two hours and that was the easy part of the plan. Chris, Brittany and Santana worked on arranging the show and promoting it making sure Paris was plastered with advertisements for the show. Kurt was designing the costumes for the show as well as drawing up a number of sketches for a bridal gown.

Everything was on schedule so when the five of them boarded a plane for Paris they were ready. Rachel was nervous the whole flight out, she had been waiting for this day to come for months and now that it was here she was scared. What if Odette rejected her again? What if Odette refused to see her? What would she do then? Kidnap her and hold her hostage till Odette got her memory back? What if that never happened? What if Odette was all that was left of Quinn? Would Odette be enough? By the end of the flight Rachel was more determined than ever, she would Quinn get back no matter the consequence or the cost to them all.

In Paris Chris hired a car to pick them all up from the airport to take them to their hotel. Chris booked the whole floor to give everyone space but keep them close. The show was in seven days. Brittany, Santana and Kurt were given permission to play tourist while Chris and Rachel met with the largest florist in Paris to hire them for the week. Rachel arranged a very large order of Gardenias to deliver every morning for the next six days, handwriting out each note to go with the flowers. Then Rachel took Kurt shopping for a dress, for Quinn. They had it delivered with matching heels the day of the show to go along with the flowers. Rachel hoped that Odette would accept the gift and wear it to the theater.

Rachel tried to keep a low profile that week, running only one other errand to a weapons shop. The morning of the show, Rachel woke up confused, she had been dreaming about Quinn again only this time Quinn and Odette were both in the dream arguing over her demanding Rachel pick one and only one. Rachel woke up after admitting she couldn't. She met Chris, San, Brittany and Kurt for breakfast but she could barely eat, she was nervous, distracted, terrified and impatient all at once. Brittany pulled Rachel aside and did meditation with her for over an hour to help her calm and center herself. Brittany was a magician, her tactics worked like they always did and when the blonde sent Rachel to get a massage and a facial Rachel took Kurt with her and spent the early afternoon relaxing in a spa. Chris went ahead to the theater with Santana and Brittany to make sure everything including the party planned for after was ready, then to have lunch with the theater director. Rachel declined to go but that Chris, Brittany and Santana went in her place was just as good for the theater director who was very eager to make more big named contacts in the entertainment industry and all three of her friend's names carried significant weight and power.

That evening Rachel did her pre-show ritual as she always did, part of that ritual was to look at a picture of herself with Quinn from their first win at Nationals in high school, it was one of Rachel's favorite pictures of the two of them together and in it they both looked so happy. Tonight was different but the ritual helped calm her nerves and prepare her to step out on that stage. One last check in with Chris to confirm everything was set and ready to go Rachel prepared for her entrance.

Stepping out onto the stage Rachel was met with huge applause, the theater was sold out which included standing room only. That feeling of stepping onstage and hearing that level of applause knowing it's for you was a thrill Rachel never tired of and today the first thing she did when she could see past the stage lights was look for Odette. And there she was, sitting in the balcony with an older gentleman Rachel knew was Anton Rousseau, and Odette was wearing the blue dress with a gardenia in her hair. And though she knew better, seeing Odette wearing the dress she sent and wearing _that_ flower in her hair, Rachel grinned from ear to ear and winked at Odette getting the red head to blush, even with the distance Rachel could tell.

Feeling much better and much more confident about everything Rachel let her grin fade into a very real, very bright smile. Rachel unconsciously reached up to feel the thin almost weightless microphone attached to her ear, nodding once to give the go ahead she went straight into her first song of the evening, everyone's favorite from Funny Girl "Don't Rain On My Parade" then went into the set list she devised with Chris singing thirteen more songs. It was an amazing showcase that really showed off her vocal skills. However after the thirteenth song, "Defying Gravity" from the Wicked musical, which was just a personal favorite of hers, Rachel changed the pace telling the audience she had been charming for almost two hours.

"Tonight is very special to me and I'm so thrilled to be able to share it all with you wonderful people here with me tonight. So I'd like to change the pace and do a couple of songs that are very dear to me and close to my heart. I promised myself, if I made back to Paris I would sing these songs for someone very, very important and special to me."

Rachel winked again at Odette getting the red head to smile from ear to ear and lean forward eager to see what Rachel was going to do next. The song was "Head First" by Goldfrapp; Rachel hoped the message was clear.

"_I'm waiting, longing for you. One more night and then I'm gone. _

_It seems so crazy how, that we just only met but I know. _

_I am your visitor. I'm on the other side of your world._

_My whole world in light. _

_My whole world in light. _

_My whole world in light._

_Head first in love._

_Thunder, lightning and then rain. Imagine you're lying here again. _

_Trying to get me out of here, trying to get me back to you._

_You were always on the land, I was always in the air._

_My whole world in light._

_My whole world in light._

_My whole world in light._

_Head first in love._

_How long? How long without?_

_How long without you?_

_It seems so crazy how, that we just only met but I know._

_I am your visitor, I'm on the other side of your world._

_My whole world in light._

_My whole world in light._

_My whole world in light._

_Head first in love._

_Head first in love._

_My whole world in light._

_Head first in love._

_How long without you?_

_How long?_

_How long without you?_"

The smile on Odette's face by the end of that song was so big and so bright the only thing Rachel could think to compare it to; was the sun. Yes, it was as big and as bright as the sun. Rachel wanted to make Odette smile like that every day. The final song she sang was "Wanting Memories" by Keali'I Reichel. It was a song Rachel and Quinn had heard Mr. Reichel sing while they were vacationing in Hawaii. The song was sung acapella and stepping in to stand in the shadows wearing all black to sing back up were Chris and Santana. Their voices blended with Rachel's perfectly.

"_I am sitting here wanting memories to teach me._

_To see the beauty in the world, through my own eyes._

_I am sitting here wanting memories to teach me,_

_To see the beauty in the world, through my own eyes._

_You used to rock me in the cradle of your arms,_

_You said you'd hold me till the pains of life were gone._

_You said you'd comfort me in times like these and now I need you,_

_Now I need you, and you are gone._

_I am sitting here wanting memories to teach me,_

_To see the beauty in the world through my own eyes._

_Since you've gone and left me, there's been so little beauty,_

_But I know I saw it clearly through your eyes._

_Now the world outside is such a cold and bitter place,_

_Here inside I have few things that will console._

_And when I try to hear your voice above the storms of life,_

_Then I remember all the things that I was told._

_I am sitting here wanting memories to teach me,_

_To see the beauty in the world through my own eyes._

_I am sitting here wanting memories to teach me,_

_To see the beauty in the world through my own eyes._

_I think on the things that made me feel so wonderful when I was young._

_I think on the things that made me laugh, made me dance, made me sing._

_I think on the things that made me grow into a being full of pride._

_I think on these things, for they are true._

_I am sitting here wanting memories to teach me,_

_To see the beauty in the world through my own eyes._

_I thought that you were gone, but now I know you're with me,_

_You are the voice that whispers all I need to hear._

_I know a please a thank you and a smile will take me far,_

_I know that I am you and you are me and we are one,_

_I know that who I am is numbered in each grain of sand,_

_I know that I've been blessed again, and over again._

_I am sitting here wanting memories to teach me,_

_To see the beauty in the world through my own eyes._

_I am sitting here wanting memories to teach me,_

_To see the beauty in the world through my own eyes._"

The room erupted into the loudest applause yet and it lasted for a very long time. The only thing Rachel noticed was that Odette seemed to be crying.

Immediately after the show Rachel rushed to her dressing room to wait and instantly stumbled when she found three bouquets of Gardenia's sitting on her dressing table. A half a second later a loud knock on the door startled her, Chris poked her head inside.

"Hey heads up. Odette's on her way back now. I'm having the usher bring her back here. San and Britt are freaking out; they almost approached her during the show!"

"Chris, are the flowers from her?" Rachel asked totally distracted.

"Oh yeah they were delivered halfway through the show." Chris answered grinning in excitement then shut the door.

Taking off her dress leaving on her bustier and wrapping up in a robe, Rachel took a moment to check her image in the mirror, then took a seat to calm down and breathe. Right on cue a soft knock sounded on the door making Rachel's heart beat fast. She wanted so badly to have this go good, gathering her courage she answered.

"Come in."

Rachel watched through the mirror as Odette stepped in and shut the door after herself, she also noticed Odette locked the door. Through the mirror Odette caught her eyes and for a moment they silently stared at one another.

"Hi, Rachel." Odette greeted her from the door looking almost afraid to get any closer.

"Hi, Odette. I see you got my notes." Rachel commented smiling and that in turn made Odette smile in reflex.

"I did. They made my week. Thank you."

"Did you enjoy the show?" Rachel asked still watching Odette through the mirror, Odette was inching closer and closer.

"Yes, very much so. Those last two songs, were they really for someone special, someone important?"

"They were for you." Rachel answered and it drew Odette closer, so close Rachel noticed something different.

"You changed your hair."

"No." Odette denied it smiling shyly.

"It's different. There's so much, more brown in it now, chestnut." Rachel observed, knowing full well Quinn's natural hair was a mixture of dirty blonde and chestnut. Rachel smiled at Quinn adding, "I like it."

"Do you? I haven't gotten my hair done in a couple months, no one's had the courage to point it out to me if it looks bad or not. Does it look bad?" Odette asked looking nervous.

Rachel stood up turning around; she walked over to Odette telling her. "It looks great actually. You can carry off any hair color, you're very lucky like that."

Odette couldn't stop staring at Rachel, and she looked so nervous and worried. Rachel couldn't take it, she stepped forward closing the last bit of distance between them and leaned forward kissing Odette lightly on the lips. There was absolutely no hesitation as Odette reached out snaking both arms around Rachel's waist pulling the little diva close and deepening the kiss. Rachel melted into Odette's embrace getting closer, kissing her harder. For a very long wonderful moment they both allowed themselves to get lost in the moment, lost in the kiss.

Odette broke the kiss a minute later with heavy sigh, she held Rachel even tighter refusing to look the little diva in the face as she asked. "Why are you here?"

"For you. Now that I've found you I'm never going to let you go. I'm not going to lose you Odette. I love you." Rachel answered by whispering in her ear.

Odette clutched Rachel so tight and started silently crying. Rachel held her as tight as she could, rubbing soothing circles on Odette's back whispering soothing words into her ear.

"It's okay; everything is going to be okay now. You'll see."

Eventually Odette calmed, Rachel pulled back enough to look Odette in the eyes telling her. "I'm sorry for what I said but that was the only mistake I made. I love you Odette. I want to be with you and only you. Will you take me back?"

Without letting go of Rachel Odette looked away asking, "What about Dale?"

"Dale's gone."

"What?"

"The moment I realized I had found what I what I was looking for I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I never liked Dale; he was a poor replacement because I thought I didn't deserve love anymore. Then you showed me it wasn't my choice and that you can't force these things. You'll love who you're supposed to love. Dale was a lie, I ended it right away."

"I'm sorry Rachel…I'm so sorry…I can't. I can't do this." Odette stammered looking more than a little panicked.

Rachel could feel Odette trying to pull away and she had been expecting this so instead of letting her go Rachel held her firmly. "Yes you can. You're not alone Odette. I'm here, right now with you. We can do this together."

"But I can't, Rachel it's too late." Odette insisted more tears filling her eyes, the looked of utter terror still there.

"Tell me why? Talk to me Odette, please talk to me." Rachel begged and Odette's crying became worse. Rachel could feel her trembling.

In effort to calm Odette Rachel lead her over to the couch and made her sit down with her, they both sat on the edge knees touching. Rachel reached out taking both of Odette's hands within her own kissing the knuckles. Again in a very soft coaxing voice Rachel asked. "Please talk to me Odette."

"I'm getting married Rachel…to Serge." Odette confessed as more tears spilled over, Rachel reached out with the cuff of her robe to wipe them away. Luckily Odette was wearing light makeup so it didn't smear much.

"I know you got engaged but that doesn't mean you're married to him yet." Rachel stated in a soft yet very firm voice.

"The wedding is in two months. I even have another engagement party to attend tomorrow with him." Odette commented but Rachel was unfazed.

"The wedding is not going to happen."

"How do you know?" Odette asked confused.

"How? Because the bride is in love with me and I'm in love with her and I always get what I want."

That got Odette to smile and chuckle softly; she leaned forward pressing her face into Rachel's neck. In a soft voice, almost a whisper Odette confessed.

"I've missed you so much Rachel. I never should have left like that. I was scared and now I've ruined everything. You're all I want, all I've ever wanted and I've ruined it."

"That's not possible. As long as we're both alive there's always a chance, always that hope." Rachel insisted leaning on Odette.

And again Rachel could feel how tense Odette was and how she tried to pull away without Rachel noticing but of course, she did. Taking a leap of faith and putting her trust in Quinn/Odette Rachel pulled back to look Odette in the eyes.

"Do you love Serge?"

"No." Odette answered easily bringing a smile to both of their faces.

"Do you love me?"

"With everything that I am." Odette answered with a defeated shrug that made Rachel grin and lean forward kissing Odette. They made out softly for a long moment till Rachel pulled back.

"I know something else is going on, you don't have to tell me yet. You will when you're ready and know this Odette. No matter what it is, it will not change how I feel about you or the fact I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Whatever it is we'll get through it together. And I know this is a lot to deal with, me popping up out of the blue to spring this all on you. So I don't want you to make your decision right now. All I'm asking you for is the chance to spend tonight with you, to allow me to show you how much you mean to me. Then decide in the morning. No pressure, at this moment I just want to spend time with you."

Odette didn't know what to say, she looked shocked and a little confused. They sat in silence for a minute pressed up against each other with Rachel waiting patiently as Odette thought all it over. Then without word, or warning Odette turned to Rachel reaching out and pulling the little diva in for a searing passionate intense kiss full of intent and meaning. Rachel pulled back for a moment wanting to ask out loud if Odette was sure about his but when she saw Odette's eyes, the heavy dark hazel full of lust and love, Rachel was at a loss for words.

Odette pressed forward kissing Rachel again, pushing Rachel down back on the couch. Odette wasted no time with sweet words or slow caresses, impatient Odette went right for Rachel's robe pulling the sash loose exposing the bustier and the tops of Rachel's breasts. The sight proved too tempting to Odette she leaned down tracing patterns across the skin with the tip of her tongue. The lustful ache and silent demand thumping in time with her heart beat that had been Rachel's constant companion these last few months returned, with a vengeance, almost unconsciously Rachel moved and twisted till her breasts pulled free of the bustier. Odette wasted no time reaching out to each bud with her tongue and lips.

In that moment all Rachel could think was that she wanted more, much more. Then she felt soft fingertips trace her hip bone and it took all Rachel's will power not to beg, to be patient, not that Odette made her wait long. A few seconds later she felt those wonderful fingertips play with the cotton of her panties, Rachel couldn't help but thrust up a little wanting to feel more of Odette's fingers. Catching the hint Odette sucked a little harder on Rachel's breasts while she slipped her hand inside Rachel's soaked panties. Rachel wanting Odette to feel how wet she was Rachel thrust up her hips again and Odette's fingers slipped across slick folds to find the hard nub and hot wet core a digit slipping in.

"Oh Odette! Please! Deeper, I need to feel you deeper." Rachel begged Odette obliged pushing three fingers deep inside.

Nothing more was said as both women focused on each other and that moment. Odette didn't stop till Rachel was a panting, incoherent mess that couldn't move or speak. Odette lay on top Rachel her ear pressed to the little diva's heart not saying a word. When Rachel's heart started to beat normally again Odette chuckled softly commenting.

"I've wanted to do that since the moment I left New York."

"Funny. It's the same thing I wanted too."

They both laughed and a soft triple knock on the door sounded making Odette bolt upright and up off the couch. Odette was suddenly very aware of where they were, what they had been doing and how they both looked. Panic crossed Odette's face till she glanced at Rachel then suddenly it softened.

"You're so beautiful, Rachel." Odette commented walking back over to Rachel, the panic gone from her face as she offered her hand out to Rachel.

Rachel smiled warmly taking the offered hand letting Odette pull her to her feet, the robe still hung open and she noticed Odette's eyes on her chest and body, it made Rachel smirk she pulled off the robe tossing it to the side.

"Is this better?" Rachel asked in a low seductive voice.

Rachel saw that look in Odette's eyes and knew exactly what that meant, however before either of them could act on it another triple knock sounded followed by a note slipped under the door with a large **FIVE MIN** written on it.

"What does that mean?" Odette asked.

"That means we have five minutes till we're interrupted."

"Well that's not enough time." Odette commented frowning and Rachel burst out laughing. "I agree completely. Come on help me get dressed."

Odette nodded and helped Rachel put on a sparkling, shimmering metallic yellow fringe dress. It was from the music video, she hoped Odette recognized it. Odette's eyes grew wide at the sight of it and Rachel noticed how Odette suddenly couldn't stop licking her lips to a maddening distracting degree. Once she had the dress on though Rachel noticed how unkempt Odette's dress was. Yet before they could discuss it another triple knock sounded and the door knob twisted, and they both remembered the door was locked. Rachel went over unlocking the door and immediately Chris popped in.

"Hey guys! Oh shit Odette, your dress! Shit Rachel, good thing I made you pack an extra one, right!" Chris started in right away locking the door behind her.

Odette stood there confused as Rachel and Chris moved into synchronized action. Chris moved to the corner where Rachel's stuff had been laid out and pulled a large covered glossy box from a big bag. Rachel finished putting on her makeup and fixing her hair while Chris handed Odette the box gesturing to her to open it, Odette did and was stunned. Inside was another gorgeous dress, this one sparkled white and blue and matched the heels she was wearing.

"Put it on, we don't' have much time. Your father is waiting for us." Chris told Odette but she looked confused asking, "Why?"

"Because your dress has some major wrinkles going on, frankly you look like you just had sex, so put the dress on. We'll tell Anton I spilled something on you." Chris suggested gesturing to Odette to hurry up.

Obviously feeling pressured, Odette let Chris help her pull off her evening gown and slip on the new dress, which was shorter, sexier and showed off every curve Odette had while not being too tight around the stomach. Busy with herself, Rachel didn't notice the silent communication going on between Odette and Chris. Literally behind Rachel's back when Chris helped pull off Odette's dress she noticed something, something that made her silently pause and stare wide eyed at Odette. Odette caught the look and silently pantomimed to not say a word, literally begging Chris to be silent. Then to Odette's absolute shock, a huge massive smile blossomed on Chris's face and she quietly rushed over hugging Odette tightly but very briefly, as Chris whispered something in Odette's ear that instantly brought tears to her eyes. Chris let go of Odette and helped her slip on the new dress now with both women smiling secret smiles.

By the time Rachel turned around Chris was heading out of the dressing room door and Odette was dressed. Rachel wasn't expecting that level of hotness from a simple wardrobe change.

"Wow. You look amazing Odette." Rachel stammered unable to stop starring making the other woman smile shyly.

They both heard Chris loudly greet someone outside the door giving them both their cue to cut the cuteness and head out into public. Rachel did one last check of Odette's makeup, despite the crying it was still perfect. Rachel forced herself to keep her hands at her sides gestured to Odette to step out first. The pair found five people standing in the hall waiting for them, Chris, Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Anton. Rachel could tell right away all four of her friends had been charming Anton and it was working if the older gentleman's smile was anything to go by.

"Father! What are you doing here? I told you I'd meet you in the lobby." Odette said addressing Anton first. Anton smiled at his daughter telling her.

"I was lured back here by two very beautiful young women whispering in my ear. You said you knew the star but you made no mention of all her lovely friends."

Rachel caught both Santana and Brittany openly staring at Odette, Kurt was staring just as hard but he was much better at being subtle about it. Odette didn't seem to notice her attention was on Anton, Odette reached out unconsciously grabbing Rachel's hand holding it with both of her own, weaving their fingers together, and Odette started introductions first.

"Father, this is my friend Rachel Berry. She's the one I spoke of, these are her friends. Though I'm only acquainted with Chris."

Rachel used her free hand offering it out to Anton who took it and leaned down to kiss the back of her hand earning him a big smile from Rachel. "It's lovely to make your acquaintance Miss. Berry. You have an angelic voice and a very magnetic stage presence. This was the first time in years I've enjoyed the theater. Thank you."

"It's wonderful to meet you Anton; Odette has told me many wonderful things about you. I feel as if I already know you. But please allow me to introduce my friends. To my left here is my best friend Christina Rizzoli but everyone calls her Chris. This handsome man next to her is Kurt Hummel, he designs all my costumes for my shows and most of the work functions I'm forced to attend."

"And these two lovely ladies to my left?" Anton asked flashing a flirty smile to Santana and Brittany.

"This is Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. Everyone I'm sure Anton introduced himself but this beautiful woman next to me is Anton's daughter and my friend Odette Rousseau. Odette these are my friends."

Odette let one hand go to offer it out to Kurt, Santana and Brittany and all three shook Odette's hand looking rather stunned. Then tears started to pool in Santana's eyes and Chris was forced to pull her way, Rachel saw Chris take Santana to the side and hug her. Odette thankfully didn't notice, she was smiling at Brittany and Kurt she told them both.

"Are you two famous like Rachel? I could swear I know you both from somewhere but for the life of me I can't place it."

"Kurt is a fashion designer with his third clothing line out and Brittany is my golden goose. She's designs all my music videos, shows and concerts. It's very possible you saw them in the entertainment section." Rachel replied.

"What about San? Is she in the business too?" Odette asked not catching that she used a nickname to address Santana but both Rachel and Brittany did.

"San is my lawyer slash manager." Rachel replied smirking.

"I knew that one was a shark, I could see the glint in her eyes." Anton commented and they all laughed because it was true.

"Mr. Rousseau, may I call you Anton?" Rachel began and Anton nodded yes so she continued. "Anton, I was planning on stealing your daughter away for the night since I'm only in town for a short time. However now that I've gotten a chance to meet you I was hoping to convince the both of you to accompany me to the party."

"Party?" Odette asked for them.

"Yes, there's a party next door in my honor. The theater owner is throwing it, I have to attend. Will you both join me as my guests?" Rachel asked Anton giving him her best smile.

"We would love to Rachel, thank you." Anton answered then offered his arm out to Brittany and the blonde took it.

"I see the dress fits perfectly." Kurt commented to Odette and Rachel. Odette shot a confused look to Rachel who explained.

"Kurt made the dress; it's from his new collection."

"Rachel always gets first pick." Kurt added watching Odette closely.

"Come on." Rachel pushed gently pulling Odette into motion. Off to the side all three spotted Chris and Santana talking. Santana looked like she was still crying and Chris was doing her best to make it better.

"Is San okay?" Odette asked looking to Rachel.

"Yes, she found out some very good news so it made her a little emotional. Chris will take care of it." Rachel offered and Odette asked. "Are San and Chris dating?"

"Yes." Kurt answered this time curious to where the line of questioning was going.

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?" Rachel inquired.

"I don't know why but for some reason I thought San would be dating the blonde, Britt." Odette commented and both Rachel and Kurt smiled.

"They used to a long time ago."

"Ah that must be it."

They headed over to the banquet hall next door right behind Anton and Brittany. The banquet hall was lavishly decorated in white, gold and black it was very elegant and very crowded. The theater owner was using the party to show off that he was able to land Rachel Berry and everyone was lining up to meet her. It took them twenty minutes to make it to their table where Santana and Chris caught up to them.

"Is everything okay?" Odette asked Chris when they took their seats. Chris smiled brightly nodding her head.

"Yes, it is. Thank you for asking Odette. Hey, how have you been?" Chris asked leaning in so they wouldn't have to shout, the moment Rachel stepped in the room the music got turned up.

"Better now." Odette replied grinning, Rachel glanced over in time to catch Chris looking down at hers and Odette's clasped hands under the table.

That was the moment Rachel realized they had been holding hands the entire time and were _still_ holding hands. Glancing over at Odette Rachel paused for a brief moment, that terrified expression in Odette's eyes were gone, in this one moment only happiness shone through. It buoyed Rachel's confidence even more, in the back of her mind all Rachel kept thinking was she wasn't leaving Paris without Quinn.

The party turned out much better than Rachel could have hoped for. Rachel played her part as the big entertainment star letting everyone fawn over her while keeping Odette next her the whole time. Odette stayed in good spirits, laughing and enjoying herself, Rachel personally made sure Odette never lost that smile. Rachel found it very difficult to pay attention to anything other than Odette, and every time Odette smiled at her, Rachel lost track of the rest of the world. A few times Chris walked by pinching her ass to help get her back on track and focused. By the second time Odette noticed and laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes.

Chris, Brittany, Santana and Kurt all took turns charming Anton, the older gentleman was incredibly funny, generous and opened minded, they all wondered why then Anton revealed his brother who had passed away many years before was homosexual. And because of that Anton kept his mind open in honor of his brother. Even Odette was surprised by this information. Rachel could literally see how much Anton adored his daughter and how much in turn Odette loved her father. Deep down Rachel wished Anton was Quinn's real father, anyone would have been better than Russell.

Multiple times during the party Rachel caught Brittany and Santana staring at Odette with a look of wonder on their faces. Rachel understood the feeling behind it; she felt that same sense of wonder every single time she looked at Odette and realized Quinn was alive. Kurt was the perfect back up they needed, almost immediately Anton invited Kurt to the engagement party hinting strongly he'd like Kurt to design something for Odette. Not long after they were all invited to the engagement party, Rachel had a very hard time not openly sneering at it but each time she felt like sneering she'd turn to look at Odette and smiled instead, silently in her mind she kept reminding herself that Serge will never marry Odette, because Odette was hers and hers alone.

Halfway through the party Rachel noticed something odd while she was dancing with Anton. All the girls were taking turns dancing with Anton, he was good and he was fun so of course Brittany got in the most dances with him but at the moment Rachel was the one he was twirling round the dance floor. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a waiter bring Odette a glass of champagne and Chris instantly snatch it away switching it out with a different glass of champagne. Noticing it once made Rachel curious so she paid attention and noticed every time someone other than Chris brought Odette a drink Chris would step in and switch it out for something else and strangely enough Odette's only reaction to it was a big smile and a nod of thanks. Watching it Rachel was left wondering, it was so obvious on her face Santana asked.

"What's on your mind short stuff? Tonight's going good but I know that face."

"San, I think Chris and Odette have a secret." Rachel stated turning to her friend.

"A secret? What sort of secret are talking about? Couldn't be much, you talk to her more than Chris does, right?"

"I thought so but something is going on." Rachel commented.

"Funny huh." Santana commented shaking her head laughing.

"Funny what? I don't get it?"

"Think about it Rachel, Odette…she's falling into…_old habits_…you know what mean? How can that be a bad thing? Shit, if she's trusting Chris, we're on the right track." Santana pointed out and it struck Rachel hard. Santana was right.

As it grew late and the party began to wind down and Odette pulled Anton aside to ask his permission to stay with her friends and hang out. Rachel didn't want to intrude and tried to give them space but she still overheard Anton asking if Odette wasn't too tired, that she had to consider her condition. The comment made Rachel super curious, she couldn't help it. Odette told Anton she was fine and not to wait up for her. Anton left after making sure Odette could find her own way home safely, he wanted to leave the body guards but Rachel personally assured him she'd take care and watch out for Odette. Anton was happy with that assurance and went home.

Odette took the limo with Rachel and the others back to the hotel. Brittany and Santana talked with Odette the entire ride over asking "innocent" questions, Odette never let go of Rachel's hand the entire time yet seemed eager to answer anything Santana and Brittany asked. At the hotel they all said good night in the hall then went to their separate rooms with Rachel taking Odette to her room. Not a moment after they walked through the door a knock sounded and Rachel was surprised to see room service at the door.

"Room service miss."

"Yes, please come in." Rachel replied showing him in.

Rachel watched him roll the tray into the center of the living room he removed the silver tray revealing bowls of fruit, sugar, honey, and two wine glasses. Then he reached under the tray pulling out a bottle he quickly uncorked and poured two sparking glasses of what looked like pink champagne. He nodded to them both telling them, "Goodnight ladies." Then tried to leave, Rachel stopped to tip him but he refused telling her.

"It's all been taken care of, please enjoy your evening."

Once the guy was gone Odette looked at the spread asking, "Did you arrange this?"

"No. This must have been Chris. She was on her phone for almost ten minutes in the limo." Rachel commented picking up the bottle to see what it was and was surprised to see it wasn't wine at all, it was sparkling cider.

An idea started to form in Rachel's mind, curious and eager to get Odette down to nothing Rachel pushed the cart into the bedroom. When she caught Odette watching her with a very amused expression Rachel shrugged commenting.

"I thought closer the better."

"Rachel…um…ah…we need to talk before this goes any further." Odette managed to get out.

Rachel notice how tense and scared Odette appeared, Rachel walked over taking her hand she led Odette over to the bed to sit down.

"Whatever you need to tell me, tell me. I promise I won't run away or push you away." Rachel said trying to be brave for the both of them.

"My situation with Serge is more complicated than you know Rachel. There are factors, things going on I haven't told you about. Things that honestly could make you change the way you feel about me."

Rachel didn't respond instead she raised Odette's hands up to her face and kissed her knuckles making Odette smile for a brief moment, then her face fell as she continued.

"Something…unexpected…something totally unplanned happened after I got back from New York. About a month after I got back I couldn't take it anymore and bought plane ticket to return to New York but then I got sick. And when the doctor told me what was wrong, well, what happened, I thought I'd lost my only chance with you."

"What did the doctor say Odette? What is it?"

"Rachel…I'm…I'm pregnant." Odette let out in one big rush then kept her eyes on the floor afraid of Rachel's reaction.

"Pregnant? How long?" Rachel asked not moving a muscle and keeping her voice calm and gentle. Inside she was reeling, she suspected but to have it confirmed was surprising, shocking, and yet the next emotion she felt after that was…excitement.

"Five months."

"Is the baby healthy? Have you been eating right? Going to the doctor?" Rachel asked catching herself from asking too many questions at once but her enthusiasm was showing.

"Yes and yes and yes. You're not mad with me?" Odette asked hesitantly looking up at Rachel.

She made sure to keep Odette's eyes as she replied, "Mad, absolutely not. This just means we're staring our family earlier rather than later. It doesn't change anything other than we have so much planning to do. And is it weird if I'm already excited?"

"Really? You're excited? I thought you'd never want to see me again. Taking me on is a lot, taking on a child too is asking too much."

"No, it's not. I love you and I already love the baby because it's a part of you. Anton likes me too; you see I'll all work out Odette."

"You really want to be with me, have a life with me? Are you sure?" Odette asked with tears spilling down her cheeks, Rachel carefully brushed them away with her thumb then lightly kissed both cheeks.

"I've never been, more sure of anything in my life. Odette, I can't imagine my life without you." Rachel told her kissing her gently.

Odette broke down crying for a few minutes, she tried to apologize explaining it was her hormones and Rachel kissed her tears and her words away. Nothing more was said as they deepened the kiss and fell back into bed and each other's arms. Rachel couldn't remember a better night.

PART ELEVEN: Quinn's POV:

Bliss. Total Bliss. Nothing else came to mind to describe how she felt waking up content naked with Rachel wrapped around her. In fact waking up happy, feeling amazing was so different and unusual, it was a shock, she was never this happy and one night with Rachel and she's out from under the rain clouds and into the warm sunshine for the first time…ever. This was also the first time since becoming pregnant she didn't wake up with morning sickness which was a great perk. This made Odette take quiet stock of herself and that was when she realized, she felt different.

Lying there thinking watching the sky lighten through the window; Odette started thinking of ways to break the news to Serge. She wanted to let him down easy, he'd been with her for so long and stuck with her through so much she felt she owed him. Then pulling her from her thoughts and distracting her completely were feather light touches, along her side, then soft gently kisses on her stomach. Odette learned the night before that Rachel was particularly fond of kissing her stomach, it was the first time Odette truly felt beautiful since finding out she was pregnant. Then Odette felt the kisses go down her stomach to her hips then lower, Odette couldn't keep her eyes open, the moment she felt Rachel's tongue on her clit her eyes fluttered closed. All thoughts of Serge or anything else were quickly abandoned as overwhelming intense pleasure took its place.

An hour later Odette lay awake with Rachel lying on top of her, they were both half asleep, tired after their last round of mind blowing sex. With a less sex hazed mind Odette thought back to their conversation from the night before, nothing more was said once everything dissolved into sex but now Odette was ready to give Rachel her answer.

"Rachel?"

"Yes?" Rachel replied with a wistful sigh her face pressed into Odette's cleavage.

"I've made my decision."

Rachel's head popped up so she could look Odette in the face, she looked at her with this huge hopeful expression that made Odette grin.

"Yes. No more running, no more excuses. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to raise my baby with you."

"What about Serge?" Rachel asked calmly in an even tone, Odette could tell she was trying very hard not to show how much she hated that Serge was in her life but Odette knew it just the same.

"I'm going to tell him after the party today. I'd cancel it but it's too late, not without embarrassing my father which I won't do."

"When are going to tell Anton? He should know first, in case Serge doesn't take this well."

"At the end of the party and I don't think Serge is going to do anything other than cry. He's not man of a lot of backbone if you know what I mean. The issue really will be, having to fire Serge, there's no way we could work in the same office now. I mean I could but I don't he could handle the embarrassment. He's really sensitive to things like that."

"That's why you have to be careful with him Odette, you may think you know him but telling a man you're leaving him for a woman and you're taking the baby too is the type of news that strips a person down to their raw core. You don't know what he'll do in that state. He could be very dangerous Odette. I would insist on being there but I know my presence would only make things worse."

"Probably." Odette agreed as she imagined Serge's reaction.

"Promise me you won't talk to him alone, that you'll have Anton there with you." Rachel asked looking Odette in the eyes, she realized how serious Rachel was and agreed. "I promise."

"Do you think Anton's going to be okay with this? With me?" Rachel asked.

"Father likes you a lot and he did make that comment about my uncle so I'm hoping he'll be okay with it. He's important to me Rachel, it's important that he's a part of this too. He's all the family I have."

"I know and I really like Anton. I want him to be a part of all this too."

"Do you have family? I guess I should have already asked that huh." Odette asked laughing and shaking her head, things had moved so fast thinking about all of it she realized she didn't know much about Rachel at all yet for some weird reason she felt like she did.

"I do. I have two fathers and one mother. They're names are Hiram and Leroy Berry and Judy Fabray."

"Fabray? That's Quinn's last name isn't it?" Odette asked curious yet her voice and tone changed giving away her conflicted feelings.

"It is. I didn't have a mother growing up only my dad's, Judy is the only mother I've ever known and even losing Quinn like we did, it didn't change my relationship with Judy. If anything we've grown even closer over the years. I don't know what I'd do without her. Does it bother you that I'm close to Quinn's mother?"

"A little."

"Why?" Rachel asked softly, she looked genuinely curious not hurt or bothered by Odette's admission which encouraged Odette to answer honestly.

"I'm jealous of Quinn."

"What? Really? Why?"

"The way you make her sound, she's was perfect wasn't she? Better than me, braver, smarter and probably prettier too." Odette admitted frowning and Rachel laughed merrily.

"Aw don't think that Odette. Quinn wasn't perfect, she had her faults just like I do, and it took us a long time to get to a good place. It wasn't an easy road but worth it. Like this is worth it." Rachel stated trying to get Odette to believe her but Odette was hesitant.

"Was she prettier than me?" Odette asked seriously.

"I think the woman with the dancing bikini wolf girl tattoo is the prettiest woman of all." Rachel answered running her fingers tips across the tattoo on Odette's side.

"Really? You think I'm prettier than Quinn?" Odette asked she needed to know though she didn't want to focus too much on why that mattered so much.

"Yes." Rachel said her smile getting bigger, her eyes twinkling with joy.

Odette grinned happy and leaned over kissing Rachel, when she pulled back she asked. "How in the world did you know my tattoo was a Goldfrapp tattoo? After my accident it took me two years to figure it out."

"Chris is a huge Goldfrapp fan; I've seen those dancing bikini wolf girls in concert before. I wasn't always such a big fan, but it has rubbed off on me over the years."

"Goldfrapp is amazing, once I figured out what the tattoo was I had a lot of fun re-discovering her. I love her music."

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Rachel asked her fingers trailing patterns on Odette's side distracting her.

"The party's at 3."

"I know that I mean, what are we doing before the party?" Rachel asked tickling Odette, they laughed.

"I was thinking about making a change." Odette confessed. The idea had popped in her head last night in the middle of sex and in the light of the new morning it sounded even better.

"Really? What type of change?"

"My hair. I've kept it red since the accident, Serge liked it better than the blonde I had. But since I got pregnant I let my natural color take over but it feels…icky…I need a change. What color do you think I should try out? Something new or something old, like the blonde?"

Odette watched Rachel's eyes light up at the questions yet the brunette clamped her mouth shut tight and shook her head adding. "I can't decide for you so surprise me."

"Okay, but if I'm going to get this done I need to leave soon." Odette commented then rolled over to grab her phone, she typed out a quick text to her hairdresser and before she even had a chance to set the cell phone down it beep with a reply.

"Yay! Louie can take me in an hour. I need to go, if I'm going make it." Odette said with excitement, rolling off the bed getting up to search for her dress.

"But so early? Can't he fit you in later, like an in hour or two?" Rachel asked pouting.

"Louie is the most sought after hairdresser in Paris, he's normally booked solid three months in advance. It's only because I'm good friends with him he takes me on short notice. If I back out of the appointment I don't know when the next chance will be."

"Okay. Fine." Rachel huffed disappointed.

"Shoot I need to go home to change. If I show up at Louie's in what I wore last night, he'll never let me live it down and he'll grill me till I tell him all about you." Odette commented standing there naked with her hands on her hips.

Odette glanced at Rachel over her shoulder to find the little diva watching her with a dreamy expression on her face. Raising one eyebrow at Rachel, Odette asked. "Enjoying the view?"

With a huge smile on her face Rachel nodded and answered, "Yes!"

"Hey, I bet Chris can help you out." Rachel offered getting up going to her own cell phone, she pressed a button and waited for the call to go through.

"Good Morning Chris! Yes I know how early it is. Odette has a hair appointment but has nothing to wear and she doesn't have time to go home and change. Do you have anything she could borrow? You're more her size than I am. Or even San would work. Okay, thanks."

"So?" Odette asked hopeful she'd have something else to wear to Louie's.

"She'll be over in a second with some things for you to pick through."

"That's great." Odette replied walking back over to Rachel kissing her and gently forcing the brunette back on the bed.

"Hey now! If you keep that up you'll never make it to Louie's." Rachel teased as her hands wandered over firm ass and hard thighs.

Odette laughed then they heard the knock on the door, Rachel popped up from bed grabbing them both a robe before answering the door.

"Oh I'm glad you're both covered!" Santana teased walking in with an armload of clothing.

"Of course we are Santana, what did you expect?" Rachel asked hands on her hips, behind her Odette laughed and that caught Santana's eye.

Odette and Santana shared a moment of silent communication and they both burst out laughing, this time Rachel got suspicious. "Hey! What?"

"Nothing, your girl just gave away what I already knew." Santana offered and Rachel raised her eyebrows at both of them and Santana cackled adding. "You wonder why Chris made sure our room was on the opposite side of the floor."

Then Rachel blushed realizing what Santana was referring to and Odette laughed till there tears in her eyes. Santana laid out the clothes and Odette found an outfit she liked, a simple gray knee length skirt with an extremely soft long sleeve white and cream shirt. Santana even had matching flats to go with it.

"Yeah these are mine. Chris is a little tall for you. I hope you don't mind." Santana commented giving Odette a small but real smile. Odette didn't even question how she knew the difference.

"Not at all San, thanks."

Santana's face lit up even more at the use of the nickname, the Latina said a quick goodbye with a promise to see her later at the party. Odette got dressed then gave Rachel a very long kiss goodbye then headed off to the hair appointment. Taking a taxi over Odette reached Louie's with five minutes to spare, she was shown right in and handed a cappuccino as she sat down when Louie walked over with the local newspaper open to the entertainments section.

"What is this?" Louie asked holding up the newspaper in the mirror so she could see a picture of herself on the front page standing next to Rachel arms around each other and Odette with a huge smile on her face. Odette automatically smiled seeing Rachel but also seeing her own happiness clearly displayed.

"I don't understand the question Louie?"

"You never go out and then suddenly I find out you attended a very exclusive party, I would have given anything to have gone to. And not only that, you were hanging out with movie star Rachel Berry! Why didn't you tell me, give me a call, and invite a friend over?"

"I was…a little preoccupied…you know with…everything going on." Odette stammered shrugging but Louie went on.

"How do you get to meet Rachel Berry? And that picture! Odette I've never seen you smile like that before, you look so happy."

"I'm a big fan of Rachel's, that's all."

"Okay so what are we doing for the party?" Louie asked fiddling with Odette's hair.

"Blonde. I want to go blonde." Odette said confidently.

"What type of blonde?"

"Blonde—blonde."

"Okay, but you have to tell me all about the fabulous Rachel Berry and the party, while I work my magic."

"Okay."

Odette told Louie all about the party and a lot about Rachel and how they met. Louie was very jealous and insisted Odette promise to make some introductions later that week when she had time to which she easily agreed. Louie did indeed work his magic and all the brown and red were removed from Odette's long hair. Louie carefully dyed her hair a Blonde color Louie liked to call summer vanilla, the color startled Odette so much when it was done she ended up staring into the mirror for over five minutes. Something about that shade of blonde was so familiar, _so familiar, _it left Odette unsettled.

Leaving Louie's Odette returned home where Anton met her in the hall, he was the first to complement her on her hair. "I almost didn't recognize you daughter, it looks amazing. It really brightens your face. I like it a lot. Remind me why you kept it red for so long?"

"Serge liked the red." Odette commented and Anton frowned commenting with a harsh tone.

"He came in last night drunk, smelling like some whore, stunk up the common bathroom horribly."

"Father!"

"Odette do you have a moment? I think we need to talk. Serge will be sleeping off his hangover so I don't think he'll be interrupting us." Anton asked his face showing her how serious the matter was so she immediately agreed.

"The garden?"

"Have you eaten yet?" Anton asked after nodding in agreement.

"No. I went straight from the hotel to Louie's to get my hair done."

Anton paused then asked one of the house staff to relay a request to the kitchen to make them a light breakfast. Anton made sure the kitchen staff was twenty four seven to ensure Odette always had something healthy to eat no matter the time of day. They went out to the garden taking a seat at the small bistro table under the tree, the spot they normally had lunch in. Once they were both seated Odette was to the point.

"What did you want to speak about father?"

"Serge."

"Okay."

"Daughter, we have not spoken honestly about Serge in some time. I know the topic was distressing to you before and frankly still is."

"True."

"I need to know what's going on, Odette. I may be old but I'm not blind. I'm your father you can tell me anything."

"Like what?" Odette asked hesitant.

"Do you really love Serge?"

"Father where is this coming from?" Odette asked looking her father in the eyes; this was the first time he ever bluntly asked that particular question.

"Last night. Since the accident you've been different and I keep hoping you'll regain that light you used to have, it would shine so bright in your eyes. But you haven't, instead over the last six years I've watch you be miserable. Always putting on a brave face you think I want, that you think Serge needs. I see you Odette. I see how you put yourself last time and time again. I don't want you to do that anymore. I want you to be true to yourself, put yourself first. And last night I think for the first time in a very long time you did. I have never seen you light up like that before; you were radiant, as bright as the sun with that smile. You were happy and it showed."

"Oh." Odette replied turning white as a sheet, she knew where this was going.

"Serge never made you smile like that; in fact, I've seen you sneer at him behind his back quite often." Anton commented and Odette looked down shrugging with a frown, there was nothing she could say, it was true.

"So is it safe to assume you've only agreed to marry Serge because of the pregnancy?"

Odette didn't have the courage to speak up instead she nodded yes. What she told Anton before wasn't the whole truth, this was thankfully he wasn't angry. Anton nodded in understanding commenting. "I've never been a fan of Serge's but you loved him and he stuck by you so I stuck by him. Privately I kept hoping over the years that you'd move on to someone else, someone who actually made you happy."

"You're not mad at me then? You've done so much for Serge. I thought you liked him." Odette commented and Anton laughed shaking his head no.

"I liked him for you. Do you love him?"

"No father I don't."

"Do you still want to go through with the wedding?"

"No. I don't even want the party today but I know it's too late to cancel. Too many guest to cancel last minute without embarrassing the both of us."

"You and Serge?"

"No, me and you. You invited so many of your friend's father, there is no way I'll embarrass you by canceling everything last minute."

"Are you sure about going through with the party? You don't have to do that Odette." Anton pointed out but Odette shook her head no and insisted.

"No, we'll go through with the party and afterward if you're willing I'd really like it if you stayed with me to talk to Serge. I was going to wait till after the party to let him down…gently."

"That's smart not talking to him alone; did Rachel come up with that?" Anton asked casually and without thinking Odette grinned and nodded yes.

"She was worried about Serge's reaction."

"She's looking out for you then?"

"Yes." Odette agreed her smile unconsciously getting even bigger and Anton laughed mirthfully.

"Oh, you know don't you?" Odette asked weakly, she was suddenly feeling and looking like she was about to yak on the table.

"Why do you think I brought up my brother, Paul? I was trying to let you know. I don't care who you're with Odette only that they make you truly happy and I could see right away how much Rachel really does make you happy."

"Really?" Odette asked tears pooling in her eyes, the sudden joy she felt was indescribable.

"Yes and I have to say, Rachel is a big upgrade from Serge. Incredibly beautiful, insanely talented and driven. I'll have to speak with her further to be sure but what I got from her last night was that Rachel has a very good head on her shoulders and she clearly cares for you in the same way. I couldn't have picked someone better for you than her."

"Thank you daddy." Odette gushed getting out of her chair she rushed around the little table to throw her arms around her father hugging him tight and crying with happiness on his shoulder.

They talked about it all a while longer, discussing the plan to fire Serge then divide up his work, Odette wasn't totally comfortable firing Serge, and she would prefer to transfer him to an office outside Paris.

"I don't want to take away his only source of income father." Odette pointed out but then Anton countered. "Honey, you've been carry him for years. What's going to happen to him when you're not there to pick up his slack?

"Okay, if you think it's best."

Afterward Anton when to check on the preparations for the party which was being held in the house's lower floors where there was a large courtyard that adjoined to a ballroom. Anton only used the space for special occasions like today was supposed to be. While Anton took care of the last minute details he sent Odette up to rest up for the party. Guests would be arriving in a few hours, time so she needed to lay down while she was able.

Not realizing how tired she really was Odette fell into a deep sleep for almost three hours. Serge wearing a new tux with his hair gelled back the way she liked woke her gently.

"Hey sleepyhead, time to get up, the party is going to start soon." Serge said softly smiling down at her.

"What time is it?"

"2:30. Should I have woken you earlier?"

"No this is fine. Thank you Serge." Odette replied rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Odette?"

"Yeah?"

"I know things have been tense with the wedding coming up and with the pregnancy. I wanted to tell you, I love you and I'm so excited to start our lives together, to be a family. I know I haven't been the best boyfriend or the most supported person I could have been. But I promise you, I'm going to try harder. Be the person you deserve, the husband you deserve and be the father the baby deserves too."

Serge reached out hugging Odette, she sat there stunned not sure what to say so she didn't say anything at all. Odette hugged him back and thanked him softly letting him leave, this left Odette confused and feeling really guilty as she got ready for the party. Thinking hard about Serge, Rachel and what she needed to do she still didn't feel good about it even though she knew it had to be done. But why Serge would suddenly start behaving and acting genuinely sweet was confusing her, making things harder than they needed to be.

At the appointed hour guests started showing up, the house staff greeted each one leading them to the courtyard where the party was set up. A short time later Serge knocked on her bedroom door to escort her down to the party. They found dozens of Anton's friends already there mingling, with more arriving every moment. Odette went into hostess mode using Serge as the prop she always had and he played his part perfectly. Forty five minutes into the party Odette's guests arrived so she left Serge with some of his own friends, they took off for a side room away from the growing crowd.

Odette was wearing an all-white dress that hid her growing stomach very well, she wore a gardenia in her hair with a diamond hair pin Anton had given her the year before. She sensed Rachel which made her turn around to see Rachel walking in with Chris, Santana, Brittany and Kurt. Rachel was wearing a dark cream dress with gold jewelry and gold heels, she looked amazing. Odette had to force herself to walk instead of run over like she wanted, she couldn't make it obvious till after she talked to Serge. Still Odette couldn't resist she immediately pulled Rachel into an empty side room and Chris, Santana, Brittany and Kurt followed. And were treated to a show because the moment the door closed Odette launched herself at Rachel kissing her hard, deep and long.

"Whoa! I haven't had to see that in a while!" Kurt, Santana and Brittany said in unison while Chris laughed and laughed, apparently Chris was the only one expecting it.

When Odette finally came up for air she laughed happily then told Rachel. "I spoke to my father about everything. He'll be there when I dump Serge and he's happy that you'll be joining our family."

"You went blonde!" Rachel noticed grabbing handfuls of Odette's hair, her whole face lit up.

"Yeah, do you like it?" Odette asked unsure but Rachel's smile only got wider as she enthusiastically nodded yes.

"I love it!" Rachel stated firmly and behind her Chris, Santana, Brittany and Kurt were all nodding in agreement with big smiles of their own.

Odette didn't notice Santana turning away with tears in her eyes, Chris was quick to hug and kiss it better. Brittany and Kurt were just affected yet were able to hide it better.

"So do you think you're up for it?" Odette asked Rachel who nodded the big smile still firmly in place.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked not following.

"Everything's working out, that's what's going on." Chris commented grinning.

"But so you all know I haven't spoken to Serge yet so for the next couple of hours I need to pretend that everything is as it used to be. So if you see me getting lovey dovey with Rachel tell me, I'm a little new to this so I'm having a hard time keeping the mask on." Odette asked everyone in a rush of courageous honesty and to her relief and delight they all eagerly agreed.

"We've got your back." Santana assure Odette with an affirmative nod from Brittany and Odette felt relieved.

Odette kissed Rachel one more time, quickly, then escorted them out to the courtyard. Anton greeted the group enthusiastically then took Rachel's arm and kept her occupied for the next hour. Odette tried multiple times to pull Rachel away but Rachel would gesture to her "no" so Odette left her with her father, impressed yet a tiny bit jealous too. Chris remained by Odette's side along with Santana and Brittany, they were the perfect buffer to the other well meaning, well-wishing guest and their endless questions of "Where's Serge?" The party continued to go well, everyone was having a good time and in another hour or so it would be over and she'd be that much closer to moving on.

Odette disappeared to use her own bathroom wanting a moment alone to check her makeup and breath, pretending to still be devoted to Serge was harder than she thought it would be now that she was certain it was a lie. Odette looked around the bathroom and noticed a bunch of Serge's stuff scattered throughout. On a whim she walked over to the set of small shelves that Serge kept his hair product on, she saw five different hair products, three gel's two creams. Odette picked up the one she knew was Serge's least favorite, the one covered in dust. Odette remembered it smelling nice, she didn't know why Serge didn't use it. She opened it to see it had not been sealed properly, it had been cracked open for a long time. Taking off the lid revealed dried out caked and cracked hair cream and something else she wasn't expecting. A ring.

Curious Odette picked the ring out of the old dried cream the rinsed it under hot water till she was able to see it better. It was platinum and diamonds, a wedding ring or engagement ring maybe. Washing it more till it sparkled Odette held the ring up to the light then got crazy idea in her head and slipped the ring on.

All at once everything came rushing back to Quinn. Seeing the ring on her finger triggered all the memories the crash had buried deep down but had not destroyed. Odette disappeared as Quinn became aware of who she really was. It was so much at once, too much to handle, Quinn crumpled down to the floor in pain. It physically hurt to get all of the missing pieces back all at once. And when her memories returned, she started putting pieces together in a way she never could before. Rachel, Chris, Santana, Brittany, Kurt. All the double speak, all the hidden meaning and loaded looks, all of it made sense now. All her dreams made sense, they were jumbled memories trying to get out and the closer she became to Rachel the stronger they tried to come out.

More and more pieces fell into place and bigger sections of the puzzle became known to her, that was when she saw it. Serge. He was there at the hospital, he was the one that identified her as Odette; he was the one. Quinn felt sick for a brand new reason. Serge knew she wasn't Odette from the moment he looked at her, Quinn remembered Odette they were really close in appearance but Quinn's scars, ink and face were slightly different. Anton never noticed because at that point he had not seen Odette since she was thirteen but not Serge. Serge pretended she was Odette but why? Why would he do that? What goal would that achieve, what would he gain? Then it hit her, he had been pushing for marriage for years, it was never love it was always about …the money…the money…he was after the money. Quinn remembered the stealing she uncovered and how she dismissed Serge as a possibility because she thought him too stupid to come up with something like that only that wasn't the case, not at all.

Odette Rousseau was worth a lot of money but she was no good to Serge dead, he saw an opportunity from a mistake and took it. Serge stole six years of her life from her, for money, and now she was pregnant with his child.

Quinn sat there her emotions everywhere, her mind everywhere as it kept processing more and more information. The heavy reality of the situation reduced her to silent sobbing, a big part of her just wanted to sit there in the bathroom and cry for hours yet an even bigger part of her screamed at her that she didn't have time. She was so close to reclaiming her life and this sudden development threw her completely off balance. All she could think about was how she was going to tell her father…Anton—the truth.

Then Serge came to mind and her heart started beating faster out of fear, she never realized how calculation and conniving he truly was. All those times she doubted what they were telling her, doubted she was Odette, feeling it was wrong and trusting him when he assured her that she _was_ Odette and all those differences that said otherwise didn't matter. All those times she KNEW something wasn't right and she trusted him anyway. It made her feel sick, she was a fool and it cost her years of her life. And now that she was aware of what Serge was capable of, now that she knew how far he'd go; Quinn was genuinely afraid of what he'd do to her. She knew she was in trouble but she also knew she was smart and capable of getting out of it,_** if**_ she kept her head.

"Odette! Where are you? We're supposed to do the toast soon." Serge called out walking into the bedroom looking for her.

Startled by his sudden appearance Quinn tried to clean herself up and hide the ring but she forgot about the open container of dried out hair cream sitting on that little shelf. Serge walked in took one look around the room spotting the open container, the ring she was still trying to pull off her pregnancy swollen finger and her panicked expression and he put all the pieces together.

"Fuck!" Serge yelled turning around rushing to the bedroom door locking it then quickly returning.

When Quinn looked up she saw a gun in Serge's hand and it was pointed at her. Trying to play if off Quinn looked at him frowning, "What are you doing Serge?"

"Don't play games with me. Over the last six years I've gotten to know all of your tells. You know, don't you?" Serge asked grimacing, she could see sweat already forming on his forehead.

"What do you want from me Serge?" Quinn asked not wanting to admit anything till she could get help or the gun out of his hand.

"Fuck, you do know! What was it? The ring? It was the ring wasn't it. That damn ring! I should have fucking pawned it, I shouldn't' have fucking kept it but it made me smile every time I looked at it. A reminder of how fucking smart I can be sometimes. I thought I had more time. You fucked everything up!"

"How did I do that?" Quinn demanded.

"Being a snoopy bitch!" Serge yelled at her and she openly sneered at him.

"So what did I fuck up Serge? What plans did I ruin? Come on, you've spent six years with me why not tell me." Quinn asked shrugging, her HBIC personal fully out and in charge, it was the only protection she had left.

"You were supposed to marry me so I could get access to Anton's money then I could pay off Marco and he wouldn't break both my legs. But you were so fucking stubborn about everything! Do you have any idea how hard it was to convince you, you were Odette? Do you have any idea how hard I worked on this! How long? How much time and effort I had to put into your crazy ass? Marco's here, expecting cash! I had to give him my Lamborghini to get him to give me time and he's left six really big guys to watch me! I'm running out of time! Don't you get that! Marco was only willing to wait if you were actually going to go through with the wedding! You fucked everything up and now I have to think. I can fix this, I know I can. That kid in your stomach could be my way out."

"You're fucking crazy Serge. You're not going to get one more dime from Anton or me. And if you think you're going to use this child as a pawn or a bargaining chip you've got another fucking thing coming. You robbed me of six years you bastard, I won't let you take anything else." Quinn stated glaring angrily at him.

Serge growled angrily at her and lunged forward smacking her in the head just above the temple knocking her unconscious.

Eventually Quinn returned to the world, the first thing she was aware of was the horrible, thick, heavy pounding in her head; it made opening her eyes very difficult. She tried to move her hands or her arms but something was holding her down. Forcing her eyes open Quinn blinked a few times to clear the blurriness and looked down at herself. Serge had tied her with nylon rope to a heavy metal chair from her office. Looking up she realized she wasn't in her bedroom anymore, she was in her office, she could hear the loud music from outside and tried to yell and realized Serge had gagged her. The heavy pain her skull was making it difficult for her to think but she was clear on the horrible fact Serge had tied her up and gagged her. She started to pray that someone, anyone, would come looking for her.

An half hour later the office door suddenly slammed opened and in came Serge half dragging Anton with him another man in a black suit followed them in keeping watch. Anton had an obvious wound on the side of his head, she could see the blood and how dazed Anton was before he was completely out. Quinn struggled with her gag and her restraints to no avail. Quinn watched helpless as Anton was propped up in another heavy chair then tied up and gagged as she had been. Tears formed and fell as she stared at Anton praying he was okay, that the wound wasn't bad. Out of all the mess Anton was the one good thing to come out of it all, if he wasn't okay she didn't know what she'd do.

Quinn watched as Serge and the man with him moved to the door, she overheard Serge say, "Once we get all the party guests out of the building we can move them to a more private location."

Quinn gulped, dread was rising fast and the helpless feeling was making it worse, Quinn prayed even harder for someone to find them, for someone, anyone, to help.

PART TWELVE: Rachel's POV:

A half hour after Odette disappeared to use the bathroom and about the same time Anton disappeared Chris pulled Rachel aside.

"So? How's it going with Anton?" Chris demanded with a grin obviously impatient.

"Great. I'm so relieved he likes me. This will make everything so much easier." Rachel commented smiling.

"I don't want to jinx anything but I'm so fucking shocked by how well this is all going." Chris commented and got playfully slapped by Rachel.

"Sush! You're going to jinx it! Go knock on wood. I'm going to go find Odette." Rachel ordered her friend taking off toward the stairs the same direction she had seen Odette go in, behind her Chris went over to the first wood object she could find and knocked on it.

Rachel by passed a few of Anton's security personal, she was only able to tell them apart by the green ties Anton had them wear. It helped distinguish them from the other guests. The security personal seemed all abuzz over something but Rachel's French wasn't a good as Odette's though the sight made her pause and wonder what was going on. Rachel was just about to head up the stairs when suddenly Chris rushed over and stopped her. Without saying a word Chris pulled Rachel to the side out of view of anyone else.

"Rachel we have a problem."

"What?"

"Brittany just saw Anton get snatched by some of Serge's friends and San just told me she overheard them talking about Marco Lutrel. Like from the Lutrel crime family. I think something's going down right now! I thought we had time. Fuck, I thought we had time!" Chris whispered through gritted teeth, Rachel could literally see how scared Chris was.

"Shit! We need to call the police!"

"I've got Kurt on it and I sent Britt and San to gather Anton's security. We need to find Odette and Anton right now. I've got a really bad feeling."

"Me too." Rachel replied trying to force down the swell of dread and intense worry threatening to steal her courage but the anger from losing Quinn once wasn't going to allow that to happen.

Forcing down her rampaging conflicted emotions Rachel nodded to Chris and together they went up the stairs. Rachel glanced down at her dress and her heels, she had dressed for the occasion and because she wanted to look great for Odette but now she was regretting the choice. Glancing over to Chris, her best friend was in the same boat dressed in a beautiful dress with high heels but Rachel had seen Chris knock a man out cold dressed like that. In any case she reached up feeling the long somewhat cylindrical object hidden in her cleavage, its presence made her feel better. Rachel didn't have to ask Chris if she was carrying anything for protection because Chris always did and it was Chris's incessant nagging that ensured Rachel wasn't left bear handed today and for that she'd be forever grateful.

Heading up they could hear a commotion building in the courtyard but they ignored it to focus on heading up stairs. Scared but determined Rachel ignored the loud pounding in her ears keeping an eye out for anyone, while searching for Odette's bedroom. From the description Odette had given her just an hour before about the layout of the house Rachel logically guessed where Odette's room was. Rachel and Chris snuck over to the bedroom door and Rachel peaked in to see the bathroom and bedroom a mess, lots of stuff knocked over. Stepping back out Rachel silently motioned to Chris relaying that the message to keep looking. Then at the same moment both of them heard then saw Serge with some man in a black suit, both Rachel and Chris dove for cover in a hall closet. They both over heard him say.

"Once we get all the party guests out of the building we can move them to a more private location."

Rachel and Chris waited till Serge and the other man walked past then checked the hall to make sure they were alone. Taking a chance, the next room they checked was the one Serge just stepped out of. Peaking in while Chris kept watch Rachel spotted Anton first, he looked really hurt then to her absolute utter relief—Odette. Rachel tapped Chris on the shoulder nodding for her to follow and they both rushed in office, Chris armed with a weighted lead baton followed Rachel in. Going further into the room she saw how Odette and Anton had been gagged and tied with matching head wounds. Rachel rushed over to Anton checking to make sure he was breathing while Chris remained at the door keeping an eye and ear out for anyone returning.

"Anton! Anton! Are you alive?" Rachel whispered loudly, immediately checking for a pulse. A glance toward Odette saw the fear and worry in those hazel eyes, Rachel focused on Anton and located a strong pulse and could hear even breathing.

"Oh! Thank you Barbra!" Rachel whispered in thanks then rushed to Odette's side.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? How long have you been tied up?" Rachel asked in a rush pulling out the gag.

Odette looked into Rachel's eyes, her voice raspy her mouth dry, she whispered, "I'm okay. Rachel…I remembered…I remembered everything…and Serge…he knew…he knows. I think he's going to kill me and Anton."

"You remembered? What?" Rachel asked not daring to believe as she tried to untie the knots at Odette's wrists.

"I'm Quinn." The blonde whispered her voice full of emotion as she stared teary eyes into Rachel's eyes conveying all the happiness, relief and amazement that went along with that simple statement.

"How?" Rachel asked tears automatically pooling then spilling over down her cheeks, she didn't notice.

"My engagement ring, I found it." Quinn said with a weak smile.

Looking into each other others eyes Rachel saw the truth, it was true. Quinn was Quinn again and Rachel forgot out about the knots leaning forward kissing Quinn with everything she had.

A moment later a loud, "Hey! Not the time guys!" from Chris pulled them apart. They looked at each other both with eyes full of happiness and laughed, then Rachel went back to trying to untie the knot but it wouldn't budge. Rachel leaned down and used her teeth to help pull lose the knot getting it partly undone when the door knob twisted and suddenly three large burly men in black suits burst into the room knocking Chris away from the door.

Everything exploded into chaos.

Chris hit the ground rolling and was back on her feet before those men could take three steps into the room. Launching herself at them baton extended Chris wielded the lead weapon with deadly accuracy cracking the closest man in the knee cap shattering it then following the blow with a second lightening quick blow to the man's face knocking him back into the others slowing them down. The man crumpled to the floor his nose and mouth gushing blood. Another man in a black suit was right behind his fallen comrade letting him drop and pulled out a gun from his coat. Chris used the baton to knock the gun out of the man's hand then was instantly attacked by the man she just unarmed and his buddy both rushing her at the same time. Using every fighting skill she had Chris fought back and kept them at bay.

Rachel flinched when the door burst open and the men poured in but Chris thankfully stopped the really scary ones at the door. Rachel turned back to the knot frantically trying to undo it she didn't notice Serge slip in during the commotion and head straight for her.

"Rachel! Look out!" Quinn screamed struggling with her restraints.

The moment Quinn screamed Rachel managed to untie one side of the restraints freeing Quinn's right hand, then Rachel turned in time to see Serge pull out his gun. Standing up twisting around, Rachel immediately reached into her cleavage pulling out the butterfly knife and flipped it open extremely quickly, so fast she had the knife out and open before Serge could take aim. With seething anger Rachel saw Serge's intent and attacked him with the knife using the skill she had been honing for eleven years.

Using the razor sharp knife as an extension of herself Rachel attacked Serge, slashing his hand forcing him to drop the gun then using it to slash both of his arms and chest getting him to back off then he lunged trying to hit Rachel in the face however she easily dodged his clumsy strike using it to her own advantage getting close and using the weight of the knife in her hand to give her punch strength as she hit him in the eye stunning him. Serge stumbled back grabbing his face with one hand while pulling out a straight knife from his coat. Rachel saw it lunging forward to cut the knife out of Serge's hand then grabbing his now empty hand with her free one slamming his hand on the desk next to them, then plunging the blade through his hand pinning him to the desk. Serge screamed.

Rachel looked up seeing Chris still fighting hand to hand with the last big guy in a black suit; he was very skilled and took a punch to the face like it was nothing. Turning back to Quinn Rachel ran back over helping Quinn untie the knot on Quinn's left hand freeing it.

"Rachel! Look out!" Quinn screamed.

Rachel glanced over her shoulder in time to see the man in the black suit elbow Chris in the face, right in her bad eye. The man took Chris down to the ground hard, followed by him kicking her in the side making Chris scream in pain. Almost in the same moment she saw Chris get hit, Serge yanked the butterfly knife out of his and out of the desk freeing himself, he looked extremely pissed. He attacked rising the knife up over his head blade down; Rachel tried to move out of the way to dodge the attack but failed. Serge plunged the blade into Rachel's shoulder, the weight of his blow dragging her to the ground where she hit her head.

In a painful daze Rachel rolled over the blade of the butterfly knife pushing it deeper into her shoulder, yet though foggy, blurry painful vision Rachel saw Odette free herself snatch up Chris's dropped baton from where it fell and attacked Serge in a fury of blows. No one was better than Quinn with the baton and though she had lost herself for six years those skills didn't disappear. Quinn used that baton with scalpel precision breaking Serge's wrist, arm then knee and when he was on the floor she broke his cheek bone with one particularly vicious blow to the face. Then Quinn turned her attention to the other man who was trying to limp away from Chris who was still on the floor trying to fight back. Quinn ran over to him screaming in anger, he tried to pull a gun but she knocked it from his hand breaking his fingers, he tried for his knife and she broke his hand then his kneecap and he fell to the floor in agony.

"Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me!" The man begged holding up his broken hands in surrender.

A second later help arrived, Kurt, Santana and Brittany burst in with all of Anton's security guards and a few police.

"Oh my god!" Santana yelled eyes wide as she and the others took in the sight of everyone but Quinn on the ground in pain.

And Quinn stood there covered in sweat, heaving out of breath; her blonde hair clung to her forehead, baton in hand looking badass. Quinn looked at everyone at the door then turned to Rachel rushing over, she fell to her knees exhausted.

"I love you Rachel." Quinn panted giving Rachel a weary smile.

"I love you too Quinn."

PART THIRTEEN: Chris's POV:

Everyone was taken to the hospital. They had to use five ambulances to transport everyone over. Despite her injuries Chris made sure Rachel, Quinn and Anton were given medical attention first. Anton had a serious head wound that required stitches and a few days of observation. Rachel had been stabbed in the shoulder; the wound required stitches and two days in the hospital which she didn't mind because Quinn was treated for dehydration and kept for two days to ensure the baby was okay. Chris was much more beaten up than that, she held her own in her dress and heels but it lacked the advantage that regular shoes had. She could have done better; she knew it so she didn't mind that she had three broken ribs, a black eye, a cut lip and bruises and cuts along her arms and over her hands. Chris knew it all could have been so much worse so was relieved and glad that she had suffered the worst out of everyone and what she suffered really wasn't that bad at all. If anything had happened to Rachel, Quinn or the baby Chris knew she would have picked up the gun and taken a few of those criminals out without hesitation or remorse. Thankfully that was not the case.

At the hospital Chris put Santana, Brittany and Kurt on guard duty; no one was to see Rachel, Quinn or Anton. Too much had to be discussed first and the story of how armed criminals tried to kidnap and rob Anton Rousseau was huge news. There were reporters and paparazzi lined up to get an interview and take pictures. It was the story of the year.

The police spoke to everyone individually starting with Chris because she was the first one available for questioning. Chris made the details clear while asking to a lot of privacy for Anton's sake, and due to his standing the police in charge of the investigation complied. The less details that were available to the public the better, and due to the private family matter that needed to be dealt with first she made it clear Anton and everyone else needed time and privacy; the police agreed.

Everyone was put into private rooms with guards posted at their doors and along the floor. No one was allowed to see any of them. Kurt, Santana and Brittany remained at the hospital with them for two days. Rachel and Quinn were put into a room together, and they got a chance to talk for a long time. Kurt stayed with Brittany in Chris's room, Santana curled up on the bed next to Chris. The nurses kept trying to kick the Latina out of the bed but Chris would just open her arms inviting Santana back in the moment they were gone. Frankly she felt better having the Latina next to her.

After Anton was cleared by the doctors Quinn spoke to him alone. During that conversation Rachel hung out with Chris in her room, pacing the floor till Chris asked Brittany to pick her up and hold her. Brittany did pinning Rachel in her arms keeping her still, Kurt and Santana laughed till Chris looked at Rachel pointing out.

"You need to get your mind off of _that_ conversation and focus on the one you're going to have with mom and dads. If you let them find out about this through the media they'll never forgive you. Leroy maybe but Hiram, never. Judy? Don't even think about that. Shit even granddad would be pretty pissed. Better call everyone."

"And what invite them over? Where?" Rachel asked glaring at Chris though she looked totally comfortable being held Brittany.

"Anton's where do you think?" Chris replied.

"Isn't that assuming too much, Quinn's taking to Anton right now? We don't know what he'll say." Rachel argued then looked up at Brittany asking nicely. "Please set me down Britt."

Brittany kissed Rachel on the cheek and let her go. Rachel stomped over to Chris trying to cross her arms till she remembered her wound on her arm, then she calmed down and asked in a normal way. "What should I say? Chris I don't know what to tell them?"

"Tell them to come to Paris, that you have news. San can you arrange the tickets for them? Tomorrow morning first thing for them, that way they get to sleep tonight." Chris suggested.

Rachel nodded in agreement while Santana got on the phone calling her assistant in New York. When Santana was done Rachel borrowed the phone calling Judy then her fathers and finally Paul. Everyone watching was amused by Rachel's half of the conversation, she was never good at lying to them and they suspected something was up right away but the sudden trip to Paris was odd and that Rachel promised them it was good news they all agreed to fly out that next morning.

A short time later Anton and Quinn appeared at the door, Quinn asked. "Hey guys can you give the three of us a moment please?"

Santana, Brittany and Kurt nodded almost in unison leaving the room shutting the door behind them. Anton had his hands in his hospital robe, he had a pleased smile on his face; it matched Quinn's.

"I wanted to thank the both of you personally for saving my life and for saving Quinn's life. What you both did was extraordinary brave and courageous. Thank you."

"You're welcome Anton." Chris answered from the bed but Rachel walked over to him hugging him and then telling him. "I'm so relieved you're okay."

"Quinn filled me in on everything. Why the mix up and who she really is and who you really all are. We'll get this all sorted out and handled but I wanted to invite you and your friends out to our other residence south of the city. The press will be camped outside the main house trying to get their story, it would be best if we all laid low till we could agree on what will become public."

Quinn turned to Anton and started rattling off in French very fast, too fast for Chris or any of them to keep-up but Anton, who smiled and nodded. Quinn hugged Anton then turned to Rachel asking.

"Did you get a chance to call our parents yet?"

"Actually yes. I invited them out to Paris; I didn't tell them why just that I had a surprise for them. I invited Paul out too."

"Good, I'm so glad. Thank you Rachel. I can't wait to introduce Anton to everyone." Quinn gushed happily then she added. "And I wanted to say thank you, for keeping me from doing something stupid. Something I would have regretted my entire life. Both of you, thank you."

That night they were all released from the hospital, Rachel and Chris were both given prescription medication to take with them for the pain. They all climbed into a limo that had pulled up to a back exit away from the paparazzi, it drove them south of the city to a private guarded house. The whole drive out there Quinn happily rattled off all the times she had gone out to this particular house with Anton.

Siting there listening to Quinn talk Chris realized how close Quinn had become to Anton and how good they were with each other. For Quinn it was never easy to get close to anyone , and besides Hiram, Leroy and Paul she didn't get close to anyone older, that she had with Anton was important and they all knew it. Chris couldn't help but think of Russell and what a horrible shitty monster he is and was glad Quinn finally got a chance to know what it was like to have a real dad.

When they arrived at the house they were all given their own rooms and Chris made sure to loudly ask for a room as far away from Rachel and Quinn's as possible. Anton was confused but Brittany laughed out loud as did Kurt and Santana who gave both women a playful "Oooo-shit!" face yet the best part was when Rachel and Quinn both blushed then quietly nodded in acknowledgement to the unspoken.

A short time later in bed with Santana, Chris laid awake thinking. She could feel Santana's warm even breath on her chest, but she knew Santana wasn't sleeping yet. Chris ran her fingertips over Santana's arm asking softly.

"You don't have to say it San but I'm not going to apologize for doing what I did. I'd do it again if I had to, you know that. What do you want me to do?"

"Promise me you'll keep being smart about it okay? And I'll promise to be faster next time with the police." Santana replied lightly hugging Chris, she was being very careful of Chris's busted ribs trying hard not to accidently hurt her.

"Okay." Chris agreed smiling and feeling much better.

Finally relaxing Chris started to drift off, she thought about all the conversations she had with Santana in the last few days about danger, risk and heroics. Santana didn't like the risks Chris took but knew she couldn't stop her either. So Chris promised to be smart about it, call the cops first _then_ run in, simple stuff like that. For anyone else it would have been an exercise in "what if", not something that had literal applications but they both knew how Chris was and how much trouble Quinn and Rachel could get into and with all the warning signs they got from that information. It was only fair to be realistic.

Chris's thoughts turned to Quinn and she smiled, she was so happy to have her sister back. And she saw Quinn peeking out of Odette time and time again, it was spooky at first then hopeful proof that Quinn wasn't gone but now they had Quinn back for real. Chris drifted off into a deep sleep wondering how the parents were going to handle seeing Quinn alive, then wondered what their reaction would be at hearing about the pregnancy and last, did anyone other than her and Rachel know about it?

The next morning right before everyone gathered to have breakfast, Quinn knocked on Chris's door. Santana answered it letting Quinn in and taking off to give them a moment alone.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Quinn asked Chris looking her over.

Chris grinned shrugging, "I've had worse. How are you? How's the baby this morning?"

"Great and good. So we haven't had a chance to really talk yet, and we're going to because seriously I didn't catch half the stuff you did till after my memory came back. Oh, so you know Rachel did tell me a little bit about what happened with you guys after the crash. She told me about what she put you through. Thank you Chris. If you hadn't been there to watch out for her, she wouldn't be here with me now. Shit thank you for helping Rachel rescue me and Anton, what you two did was some great, unbelievable action star stuff. You kicked three guys' asses and they were trained Chris! Those were seriously dangerous guys and you didn't even hesitate. Bad ass Chris! Bad ass! But Rachel, how hot was that, her knife fighting! It was so hot! Talk about bad ass, I'm never going to forget it. I didn't know if I wanted to kiss or have her attack everyone else, it was beyond amazing."

Chris laughed; it was nice to have Quinn back. Then a dark thought occurred to her, she asked carefully. "Did she tell you about Russell?"

"She said he had something to do with the crash but wouldn't give me details."

"We'll let Leroy tell you. I don't think your mom has the strength too or Hiram."

"Okay. Hey did you tell San or Britt about the baby?" Quinn asked unconsciously lowering her voice.

"Nope, not my place. But if you're not careful Rachel might blurt it out. After you left for your hair appointment she snatched me away from San for two hours to talk nurseries and baby clothes and making lists of everything you'll need. She'll show it to you later."

Quinn laughed hard commenting, "I expect nothing less from Rachel."

"So a car is picking up the parents in a hour, they'll be here in two. I hope you're ready."

"I am. I can't wait to see them. I'm scared but really excite too." Quinn admitted.

"Come on let's go eat."

Quinn nodded but stopped to pull Chris into a tight long hug, Chris was just as eager to hug her tight too. Chris whispered unshed tears pooling in the back of her eyes. "I missed you Quinn. I'm so happy you're back. Don't scare us like that again, none of us could take it."

"I missed you too Chris. Thank you for not losing faith or hope. And I have to ask but how did you know it was really me?"

"You sang. You can change a person's face Quinn but you can't change the voice. I know you're voice as well as Rachel, as well as my own. My ears don't lie. And I knew then Rachel wasn't crazy, it was fate trying to right things."

"Right things?"

"Yeah. I don't think you were supposed to die, you weren't supposed to leave us yet. That wasn't supposed to happen, so the universe made sure you found us again, found Rachel again. And you did and once that happened there was no holding you back, holding you both back."

"Wow, that true."

Quinn wrapped an arm around Chris walking with her to the dining room where they were having breakfast.

"Hey, so who helped Rachel with that video?"

Chris laughed and explained in detail, they were still talking about it when they entered the dining room to see everyone already gathered. They had a filling great breakfast then Quinn and Rachel sat in the living room with Anton waiting for the parents to arrive. Even Kurt, Brittany and Santana were nervously pacing. That's when it hit Chris.

"Oh shit we're going to give it away. Kurt, Britt you two need to go sit in the other room with Quinn and Anton." Chris asked and Kurt made a hurt face asking. "Why not San too?"

"San's Rachel's manager and my girlfriend. It would not be unusual for her to be with us but you two together with us right now, all of us together, would raise suspicions. Just till after Rachel gets a chance to reveal Quinn okay?"

"Okay." Brittany was first to agree, Kurt was still acting hurt but when the car pulled up he rushed into the other room with everyone else.

"You two wait here." Chris told Santana and Rachel heading for the front door dismissing the house staff, one who was poised to answer the door.

Chris took a deep breath putting her mask of indifference on then opened the door to see her granddad Paul, Judy, Hiram and Leroy standing there looking tired from the flight.

"Hi!" Chris greeted them.

"What happened to your face Chris?" Leroy demanded immediately, his worry and concern mirrored on Judy, Paul and Hiram's face as well.

"I got in a fight with a couple of guys. I'm okay, got checked out by the doctor and everything." Chris tried to assure them.

"Is that why we're here?" Hiram asked this time.

"No, well…sort of but not really. It's related but it's not why you're here." Chris tried to explain, badly.

"Can we hug you or is it going to hurt?" Judy asked unsure.

"You can hug me just not too tight, ribs."

Everyone took turns gently hugging Chris hello, once that was done she lead them inside. And Judy got straight to business.

"Okay Chris we're here. What's going on? Rachel was extremely vague on the phone. I don't understand why this couldn't have waited till you both returned to New York, why we had to fly out here."

"Come with me. Rachel will explain everything."

"Hey!" Paul called out stopping their progression from the front door, Chris stopped to see what he wanted. Paul leaned in asking softly so only the five of them could hear.

"Rachel didn't go off and marry that vanilla asshole Dale did she? I made have to take a pill before we go in if that's the case."

Chris burst out into hard long laughter and when she could she shook her head no telling them.  
"Granddad Rachel got rid of that asshole a while ago. No I promise this is something different."

"Oh thank god." Judy whispered looking very relieved and Hiram and Leroy both had the same relived expression making Chris laugh hard again.

Chris led them into the living room where Rachel and Santana were waiting. The older adults politely greeted Santana then Rachel. Santana excused herself, walking out to get everyone a glass of wine knowing they would need the drink soon. Everyone took a seat patiently waiting. Chris took a seat next to Rachel and let the little diva speak first.

"Let me say first thank you for flying all the way out here just because I asked you too. I really appreciate the trust you have in me. And I know for the last few months I've been acting strange, well, stranger than normal. There's a reason I've been acting like this, a reason why Chris has been covering for me more than usual."

"Thank you for admitting that baby, you know between the four of us we don't miss anything. We'll stay out of your business but we see what's going on." Hiram pointed out.

"I know daddy that's why I'm going to come clean and tell all of you what's really going on."

Judy, Hiram, Leroy and Paul all nodded in agreement and Rachel continued, "Six years on flight 317 Quinn met a woman on the plane. A woman named Odette Rousseau, and to Quinn's shock this woman looked almost exactly like her. So close they could be twins, they started talking and they even tied on each other's clothes. And that's when the explosion happened and the plane went down."

"Rachel what is this?" Leroy demanded looking a little angry, he went on asking. "Why are you bringing up flight 317 again? Are you going through another break?"

"No dad I'm not, please let me finish." Rachel asked nicely and despite Leroy's obvious fears he did.

"There were six survivors of that crash, we were told Quinn died in that crash but I've learned that's not true. Odette Rousseau died in that crash and Quinn survived but because of how similar they looked combined with the fact they were wearing each other's jackets which held their identification they were both misidentified."

"Rachel…what…what are you saying?" Judy asked tears already in her eyes.

"Mom, Quinn's alive." Rachel bluntly stated and Judy burst into tears.

Leroy and Hiram both looked shocked and worried; they didn't trust this, not yet.

"Quinn! You can come out now." Rachel called out and everyone's eyes turned to the hall to see Quinn walk in giving them all a happy hopeful look.

"Holy shit!" Paul whispered his jaw on the floor.

Judy fainted; Hiram fell back on his ass almost missing the couch. Leroy rushed Quinn engulfing her in a huge hug crying. Rachel and Chris rushed to Judy's side, Paul was too stunned to do anything but stare, Hiram was quickly turning into a sobbing mess he stumbled over to Leroy and Quinn getting in on the hug and the moment he was able to wrap his arms around Quinn he broke down completely.

Anton, Brittany and Kurt appeared a moment later with Kurt and Brittany rushing to help Rachel and Chris with Judy getting her to the couch. Santana returned with two open bottles of wine and an armload of glasses and started passing it out. When Hiram and Leroy released Quinn she rushed over to see her mother finally coming round.

"Rachel? What did you say?" Judy weakly asked her eyes fluttering open.

Only instead of seeing Rachel leaning over her it was Quinn with bright smile and a soft. "Hi Mom."

"Quinnie?" Judy asked her eyes getting bigger by the second. "Is this true?"

"Yes, mom it's true. I'm really here." Quinn assured her mother, tears spilling over.

Judy leaned up grabbing Quinn into a tight hug and started sobbing hard which made Quinn cry hard too. Both women started taking through the crying and sobbing which no one else seemed to understand yet the Fabray women did. It took a good twenty minutes of awe, surprise and happy tears for it to really sink in them that Quinn really was alive. More wine was opened as Quinn introduced Anton to everyone.

"Mom, dads, Paul this is Anton Rousseau. He's been my father these last six years and he's very important to me. Anton, I would like you to me my mother Judy Fabray, my dad's Hiram and Leroy Berry and granddad Paul Rizzoli."

Anton shook everyone's hand, Judy gave him a hug right away then they all sat down so Rachel and Quinn could tell everyone all at once everything that happened from both sides. They talked for hours laying it all out. Kurt was shocked and reduced to tears many times. Brittany kept hugging Hiram and Paul while Santana stayed next to Chris quietly supporting her and Quinn. Chris helped Rachel when her words or Quinn's words failed picking up the narration till they could again. Eventually most of it was out, everyone was reeling from it all, the story was so impossible yet to have such a happy ending was stunningly wonderful. Chris noticed both Rachel and Quinn had left out one important fact from the narration and Anton was keeping quiet as well. Judy and Leroy had questions Chris could tell, the gaps in the story regarding the pregnancy were obvious to Chris and she realized they noticed them too. And just as Chris thought Rachel and Quinn wouldn't say anything, Rachel spoke up.

"I do have one more thing to talk about with all of you."

"Okay." Hiram replied for everyone.

"Quinn and spoke last night regarding our engagement and we've agreed to keep it. Quinn was ready to re-propose to me but I didn't think it was necessary only we're not going to wait to get married. As soon as we can get dresses and few more details ironed out we're doing it, we don't want to wait." Rachel announced.

"Done. I'll take care of it." Santana announced with a firm nod of her head, Quinn smiled at her friend nodding thanks. Then Brittany added, "I'll help San. It'll be great guys. Fast too, we promise."

"And one more thing." Quinn began and Rachel stopped her.

"Wait Quinn! Are you sure? There's no rush." Rachel assured her confusing everyone but Chris and Anton.

Quinn was sure, "Yes. Will you tell them for us?"

Rachel's face lit up brightly and she nodded, reaching out Rachel took Quinn's hand and they both stood together as she announced. "We want to announce we'll be starting our family very soon, it's not why we're rushing the wedding but we thought you all should know our family will be getting bigger by one person in a few months. Quinn is five months pregnant."

The room erupted in a loud surprised conversation with a ton of questions thrown at couple all at once. Santana and Brittany couldn't believe it neither could Kurt, Judy almost fainted again as did Hiram but Leroy again picked up Quinn in crushing hug of happiness. Santana made Quinn show off her stomach and suddenly it all became very obvious to everyone, Quinn's clothing choice hid her growing stomach very well. Then Chris noticed Rachel smacking away Santana's and Kurt's hands both were reaching out to touch Quinn's stomach, Rachel gave them both a look and they backed off. Chris laughed, she had a feeling Rachel would be super protective of Quinn and she was right. And apparently Santana and Kurt expected it too laughing and teasing Rachel endlessly for the rest of the afternoon.

Over the next two weeks a flurry of activity kept them all busy. Santana, Brittany and Kurt made all the arrangements for a small intimate, private wedding at Anton's house, Chris took care of both dresses so Rachel could help Quinn iron out all the details to reclaim her life. Quinn's resurrection, Odette's official death and Anton's immediate adoption of Quinn. Anton changed his will to remove Odette's name and to replace it with Quinn's, making a special provision for the baby even though the baby wasn't due for a few more months.

Then the press caught wind of the story and it exploded, suddenly the story of Odette Rousseau, Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry was everywhere. The same day the story broke Santana called and invited everyone from Glee out to Paris, telling them everything would be understood once they got there. Everyone having already heard the news flew out immediately and the press hounded them from the airport all the way out to Anton's house thankfully it was guarded so the press couldn't get close.

The public was hungry for information on Rachel and Quinn, it seemed the more they learned the truth about what happened the more obsessed with Rachel and Quinn they became calling it the love story of the century. People were proclaiming Rachel and Quinn as an example of true love overcoming all and the more the public learned about them the more it reinforced that idea, feeding everyone's obsession. Not even Chris could have guessed how long that obsession would last.

Everyone invited out to the house arrived at the same time, Rachel and Chris greeted everyone talking to them bluntly with Rachel apologizing to them all for her own personal behavior then brought Quinn out. They all had the same reaction Judy and Hiram did and of course Santana was waiting with the wine which helped. They spend two days hanging out talking, getting caught up and letting everything sink in. Quinn got a chance to meet Max and Felix and Finn's new children, he and Casey were now up to five, three girls and two boys. Casey swore they were done. Mercedes, Sam, Blaine and Gabrielle all brought their new significant others, Puck brought his wife as did Briana and Artie; Mike and Tina were back together again. It was great to get caught up and to celebrate Quinn's return all together.

The next day after that everyone dressed in their best and was witness to Rachel and Quinn reciting their marriage vows. They had to marry under a tent as helicopters with the press kept flying overhead yet no one minded, everyone was transfixed by how beautiful both brides were. The Berry men both escorted Rachel down to the priest at the end, then Anton and Judy both escorted Quinn down, it was symbolic and very touching. Both brides wore white with cream accents, gardenias were everywhere, and everything was bathed in white and gold. It was a beautiful moving ceremony and Rachel's and Quinn's vows to each other brought tears to everyone's eyes. Chris stood by Rachel as her maid of honor while Santana and Brittany stood by Quinn, all three of them wore long strapless empire dresses that were all pale blues and purples a beautiful contrast to the dazzling dresses Rachel and Quinn wore, the white and cream material had real diamonds and gem stones stitched on all over. Rachel wore her hair half up and curled with real diamonds pinned in and Quinn wore it loosely pinned up with sapphires, emeralds and diamonds dusted throughout, it was gorgeous and perfect.

The reception was wonderful, fun, and full of joy. Chris arranged for Goldfrapp and Adele to perform for the wedding and both women did full sets, yet it by the brides request to have Chris sing their first dance. Chris was more than happy to do the honor and so when Rachel and Quinn's stepped out onto the dance floor for their first dance as wife and wife it was to Chris singing "Happy Together". There were lots of happy tears from everyone.

It would be a day and a celebration no one would forget.

PART FOURTEEN: Quinn's POV: 

**SIX YEARS LATER… **

The alarm sounded and Quinn felt the bed move as Rachel got out of bed. Eyes closed she smiled and snuggled more into the soft pillow.

"Don't get too comfortable Quinn; the kids will be up in a second. You know they won't let you sleep in." Rachel commented slipping on her robe, Quinn could hear the smile in her wife's voice.

Quinn felt a soft kiss on her cheek and Rachel whispered, "I'll put coffee on."

Five minutes later she heard her six year old daughter whispering to her from the foot of the bed. "Mom. Mom. Mom. Time to get up mom. Are you up mom? Mommy's making breakfast and you hate missing that. Mom? Mom. Mom?"

"I'm up Beth. Tell your brother to stop jumping on his bed, that squeaking is annoying." Quinn stated sitting up and glancing over at her daughter and smiling, Beth was a little mini version of Rachel.

"I tried to warm him mom but you know 'lil Chris won't listen to anyone." Beth started rattling on.

Beth went on a five minute rambling tattling speech about her little brother not listening and all the bad things he did. Elizabeth Odette Berry or Beth as everyone called her, had Quinn's face and hazel eyes but dark brown almost black hair like Rachel's and the girl at six years old had already displayed a personality almost identical to Rachel's. They had the same tastes, responses and interests, the same tendency to ramble and give extremely long speeches, and even the same drive to perform. To Quinn's private amazement Beth was born with a strong singing voice, Rachel was enthusiastic when she realized how talented their daughter was and insisted on helping Beth nurture and strengthen that voice. Quinn had to rely on Chris to help her keep Rachel's drive in check, Chris offered to take over the lessons after Beth turned three because Rachel was getting a little out of control. Beth took to it all exactly as Rachel had when she was that age, Hiram and Leroy were very impressed and loved teasing them about all the running around they'd have to do to accommodate all the classes Beth will want to take. Quinn solved that subtly having the grandparents help out and do some of the running around. Leroy tried to push the point but Hiram and Judy loved doing it anyway. And Quinn loved it all, she loved letting her daughter be whoever she wanted to be, promising herself to never hinder her daughter in a negative way.

Quinn got out of bed giving her daughter a hug on the way to the bathroom, and when she was done she went down the hall to spot her son chasing his sister around the living room making growling noises. Quinn smiled at her son patting him on his head as he ran by, Anton Christopher Berry or lil Chris as everyone called him at three years old was your typical rowdy little boy. He had dirty blonde hair, dark hazel eyes and a wicked charming smile. He was inquisitive, smart and reckless. Everyone started calling him lil Chris when Rachel noticed that her son acted like a lot like her best friend and out of all the adults in the kids' lives Chris was known as the fun one. Chris had taken to being an Aunty like a duck to water which she proved when Brittany had Felix but when Beth was born Chris took it all a lot more seriously. Both kids loved Chris to death and she was a big influence on them both, on all the kids actually. A responsibility Chris took seriously yet still loved to show the kids fun pranks and silly things to.

Greeting her wife in the kitchen Quinn laid a few light kisses on Rachel's neck and shoulder the little diva finished filling up a few muffin tins to put in the oven.

"Coffee's hot."

Quinn mumbled something against Rachel's skin as she kept laying kisses down and Rachel giggled softly. "We don't have time for that this morning."

"Chris and San will be here soon, they can watch the kids." Quinn suggested and then went back to kissing Rachel's neck and ear.

"That's how the hand prints got on the ceiling last time. We still can't Christopher's hand prints off, we'll have to repaint." Rachel commented and Quinn laughed, it was true.

They had asked Chris to watch the kids for an hour so they could sneak in a quickie and when they emerged from the bedroom they found Chris helping the kids decorate their ceilings. Beth got hand painted glow in the dark stars, lil Chris wanted hand prints—his own mixed with Chris's.

"You said you liked the pattern." Quinn pointed out and Rachel laughed, that was true too it was actually nice if you didn't consider the mess they made of the carpet.

"You know what I mean Quinn." Rachel pouted and Quinn thought it was too cute.

Quinn pulled Rachel into a real kiss till they heard their daughter walk in and go "Ewe! Mom and mommy are kissing in the kitchen again."

Then they heard Chris's laughter and comment, "Told you sweetie, they're always doing that but its good thing. That means they love each other no matter how much it grosses the rest of us out."

Beth laughed loudly nodding in agreement getting Chris to laugh more.

"Chris, be nice." Santana gently admonished laughing followed by Chris laughing even more.

A second later Chris and Santana walked into the kitchen, Chris was grinning at them. "Beth let us in."

"Are you two ready for today? Please say yes." Santana asked going in manager mode making it obvious she was looking at two of them standing there still in their robes.

"Makeup is not till noon. We have time San, calm down." Rachel replied letting Quinn go to put muffins in the oven to cook.

Santana looked a little worried and stressed out, and to be fair it was a big day for everyone. Chris grinned more and playfully smacked Santana in the arm commenting for them, "Of course they're ready. Today is going to go great, relax a little San. Have a cup of coffee or go play with lil Chris."

Santana nodded and went back into the living room, Chris turned to the couple commenting. "She's a little on edge this morning; she kept having dreams of high school. I think everything is getting to San."

"We'll be on tour in a month and a half she's always liked that. She'll calm down Chris once everything gets a bit more normal." Quinn assured her, they didn't need to discuss it further. What was getting to San was actually getting to everyone, it was the reason they were doing what they were doing that day.

"You two are early? Is something else going on?" Rachel asked pouring Chris and Quinn a cup of coffee.

Chris laughed when Rachel not so subtly forced Quinn to sit down at the kitchen table with the coffee instead of standing and pacing. Chris took a seat willingly she replied, "Hiram asked me to pick them up early. I think your dads want to take the kids out for breakfast before the Zoo."

"Is mom still holding the kids sleep over tonight?" Rachel asked pouring her own cup of coffee and sitting down in her usual spot next to Quinn.

"Yup, I still can't believe she offered to take all eleven kids." Chris replied shaking her head with disbelief.

Quinn grinned nodding in agreement, her mother had offered to host the kids sleep over night so the adults could have some fun. They tried to do nights like that every time they got together with each set of grandparents taking the kids in turn, it just depended on where they held the reunion that year. And the kids looked forward to it each time because all the grandparents went all out for it, spoiling the kid's rotten. All five of Finn and Casey's kids would be going, Brittany and Max's two kids would be going along with her own two kids plus Puck and Bianca's three year old boy and even Kurt and Blaine's two years old little girl. Thankfully Hiram and Leroy would be there to help Judy out with everyone.

Chris and Santana stayed long enough to grab a fresh muffin from out of the oven then they took the kids and their stuff to drop them over at the grandparents. They would meet Quinn and Rachel at the studio in a couple of hours. Quinn locked the front door after they left then return to the kitchen to see Rachel putting the muffins on the cake dish and covering it with the clear glass lid.

"Kids are gone. We have the house to ourselves." Quinn pointed out standing at the entrance to the kitchen watching Rachel with a smile.

"Really? Did you lock the door?" Rachel asked not turning around.

Quinn crossed into the kitchen coming up behind Rachel slipping her arms around Rachel's tiny waist as she answered, "Of course I did."

"How long do we have?" Rachel asked leaning back into Quinn exposing her neck so Quinn could take advantage, she didn't have to be told twice and started tracing patterns on the little diva's neck with her tongue.

Quinn ran her hands over Rachel's stomach then snuck under her soft sleep shirt to feel firm breasts and hard nipples. Rachel reached around with her hands to grab Quinn by the ass pulling her closer.

"Enough time." Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear then nibbled on her lobe making the brunette moan.

One hand slipped down over Rachel's stomach down to her soft cotton sleep pants inside and under the soft panties to feel wet silky folds.

"Is that for me?" Quinn asked softly and Rachel grinned laughing.

"San wasn't the only dreaming about high school only I kept dreaming all our spots around the school we used to have sex in and our favorite, that spot behind the school."

"Still our favorite spot." Quinn commented. The last time they had been in Lima for a concert and a pep talk for McKinley they made sure to stop at their spot after they were done.

Rachel turned around impatient like she usually was and kissed Quinn hard pulling off her robe at the same time. Quinn was helpless to Rachel's dominance and before she even realized what her wife was doing her robe was gone her top was off and Rachel was pulling off her pants.

"Up on the table now." Rachel ordered kissing Quinn hard leaving the blonde no choice but to quickly hop up on the table as her wife impatiently yanked off her pants leaving her naked on the kitchen table.

Rachel looked her up and down with lustful intent then ran her fingertips over Quinn's shins up her thighs to her hips, Quinn was already wet and ready. Even after all their years together Rachel still knew how play Quinn's body and every touch, every kiss still made her weak in the knees. Rachel kissed her hard leaving Quinn breathless then kissed her way down the blonde's neck and chest lingering a long time on Quinn's breasts while her hands played with soft folds hidden by soft curls to slip inside the slick folds to Quinn's wet hot center. So fast, so intense, Quinn was quick to cum but Rachel wasn't close to being done, she slipped down between Quinn's legs to pay proper attention to her wife.

Rachel reduced Quinn to a sweaty quivering mess in a matter of minutes. Rachel joked, "I love eating at the table."

They both laughed and Quinn asked, "Is that why you bought the super-size container of Clorox wipes for the table? You planned this?"

"I know us. And we use this table to eat with our kids. Come on time to move to the bedroom, we're not falling off the table again." Rachel stated offering her hand out to her wife which Quinn took sliding off the table.

They laughed as Quinn chased Rachel down the hall to their bedroom falling into bed. Quinn was quick to strip Rachel down to nothing and get her on her back. She took a moment to admire the view, even they were both thirty three now, everything was still as tight and toned as it always was and frankly seeing Rachel lay out before her never failed to take Quinn's breath away. Quinn leaned in kissing all her wife's favorite spots on her way down, she knew not to take too much time because they had to get ready and had to be somewhere yet Quinn made sure to satisfy her own needs to make her wife cum as well as Rachel's needs to cum then return the favor.

A second alarm went off breaking them apart and they both groaned in unison then laughed at themselves. Rachel got up first to jump in the shower, Quinn really wanted to join her but if she did they'd never make it out the door. They learned that the hard way, eventually they made a rule to not do that if they had a work related appointment to make. Lying in bed waiting her turn Quinn thought about what they were doing later that day. It made her reflect on the last few years.

After the wedding the media and the paparazzi wouldn't let up on them at all, that Chris was involved too only fanned the flames making it worse. Quinn had not realized how popular her wife and her friend had become while she was Odette and now the mega fame scrutiny extended to her too. Only the media kept getting it wrong so bad rumors started going around about Rachel, about herself, about Chris. And what made it worse was that they all kept refusing to do any sort of interview or give any sort of statement. Finally Chris had enough and asked them for permission to write a book to set the record straight. Considering how much both Quinn and Rachel trusted Chris they said yes and Chris wrote the book out letting them read it first. Chris didn't put everything in but enough of the truth that Quinn and Rachel both gave their blessing to Chris to publish it. Right before Chris published the book Santana put a copyright on the word Faberry having a feeling about it. The book was called Faberry Forever; it was on the best seller's lists for over a year. To say it was massive hit was an understatement.

Six months after it was released Rachel and Quinn finally agreed to an interview but to promote Chris's production of Faberry to the Rescue. The musical Chris wrote with pop songs mixed with original songs, it was better than anyone expected it to be. Quinn was back in shape after Beth's birth so she felt confident about being in the production and everyone else had needed time to practice and get back into performing shape. The play was televised as a once in a life time performance and with everyone playing themselves and the frenzy over anything to deal with Faberry it was the most watched television program in thirty years. DVD sales of the performance sold out again and again, album sales for the soundtracks were number one on all the music charts worldwide.

Everyone involved got a huge boost career wise from it, Mercedes, Sam, Puck, Gabrielle, Briana, Finn, Casey, Artie, Tina, Mike, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, Santana, Chris, Quinn and Rachel all became very sought after. Suddenly they were all bombarded with work and offers galore. Gabrielle and Briana like Finn and Casey weren't even in the business but got bumps in their own careers due to their popularity. Finn's shop became the number one mechanic shop in Lima, Casey started judging cheerleading competitions, Gabrielle was offered an administrative position at the hospital she worked at along with being asked to film a number of television spots for that hospital. Briana's fame was a huge boost to her law firm and she was quickly made partner when it became clear the public's obsession with all things Faberry and Faberry related were only getting worse.

Soon having paparazzi following you around everywhere became their norm. Quinn continued to work for Anton part time, picked up her camera again and toured as Lucy Diamond. Quinn made a point to never see Russell or communicate with him in any way but she did send him a clipping of the wedding announcement from the entertainment section of the newspaper so he knew he failed. After watching Serge get put into an ambulance Quinn never saw him again, she was never required to go to court and Anton made sure he never came after the child.

When Beth was three Quinn and Rachel decided to have another child, Puck and a doctor helped on that one and their son was born soon after but no one knew who the father was but Chris and Bianca. Puck wouldn't do it without his wife's permission, Bianca was happy to help them grow their family. That was when Bianca became pregnant with her and Puck's son. A few months after it was confirmed Quinn was pregnant again it was Chris and Santana's turn to get married. And this time Chris flew everyone out to Maui for the wedding. Beth was their flower girl, Felix the ring bearer with Brittany as Santana's maid of honor with Rachel and Quinn as Chris's.

Then a couple of years ago Chris and Rachel did an interview together for Ellen where they talked about how they met and how long they've known each other. This brought up the book Chris wrote and the play she put on, Chris told them about Glee, then offered to show them a few of the actual performances from Glee in high school. Chris showed them her singing and Rachel singing. Ellen wanted more and when Rachel casually mentioned Chris always had the habit of filming their performances that they hundreds on video Ellen practically drooled on camera. The public clamored for more video of their Glee performances so for fun Chris released seventeen videos, one for each member from Glee showing casing one of their best performances. The public went nuts over it, they couldn't believe that group of people had been that talented and polished that early on.

About the same time network producers approached Santana about a deal Chris, Quinn and Rachel would be interested in. They offered Chris a TV show of her own to run as she saw fit, all they wanted was Faberry so they needed Quinn and Rachel both to sign off on it. After realizing the network was willing to let Chris have full control they both agreed. And that was why they were going on television that afternoon. They were scheduled to do a special three hour interview special with Ellen to promote Chris's new television show coming out in a month.

Quinn and Rachel made it to the studio right on time for makeup; everyone else from Glee was there, since everyone had been invited to participate in the interview. They had their makeup done in groups of four and for everyone was it was just another chance to hang out so they had fun with it. About a half hour before they were due to start Quinn realized she and Rachel were alone in the dressing room. Taking the opportunity she quickly locked the door then tapped her wife on her shoulder.

"Guess what?" Quinn asked smirking mischievously.

"What?"

"We're alone. Shhhh!" Quinn gestures for Rachel be quiet then kept her eyes locked with Rachel's as both of Quinn's hands went to the hem of Rachel's dress pulling it up.

"We don't have time for this Quinn." Rachel protested but didn't stop Quinn as the blonde slipped her hands inside Rachel's panties then inside Rachel.

"Quinn….ugh…ugh…deeper. Harder." Rachel closed her eyes leaning back on the dressing room counter spreading her legs a bit more so Quinn could push deeper.

Rachel opened her eyes as her breathing picked up; Quinn could feel she was close they locked eyes as Quinn added a third finger pushing Rachel over the edge. A few seconds after Quinn gently removed her fingers a loud hard knock sounded on the door announcing.

"Five minutes!"

They both laughed and as they took that moment to straighten out their clothing Rachel commented, "I'm going to get you back for that Fabray."

"I'm expecting it Berry. You ready?"

"Yes."

They stepped out of the dressing room and right into Chris, Santana and Puck. Chris took one look at the both of them raised one eye brow and commented.

"Really? We're about to get interviewed by Ellen on national TV and you do that…now? Wow! You two never change."

"What they'd do?" Puck asked looking to Santana who started laughing and nodding her head.

No one would say a word but Chris and Santana kept laughing then Brittany walked up asking, "What is everyone laughing about?"

"Quinn and Rachel still acting like they did in high school." Santana commented.

Quinn and Rachel ignored the comments all together till Brittany burst out laughing, "You're totally talking about the sex. Yes! They've been like bunny rabbits going at it constantly for years!"

Puck finally got it and that face of sudden realization broke both Rachel and Quinn and they laughed with everyone else.

A minute later all Chris, Quinn and Rachel were introduced and together they walked out onto the stage to the loud applause of everyone in the studio audience. On automatic reflex all three of them smiled and waved. Chris was directed to take the seat closest to the hostess while Rachel then Quinn sat down.

"Welcome back, it's always good to see you guys and a very rare treat to get all three of you together for an interview." Ellen stated giving the three women a big smile.

"Thank you for having us today, you're the only show we were willing to do. The only TV personality that has treated us with…" Rachel began then Quinn finished for her as she reached over and took her wife's hand. "Dignity and respect and we appreciate that. A lot."

Everyone clapped and Ellen turned to the camera to mug a bit and to look extra please by the praise.

"Let's get started in how this all came about? Chris can you tell us, what led to the development of your new TV show?" Ellen asked.

"Well we've got you to blame for that Ellen. You asked to see some of our old Glee performances and the popularity of the video's we released led us to where we are today." Chris answered.

"But it's not just people singing is it? What's the real draw here? What's the real appeal of a show like this? People seem drawn to the singing competitions for the last few years what is the appeal of having a TV show where people burst into song?" Ellen asked and this time Chris answered smirking.

"That's easy Ellen. It's Faberry. It's always been Faberry."

"What do you mean Chris?" Ellen asked.

"People love Faberry. They can't get enough, we all thought it would mellow out over the last few years but it seems it's only getting bigger and even more popular."

"And why do you think that? Rachel? Quinn?" Ellen asked.

"I can't speak for other people but I can definitely understand everyone's fascination with my wife. She's is pretty spectacular." Quinn commented earning a very real sweet smile from Rachel.

"Quinn! You stole my answer!" Rachel teased and everyone awed and clapped.

"So Chris can you say that this phenomenon over your friends began with your book. Faberry Forever." Ellen asked.

"Yes, once I gave it a name people just ran with it. All I did was tell the truth about what happened. I was tired of all the lies going around. People wanted the truth so I gave it to them. The public's response only reinforced what I already knew. " Chris answered chuckling; it still amused her to no end everyone loved the nickname Santana came up with for her friends.

"And that was?"

"Rachel and Quinn's love story has always been special. Unique and pure and people responded positively to that."

"But why when you're the one who wrote the book would you make yourself a secondary character. Why not the main character? And the book is not the only time you put yourself second, you also did that with your true-to-life play Faberry to the Rescue. The play should have been all about you and your struggles but it wasn't. Instead it focused on your friend's relationship. Why? " Ellen asked leaning in, and now even Rachel and Quinn were curious to what Chris was going to say.

"Because this isn't my story. It's never been my story; this is Rachel and Quinn's story."

"Again I ask why? If you're the one telling the story why focus on them, why not yourself?" Ellen pushed.

"Because I owe them both. Rachel saved my life so many times I can't even count, Quinn too. I would have never made it past seventeen if it wasn't for them. Saved my life in literal and metaphorical ways. I could talk for hours about everything they've done for me from the moment we met all the way to last night. But what it comes down to is separate Rachel and Quinn are both unbelievably amazing people, but together they are so much more. And I felt it necessary to share what I knew to be true with everyone else. To share what I knew from the first time I saw them look at each other. It was so obvious and so cute because back then they didn't know, took them both a while to figure it out. They were meant to be, they were always meant to be."

"Well since your book Faberry Forever came out everyone has claimed to the word for their own and from a recent poll we took 98% of people polled equate the word Faberry with love, _true_ _love_ in fact. Quinn, Rachel how does that make you feel?" Ellen asked.

"Honored and a little mystified." Quinn replied smiling shyly which got Rachel to smile and kiss her wife's hand earning more applause and more "aw!" from the audience.

"We try not to let it get to our heads; we try to look at it like another aspect of fame, of our jobs." Rachel began then added after a moment of thought. "We weren't doing anything special. We were living our lives to best of our ability, honoring each other, honoring our friends, our family and trying to be true to ourselves. Sometimes that didn't always happen but we support each other as much as we can."

"We always knew our choice in careers would mean having a good portion of our lives up for public judgment we just never expected everyone to embrace us as they have. Over the last few years we've all have had to find new balance for our lives so that we don't become overwhelmed by it all and that's easy to do. Rachel and I have children now, so we have to be extra careful about what we expose them to and in turn we understand the role models we've become and take that seriously. We're not perfect by any means but if by being true to ourselves, to each other gives other people out there hope, then maybe people will strive more for what makes them truly happy instead of settling for what's expected. Bravery comes in all forms and sizes."

"Rachel you've been quoted as saying if it wasn't for Chris you wouldn't be with Quinn today. Why is that? We've learned so much about your life and Quinn's life but besides the play Faberry to the Rescue and the video's Chris has released of the old Glee performances not much is actually known about how you two got together."

"That's the big draw of the TV show Chris is doing. It's why she agreed to do it." Quinn interjected. Ellen looked surprised turned to Chris who answered.

"When the network originally approached me about doing a TV show they had a basic idea of what the show could be which is still the basic premise of the show now; only originally they wanted a very cliché grouping of characters to entice a younger audience. It was your typical heterosexual bland love triangles with only one out gay character with zero lesbians. I hated it. And if I was going to put my name on it, put _our_ name on it, it would have to be done correctly. I've made it clear over the years that I won't sell my friends out or their story, and I'm lucky enough to be successful on my own. I don't need their money so it was easy to stay true to truth."

"So Chris offered them something no one else could." Rachel added laughing and smirking.

"Yeah, us." Quinn commented laughing and nodding.

"I offered the truth about happened during our years at McKinley; it's why I've been so hands on about the project. If I was going to do it, it'd have to be done right. The main couple needed to be a cheerleader and an awkward girl from Glee club who has big dreams to become as star, anything else wouldn't be true to life and that's real draw of the show. It's why everyone's going to watch it. Everyone wants to know how Faberry got started, this will show them." Chris answered smiling.

"So will you include…everything that happened?" Ellen asked and all three women laughed together.

"Ah, no. Some things Chris has left out but those things are private." Rachel answered diplomatically, than Quinn laughed adding.

"Plus too it's on regular TV so some stuff had to be left out, if the show were on cable it'd be a whole different story."

"Quinn!" Rachel called out giving her wife a look but it made Quinn and Chris laugh.

Chris nodded smirking at the audience till Rachel tuned to look at her and saw what she was doing then it was her turn.

"Chris! Stop it!"

Everyone laughed and Rachel blushed a tiny bit while Quinn sat there smirking proudly.

"So how did Chris play a role in you two getting together? Will that be specifically addressed in the show?" Ellen asked all three of them.

"Actually yes it will be." Chris replied grinning.

"Can you go into more detail?" Ellen asked.

"Yes actually I can, because I've signed a three year deal. A little unheard of for a new show or for someone who's never put on a television show before but I had a detailed plan for all three seasons along with sample scripts I wrote to illustrate what they were getting into. And they were confident after seeing my plan that the show would be a success. You see the show starts when Rachel and Quinn first meet so the first season is all about them getting to know each other in the context of high school which can be a horrible place and make us into bad people. My character doesn't come in till season two so everyone will get a chance to see the influence I had on the situation."

"Well can watch it all now? Because now I'm dying to know. This sounds so exciting." Ellen commented.

They all laughed.

"Well that brings us back to Glee. A good portion of this show will be these unknown kids performing songs during each episode now as a concept that seems silly but you guys really did that. You guys really sang all the time in high school?" Ellen asked.

"Yes." All three women answered in unison then laughed.

"Well I was always the one pushing to perform but everyone thought I was crazy. I had performing in my blood, my soul and it wasn't till Chris that everything fell into place. Chris was already a rock star when we met." Rachel stated.

"You mean she was secretly Super K?" Ellen interrupted to ask.

"Yes, meeting Chris was meeting a kindred soul. We understood each other unlike anyone else could. And because Chris was Chris she got everyone else to enjoy performing as much as we did. All of us were and are _that_ talented, we won multiple national competitions to prove it. And thankfully Chris was anal enough to have recorded most of our performances from that time period so we have proof of how good we were." Rachel boasted.

"If anything I was having a hard time during casting finding kids who were on par with what we were doing back then. It wasn't easy at all. I was half tempted to just use us again like I did with Faberry to the Rescue, at least then I knew what I was getting into." Chris commented laughing.

"Too bad we're in our early thirties. I don't think we could pass for high school kids anymore." Quinn commented laughing.

"That leads me to my next question. How is it that so much talent came out that one Glee club?" Ellen asked.

"Lucky." Chris answered smiling.

"It's more than that. We helped nurture each other's dreams no matter what it was. So when one of us was successful we all were." Rachel answered.

"We have more unaired video from Glee club graciously given by Chris, Rachel and Quinn. And after the break we'll be back with the entire Glee club to answer more questions and later in the program we have a few live performances by our guests. So stay tuned."

They had a break where Ellen aired video of Chris, Brittany and Mike with Mike performing "Into the Groove" followed by Rachel singing "Jar of Hearts" to Chris then the performance Puck, Kurt and Santana did to "Diamonds and Pearls" all three videos were a hit with the audience. When they came back from commercial everyone was on the stage and they spent the next hour getting caught up on every member of Glee club. Mercedes, Puck, Tina, and Mike got a chance to promote their new albums. Artie made a point to say a special hello to his wife. Sam put in a plug for Kurt's fashion house since he was Kurt's number one male model. Blaine put in a plug for the Broadway show he was starring in while Kurt was excited to show off pictures of their daughter. Which got Finn started on showing off pictures of his own kids, though Casey was quick to put an end to that. Everyone seemed amazed by how close they all still were not to mention how normal they all appeared. Ellen seemed to particularly love Santana and asked her a dozen questions about her marriage to Chris and the Latina was happy to brag. Yet like always Rachel was the biggest ego among them but no one was denying anymore that it was earned.

Quinn sat there on stage looking at her wife, her friends and thought about how they were in high school when they were just kids and how far they've come over the last decade and a half. She was proud of herself, proud of them and all that they accomplished and then Quinn thought of how different it all could have been if any of them had made different choices. Momentarily overwhelmed by it all, tears sprang into Quinn's eyes. She couldn't help herself as she leaned forward reaching out to turn Rachel's head so she could kiss her wife on the lips.

"I love you Rachel." Quinn whispered.

Ellen had been in the middle of talking to Brittany when they all noticed Quinn and Rachel, they stopped turned to watch then Ellen asked.

"Can we ask?"

"I was just thinking how lucky I was. How lucky we all are. How different things could have been if any of us made different choices." Quinn admitted then added, "Do you know that at our wedding reception our friends sang us "Happy Endings"?"

"Like at the end of Faberry to the Rescue, like what you all did for Chris?" Ellen asked to clarify.

"Yes, exactly. It was really sweet and random yet very appropriate and sounded great because…you know…my friends are the best." Rachel boasted.

"Wait? Quinn are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Brittany asked and suddenly everyone on stage seemed to catch on to what Brittany was implying, only Ellen seemed to be out of the loop.

"I think for fun, for Ellen, we should." Blaine suggested and everyone agreed.

"Should what? What do you guys want to do?" Ellen asked excited.

"Can we perform a song for you Ellen?" Santana asked flashing her most flirty smile.

"Of course!" Ellen instantly agreed.

"Look I want to make this clear so everyone knows what we used to do in Glee because of Chris always pushing us was impromptu performances. Meaning spur of the moment stuff. We had planned on performing a couple of songs together as a group for everyone today. But because of my incredibly sentimental, sweet and loving wife we're going to a song that is actually very, very special to all of us. Something rather private to all of us but appropriate for today and completely spur of the moment." Rachel announced giving the audience her award winning smile that made everyone love her.

Chris counted loudly to four and they immediately started singing together acapella style.

"_No more sad times, mad, or bad times. No more minor keys. Life's for living, sharing, giving, life's for you and me."_

Then just the guys took over singing, "_When the going's rough and you've had enough._"

Then the girls followed, "_Leave your troubles and your woes._"

Then the guys sang, "_Turn the other cheek and forget your grief._"

Then the girls sang, "_Make a friend out of your foe._"

Then they sang together, "_Give me a happy ending every time. We'll kiss and make up, that's a very peaceful sign. Give me a happy ending, every time. Don't be unhappy, everything will work out fine_."

The studio audience went wild. Everyone on stage sang with a big smile.

"_No more fighting, scratching, biting, no more police and thieves. All is sweetness, light and neatness, yes sir, no thanks, please._" They all sang together.

Then the guys sang, "_When you had your fill of life's ugly pills._"

Then the girls sang, "_The sadness and the pain._"

Then the guys sang, "_Take the box of pills and attendant ills._"

Then the girls sang, "_Flush them down the drain._"

Then they all sang,"_Give me a happy ending, every time. We'll kiss and make up, that's a very peaceful sign. Give me a happy ending, every time. Don't be unhappy, everything will work out fine. Give me a happy ending every time. We'll kiss and make up, that's a very peaceful sign. Give me a happy ending every time_."

The studio audience and Ellen exploded into loud applause; Ellen had to shout over everyone to go to commercial. After commercial they, as a group, performed the three songs they had prepared for and to their surprise they still had time. So Rachel asked Ellen a question.

"What song would you like to hear from us? Anything you want, your choice Ellen?"

Ellen turned to the audience and a dozen different song titles were shouted out at the hostess, after a few seconds she turned to Rachel replying.

"I'm going to delve into the deeply personal here with my request so if I've stepped over the line please forgive me. Rachel, I would love to hear the song that comes to mind when you think of your life and your history with your wife. What song is that?"

Chris started laughing first, then Santana then Brittany and everyone else. Ellen looked confused but Quinn and Rachel both gave each other shy loved filled looks.

"Okay come on now spit it out! What song is it?" Ellen pushed knowing everyone else on stage knew which song the couple was thinking of.

"Wait! Can I answer it?" Chris asked suddenly very excited, she looked to Rachel and Quinn with an excited face that neither woman could deny.

Chris had had never lead them wrong, they trusted her no matter what, even now so they both nodded and said in unison. "Okay, go ahead."

"Ellen, I have something very, very, very special with me today. I was actually going to show this to just you after the show was done as one friend to another because I know you'd love it but because you asked that particular question and everyone else on the stage right now knows what song it would be I would like to give you the video of these two performing that song for the very first time."

"And this is a special song to them?" Ellen asked confused.

"This is the song and the performance that they used to officially come out to Glee club in high school. This is the song, right Rachel?" Chris asked grinning from ear to ear.

Not even Quinn knew Chris was carrying the video of that performance on her. Rachel smiled brightly and nodded then commented. "Chris is right. That is the song. For the rest of my life that's mine and Quinn's song."

Chris reached into her pocket and pulled out a small jump drive handing it over to the hostess, the show's producer bolted onto the stage to grab it from Ellen then bolted to the booth to put it on. In a matter of seconds the video was playing and Quinn was flooded with memories. They all watched Quinn and Rachel at sixteen years of age sing "Happy Together" as a duet.

In the video they saw:

A much younger Rachel and a much younger Quinn take the floor and stand about arm's length away from each other as the music started. Of course everyone knew the song, it was an old classic. Quinn grinned and Rachel smirked as she started singing first.

"_Imagine me and you, I do. I think about you day and night, it's only right. To think about the girl you love, and hold her tight. So happy together."_ Rachel sang reaching out to grab hold of Quinn's hand, looking into her girlfriend's eyes.

"_If I should call you up, invest a dime. And you say you belong to me, and ease my mind. Imagine how the world could be, so very fine. So happy together_." Quinn sang her eyes never leaving Rachel's; her smile growing as she looked at Rachel with total love and together they sang the chorus.

"_I can't see me loving nobody but you. For all my life. When you're with me, baby the skies will be blue, for all my life_."

"_Me and you, and you and me. No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be_." Rachel sang.

"_The only one for me is you and you for me. So happy together_." Quinn sang.

"_I can't see me loving nobody but you. For all my life. When you're with me, baby the skies will be blue, for all my life_." They sang together both girls beaming at each other, both forgetting completely about their audience.

"_Me and you, and you and me. No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be_." Quinn sang.

"_The only one for me is you and you for me. So happy together_." Rachel sang.

There was a short musical interlude that gave Quinn the chance to spin Rachel around a couple of times and dance with her for a moment before the song picked up again.

"_Me and you, and you and me. No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be_." Rachel sang keeping hold of Quinn's hand.

"_The only one for me is you and you for me. So happy together_." Quinn sang.

"_So happy together. How is the weather? So happy together. We're happy together. So happy together. So happy together. So happy together. So happy together_." They sang together ending the song with a simple, quick but solid kiss on the lips.

Quinn watched her sixteen year old self with her wife's sixteen year old self and even after all this time you could still see that even though it was quick that one simple kiss was still enough to make both girls pause as they pulled away slowly, they couldn't help it, the intensity of their feelings for each showed in small moments like that and when you paid attention you could totally see it.

When the video was done Ellen had tears in her eyes. Chris offered her a tissue and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's just _so beautiful_. That look you give each other in that video from high school, early in the program I watched you give each other that exact same look. To be totally in love _that long_, wow!" Ellen explained using the offered tissue.

"Now do you see what I mean?" Chris asked laughing and Ellen agreed.

One month later everyone from Glee got together to privately watch the premier of Chris's new show. They all gathered at a Chris's place in New York with all the kids and all the grandparents, and parents, everyone who mattered, together, to have a small intimate family style gathering to watch the new show. Chris had used all of them for input and they were all in it, Chris didn't even bothering to rename anyone, she made everyone sign legal wavers so she could tell the real story all she had to do was promise to tell all of it, not just the horrible beginning.

As they waited for the show to begin they all stood around having drinks talking.

"I saw an early cut of the pilot, the casting is spot on." Blaine commented to Gabrielle and Sam.

"Really? I heard Puck's actor isn't as handsome." Gabrielle commented. It had been going around that since Chris used unknowns some of the actors were not as beautiful as their real life counter parts. They all have to make the comparison for themselves.

In another part of the living room Kurt commented to Brittany. "I can't wait to see the numbers you designed. You made them authentic right?"

"Oh yeah, it was so much fun. The kids playing us are super talented which is good because Chris is asking a lot of them."

"Funny how it didn't seem like she was asking much of us at the time, you know?" Kurt commented and Brittany nodded in agreement.

"Chris made it fun and she always knew how to get us through our ego's." Brittany added.

They both laughed because it was true. In another part of the living room, in another conversation.

"Hey I heard the actresses they got to play Rachel and Quinn are into each other for real?" Mercedes asked Santana who cackled and leaned in commenting.

"I'm not sure if they've gone there yet but their chemistry is outstanding. As close as anyone's ever going to get to the real thing, you know?"

"So you've seen the pilot?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh yeah and the girl they got to portray you is fucking great, you're going to love her. Only thing is you're prettier than she is." Santana commented and Mercedes thought it over for a moment then replied.

"That's okay; you can't get better than the real thing."

Mercedes and Santana laughed.

"Okay guys five minutes to show time!" Chris announced.

Everyone began taking their seats, Chris had it projected up on a blank wall so there was no issue about being able to see and there were a lot of people crammed into that room. Quinn took her seat next to Rachel both of them excited to see the final version of the pilot. It was their story being portrayed they hoped it came out right.

"Hey Rachel."

"Yes Quinn?"

"If this comes out bad or it doesn't work. I still love you."

"You wouldn't otherwise?"

"No, that's not what I mean Rachel. I mean, don't take it personally if it's not as big as you and Chris think it'll be." Quinn whispered.

"I love you too Quinn and thank you. You're so sweet." Rachel commented sincerely leaning over kissing her wife on the cheek.

"So tell me again Rachel what Chris decided on for the title of the show? I remember her going back and forth on a few options. Faberry Forever. Faberry or even god forbid Love's Never Ending Story. That one was particularly horrible. But I don't remember which one she finally chose. I know it was something simple, I just don't remember what it was. What was it again?"

"They decided to call it, Glee."


End file.
